


Flashes of Azalea

by GaiaSilvermist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Azaleas, Celebrity couple, Florists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 51,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSilvermist/pseuds/GaiaSilvermist
Summary: Jungwoo is a florist who fears flashes of light and cameras. He finally found a job that he will love and a job that will not trigger his fears.Lucas a famous idol forgets to meet the florist that will make his brother's fiance wedding bouquet, by fate he found Jungwoo's flower shop.They build a friendship and Jungwoo starts to think that he might be ready to fall in love again but he didn't know the idol life of Lucas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this work will become a 'meh', it's my first time to write a fiction. And I'm really sorry if there is much grammar error TMI grammar hates me (most likely English, English is not my mother tongue after all). 
> 
> Anyways I hope you will still like my work. (I am accepting constructive criticism). 
> 
> Sail LuWoo Shipper!
> 
> P.s This story was inspired by LuWoo ofc but the florist and celebrity couple concept is actually from Lee HwiJae and his wife Moon Jeong-Woon. (They are the parents of Twins from the return of superman) ^^

"Lucas, You can't do this. You just made your come back two weeks ago and you just started your live stages last week." His manager said to him.

Lucas ignored his complaining manager instead he continues to pack his clothes. He keeps on pacing back and forth in his walk-in closet and to his luggage in his bed. He didn't even bother to put it nicely, he just throws his clothes inside his luggage.

"Hyung, I know you will be hella stress out but it was my brother wedding, I can't miss it," Lucas said to his manager and smiled at him apologetically.

He zipped up his luggage and carry it downstairs. He can hear that his footsteps were being followed and he can also hear the endless sigh of his manager.

"How long will you be gone?" Asked by his manager.

Lucas actually doesn't know. He actually wanted to rest and play. He planned to stay a little bit longer in his brother's house. He knows that he has a job to do but he was already bored. Doing a live stage in a week is tiring and it gets boring when you are doing it every day.

Lucas loves his job, don't get him wrong. It's just he has been doing it for five years. He loves to perform but he also loves to play, to relax and he missed to live a normal life, just doing what you want without thinking about all the cameras and comments. He just wants to have a stable life now, he already achieves his dreams and he feels like there is no thrill anymore, there is nothing to achieve that makes you excited and inspired every day. Lucas wants something new.

"More than a week?" Lucas answered his manager.

When Lucas is already in front of his door, he faced his manager and he was about to laugh when he saw that his manager has closed its eyes and massaging his head. Lucas bet that his manager was stressed out again.

He took his manager's hands and placed his key to his manager's palms.

"Hyung, take care of my house okay." He said and patted the shoulder of his manager.

Lucas walked out from his door without looking back at his poor manager. He walked excitedly to his car and even throw his fist in the air, thinking that he will have a week to enjoy.

He got inside his car with a broad smile. He instantly opened up his phone and messaged his best friend.

"Bro, I'm going to Sansuyu Village right now." right after he tapped the send button, the face of his brother popped up.

"Ge!" He answered excitedly.

"Are you on your way here?" Kun said in the other line.

"Yes, Ge! I'm excited to have my trip!" He said while looking outside and see how beautiful the day is. He smiled again by the thought that the weather is going well with him.

"You! You are not going here for your own enjoyment, you are here for my wedding. Please, Yukhei, I don't want to take care of you at my wedding" Kun complained.

Yukhei. That is Lucas real name. Lucas is his English name and it is the one he is using as a stage name. No one knows his real name, only who are really close and dear can call him Yukhei.

"Of course Ge! You are the main star this time" Lucas said while still smiling, while still thinking on how we will enjoy his trip. Disregarding what his brother said.

"You can't-fool me," Kun said in a firm tone that Lucas made laugh a little bit. His brother knows him too well he thought.

"Bye Ge!" Lucas ended the call and take a selca. He instantly posts it in his social media account saying that he will be gone for a while to attend his brother wedding.

He knows that his manager is figuring out now on what will say to media and to the company on why he is not doing a live stage anymore. Lucas also knows that his fans will be worried for him or will overthink that maybe he is tired or injured because of his sudden absence.

His phone lights up again and this time Mark is the one calling him.

"Bro! You are so lucky, how come that the management allowed you to have a vacation" Mark whines.

Mark is also a solo artist under the same management as Lucas. They have been friends since they are trainees, they even debut in the same year and since then they become best friends.

"Actually the management doesn't know it yet," Lucas said. He took his laptop out and do some research about Sansuyu village.

"What?! Lucas what have you done again. What if the company will kick you out for real this time?!" Mark shouted, making Lucas to take away his phone in his ears.

He put his phone down beside his seat and put it in the speaker mode.

"Mark they won't, I'm one of the best artists of our company and in fact, they just renew my contract last month remember." He said while still scrolling.

"Okay best solo artist of our company you made a point there but why are you going in Sansuyu?" Mark asked.

"What are you asking? The main purpose or the other purpose?" Lucas said while still searching about Sansuyu.

"I don't care about your other plan there cause I know that you are aiming to have fun..."

"Stop there bro. That's the main purpose why I am going to Sansuyu. Of course, I'm going on a trip to play, to have some fun. The other purpose is to attend my Brother's wedding--- FCK"

"Kun-Ge is getting married?!" Mark shouts in the other line.

He didn't answer Mark instead he research again even if it's real that the travel time to Sansuyu is almost 4 hours.

"Hey, how come I didn't know that Kun and Ten hyung is getting married already?! Why I am not invited?!" Mark whined, filling the car with his shout.

"Cause you are not his little brother and don't overreact cause you will receive your invitation later this day," He said and hang up the call.

Lucas is sure that Mark will only squeal then, later on, will get emotional knowing that Kun is getting married so he already hanged up before he even hears Mark's drama.

He goes back from searching about Sansuyu. He discovered that it was still a city but the Village owns a vibe of the province.

The images showed a native village, full of fields and surrounded by colorful trees and flowers.

"Maybe I'm not going to party this time but maybe I'm going to do get back from the old life.” Lucas thought himself.

Kun and Him love taking pictures. It becomes the hobby of their family. His brother finish the degree in photographer while him he just take photos in his own way.

He shut his laptop down and put a neck pillow.

"Sir wake me up when we are already in the village," Lucas said to his driver and close his eyes.

He instantly fell asleep, Lucas was tired because of his life stages, practice, photo-shoots and guesting so it's not hard for him to fall asleep whenever he closed his eyes. 

 

•

 

"Sir, we are already in the Sansuyu Village," Lucas driver said while waking him up.

Lucas stretched his arm and sat up straight.

"Are we already in Ge's place?" Lucas said while rubbing his eyes.

"Not yet Sir but we are already in the Village. I wake you up already cause I know that you love this kind of scenery." The driver said unto him and the car start to move again.

Lucas opened his car’s window and a yellow place greeted him.

The place is surrounded by trees with yellow blossoms. The sunlight makes it more shine and makes the yellow blossoms become vivid.

Lucas excitedly took his camera out and start taking a picture.

He already saw a pink blossom, like what the cherry blossom in Yeouido park beside Hangang river but it was his first time see a yellow blossom.

He took many pictures but every time he looked at his shots and look outside again, he is still amused by the new color of spring here in Korea, even in China he never saw yellow blossoms.

After he took pictures, the car window is still down. He stared at the view and feel the cold but refreshing breeze in the village. He closed his eyes and his body and mind were relaxed. The heat from the sun rays, cold breeze and the smell of nature compliment well that make Lucas feel at ease.

The car suddenly stops that made Lucas eyes open. An old style house is the first thing that Lucas saw.

"Sir we are already here in your brother's place." His driver said.

He instantly wears his backpack and gets down from the car.

He goes inside the yard running like a child shouting his brother's name.

"Kun-ge!"

"Yukhei, we are not in Seoul. The neighborhood here is not used from the noise you are creating now." Kun said to Lucas while shaking his head.

"Well I already love this place, they need to be used at my chaos cause I already decide to stay here for a while," Lucas said and walked through his brother, entering the house.

"Excuse me. You are not staying here that long cause I'm not allowing you to ruin my honeymoon." Kun said while following Lucas.

While Lucas has already found the guest room. He goes inside immediately and shutting the door not knowing that he shut his brother out.

He put his luggage down somewhere in the room, throw his backpack in the bed and hooked the camera in his neck. He excitedly goes outside when he see the soon to be husband of his brother.

 

"Hyung!" He greeted Ten while waving his hand.

"Hi, Yukhei. You finally notice me," said Ten while putting the invitation letter in the envelope.

Lucas sat beside Ten and helped him.

"I'm sorry Hyung, I didn't notice you. You know I'm just excited."

"You are always excited, nothing new." Ten commented. Lucas is a bright person, always full of energy and radiating.

Lucas stands up already after finishing one invitation. Ten looked up at him and instantly smile when he saw Lucas holding a camera.

"I see. You and Kun have a similar taste when it comes to scenery, so I am not shocked that you are excited like him when we first arrived here." Ten said.

"Indeed. I agree with Ge's taste this time. Anyways I'm going! I'll just go around and appreciate this village." Lucas said not even looking back at Ten to say goodbye.

When he was about to push the wooden gate, Kun popped out. He was carrying a lot of menus.

"Yukhei can you help me.?" Kun asked for help but Lucas just stared at the pile of menu books in Kun's arms.

"It depends," Lucas said that made Kun rolled his eyes.

"I'm not asking you to hold this for me, I'm just asking that maybe you can meet the florist that will make Ten's bouquet," Kun said while entering the yard.

Lucas just nodded and walk happily.

"Ah! Meet him right now! He will be waiting at---"

Lucas didn't hear Kun because his mind is already occupied by thinking about what he will see here in Sansuyu.

 

•

 

He roamed the whole village yet he is still not used by the yellow scenery around him. The warm breeze of spring touching his face, the not so strong smell of the blossom and the beautiful path of Yellow blossom.

His eyes roamed at every tree he passed and take a shot in a different angle that makes everything looks astonishingly different.

Lucas saw a line of trees and found a small tree between in the middle. He instantly took his camera in line with his face, take a look at the tree by the lens. He was about to take a step closer when he hears a gentle voice shouting.

"Excuse me! Move!", Lucas was about to look where it came from, then suddenly a bike run past through him swiftly. Lucas tumbled in the ground and stunned by what happened. He looked at the direction where that guy went off.

 

"You! stop there!" Lucas shouted with the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry! I'm really sorry!" The boy shouted back not even stopping nor looking back instead he put his hands up and waved it in the air.

Lucas was dumbfounded by the blithe action of the guy. He was really annoyed but he can't do anything about it because the guy was can't be seen now.

He already stands up and shrug the dust from his pants and noticed a posy of flowers.

Lucas took the flowers and look at it curiously.

"Is this Azalea?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas took the Azalea that he assumes from the guy who recklessly passed him.    
  
He knows these flowers. It was one of the famous flowers in China. They even hold an Azalea Festival in China every year, were azalea is everywhere. They showcase it through photo exhibitions, photo contest, and carnivals.   
  
Lucas looked at the direction where the guy went and back to the flower. He stretched his arm and point the flower in that direction. He takes his camera in his other hand and took a picture of it. Lucas looks at his shot.    
  
Lucas loves its blushy pink color but he also thinks that this flower might be dangerous. In China, azalea means Home or Death threat but he just shrugged those thoughts and walked back in Kun's house while playing with the flower in his hands.

 

•

  
It was past four in the afternoon when Lucas came back in his brother house.    
  
Lucas saw Kun and Ten so close to each other, smiling while looking at some photos in his brother camera.    
  
The atmosphere between Kun and Ten was mellow. There is no hint of negativity but it was full of happiness and contentment.    
  
Looking at the happy couple made Lucas stopped from walking towards them and gaze at the couple. He wondered what it feels to find someone who can make you feel that kind of security and calmness.    
  
Being an Idol was never been a quiet life. Lucas loves his job but sometimes he also want to act the way he wants, act freely and to relax without thinking about his job, his fans and about the people's comment.    
  
He thinks again when will be the time he will experience this low-key life, How it feels to share that kind of emotion in a special person.    
  
Lucas grip in the azalea that he was holding went tight, thinking about that it will be hard to achieve that kind of life because of his job.    
  
  
"Hey, Yukhei how long have you been standing there?" Kun said. Ten and Kun looked at him confusedly. It was their first time seeing Lucas doze off.   
  
Lucas gave a comforting smile and walked towards the couple and sit between them.   
  
"Not too long..." He excused.   
  
"Okay. By the way, did you meet the florist?" Ten asked.   
  
"The one I told you before you go," Kun said, already giving a questioning look at him.    
  
Lucas closed his eyes as he remembers it and that he actually forgot it.    
  
"I didn't meet the florist..." He said while slowly standing. He looked for a thing that will change the topic, that actually saves him from the death stare of his brother. He felt something in his hand, he looked down and he saw the azalea he has been holding.    
  
"Hey, Ge! Look do you love Azalea right? What about this one, for your wedding?" Lucas showed the Azalea at them.   
  
He saw Ten's eye twinkled and made a smile.    
  
"It was actually part of our list but the florist said that he can't find some Azalea distributor cause it was highly demanded as of now.  but maybe..." Ten cuts of his word, snaked his arms around Kun's and look at Kun mischievously.    
  
He knows very well Ten, most of the time Ten was the one who choreographed his song and he knows that look is kinda dangerous.    
  
"What is it?" Kun looked back at Ten that made Lucas do prayers.    
  
He also knows that his brother spoils Ten so much and Kun was so whipped, he knows that Kun will say yes no matter what is it, even his life is at stake.   
  
"Maybe Yukhei can bring that beautiful azalea in our wedding since he already saw it. You know how much I wanted azalea in our wedding." Ten said and rest his head to Kun's shoulder.   
  
"Okay," Kun said that made Lucas fall down on his knees.    
  
"Don't be a drama queen, Yukhei. It's your fault, you forgot to meet the florist that was supposed to bring flowers in our wedding, take the consequences." Kun said.    
  
Lucas stands up, "But Hyung I just saw this in the ground after a guy recklessly riding a bike pass through me!" 

  
“Ooohh.” Ten reacted.   
  
"Then find that guy, that flower probably came from him." Kun stands up, followed by Ten.   
  
"Good luck in finding that guy... the owner of that azalea." Ten said and smile playfully.   
  
Lucas slowly gets down in his knees and lay down at the cold floor.   
  
He raised his hand and looked at the azalea.   
  
"I knew it, this flower will turn into something," Lucas said and closed his eyes.    
  
"How am I supposed to find that guy?" Lucas said and stand up.    
  
He walked like a zombie in his room, stress about how will he find an azalea in this village.   
  
Lucas put his camera in the bedside table and he saw a white tiny vase.    
  
He instantly put the azalea there, run back in the kitchen with the vase in his hand and put water on it.   
  
He held it up high and look at with a big smile in his face and go back in his room.   
  
"Well in China if you receive an azalea in a black vase that means bad luck maybe if I put it in a white vase..." He put back the vase in the bedside table.   
  
"Maybe it will be good luck will come instead of bad luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahm Hi? twitter.com/geyyya


	3. Chapter 3

It is the second day of Lucas in Sansuyu village. He woke up early just to find a flower shop in Sansuyu.  
  
It's just past eight in the morning, he can hear the birds chirping and warm sunlight pass through in his windows.  
  
Lucas closed his laptop frustratedly. He can't find any flower shop in this village through the internet and Kun's wedding will be in two days. Lucas closed his eyes and think on how was he supposed to bring azalea to Kun’s wedding, even the best florist that Kun and Ten hired can't even find one.  
  
It is that guy is his only choice to find and bring that azalea in his brother's wedding.  
  
Lucas hurriedly stands up, fixed up his clothes and brought his camera. He always brings his camera, he believed that every day he will see a beautiful thing even if on the worst day and he needs to capture it.  
  
Kun and Ten are having breakfast together when he came to the living room.  
  
"It's too early, where are you going?" Kun asked.  
  
"I will find that guy just to bring a bouquet of azalea in your wedding," he said and smile sarcastically at Ten.  
  
He threw an annoyed face at Ten who is smiling while eating.  
  
He planned this trip to be relaxing and fun but here he is being stressed just to please his future brother-in-law.  
  
"You will find that 'guy' and azalea. that's a win-win situation." Ten quote the word guy and smiled at him, to annoy Lucas even more.  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes and walk out of the house without saying goodbye. He walked again to that path where that biker guy went.  
  
He walks and walks until he saw one woman who is digging something in her yard.  
  
Lucas was curious on what is the elderly woman doing, he shamelessly walked towards to her and ask her behind the small fence.  
  
"May I ask what are you doing?" Lucas said while looking at the woman doing.  
  
"Just planting some seeds to earn some flowers." the woman said continuing what she is doing.  
  
"Ahh." Lucas reacted, he was about to turn and continue walking when he heard that gentle voice again.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Jung!"  
  
Lucas looked at the voice where that voice came from. In his luck he saw that guy, riding his bike again with a beautiful smile plaster in his face. The woman smiled and waved back at him.    
  
Lucas continued to look at the guy until the figure can't be seen.  
  
"Ahjumma, who is that guy?" Lucas asked the woman again.  
  
"Ah, that's Jungwoo. He owns the flower shop in front of this village. He always goes a morning bike, looking at the scenery here and to greet us." the women said while smiling.  
  
Lucas’ eyes become wide on the information he got.  
  
"He owns a  flower shop?!" Lucas was surprised.  
  
The woman finally looked at him, confused by Lucas reaction.  
  
"Yes, he is. What about it? you sound so shocked."  the woman said judging him.  
  
"Nothing. I just never expect that he will be a florist or someone who will own a flower shop."  
  
Lucas never thought of it, He just thought that guy will just someone who have azalea and that guy will just give the information about where he got that flower.... and he never thought that guy will be that stunningly beautiful.  
  
"Well, based on his beautiful and soft face, being a florist really suit him." Lucas thought to himself.  
  
The woman seems he didn't get what Lucas said because he keeps on staring at Lucas.  
  
"By the way, thank you, Mrs. Jung." He said and starts to walk that long path.

 

•

 

Lucas didn't know why he was smiling while walking. He wandered calmly and enjoying the yellow pathway. He didn't notice that he has been walking for almost an hour and he finally saw the flower shop.  
  
The flower shop facade was covered in rose gold paint. A glass door in the side and long window that will let you see the interior. There is a metal bistro table, two gray metal chair in each side and wooden chair box in the middle front of the table. Both seats and table were full of cactus and succulent planted in a matte black pot each.  
  
Lucas also noticed the small blackboard with a writing "Zeus Flower shop" and the white bike that was parked in front of the store that gives a more vintage look.  
  
Lucas finds the facade amazingly beautiful. He thinks that whoever made this facade was really wise to design it like this.  
  
He took a step backward, find a nice pot and angle just to capture the beautiful creation in front of him.  
  
Lucas looked at his shot, smiling on how the shot made the flower shop look it's like it came out from some Paris magazine.    
  
He was zooming in at the picture when he saw a figure standing behind a long black table, wearing a cream turtleneck long sleeves and an apron wrapped around his waist. The guy was holding a bouquet. He instantly looked up and looked at the window.  
  
Lucas saw that guy who owns that mesmerizing smile he saw earlier and a soft voice that stills echoed in his head.  
  
He stared at that guy who is focused on doing those bouquets. His white hands move flawlessly and a beautiful smile escape in his mouth makes everything perfect about him.  
  
Lucas can't wait for any more to see that guy closely, watch him doing those magic. He entered the shop with a bright smile.  
  
The bell that hangs above the door made a sound and made that guy look at him.  
  
Finally, the guy looked at him and Lucas felt that time has stopped, he can only see that beautiful face with a confused look. Those flowers everywhere became background in Lucas’ eyes, he can only see the guy who was looking at him, the guy who outshined all the flowers. Lucas thinks that he just saw the most beautiful flower that ever exists.  
  
"Uhh... Hello?" the guy said and waved his hand that caught Lucas attention.  
  
Lucas was still drawn by the guy's face and it seems that the waving hands of the guy make him back to reality. He just noticed that he has been staring at the guy for a long time and the confused and scared look of the guy made it obvious.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry!" Lucas said and bow two times. He scratched his nape thinking that he just become an embarrassment in front of this beautiful guy.  
  
The guy smiled at him, "It's okay. May I ask on how can I help you?"  
  
"I was actually looking a flower shop and ahm... Here I am. I found your flower shop." Lucas said holding at his camera nervously.  
  
"Why the fck I am so timid and can't get my thought straight", Lucas thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say but the notes are too cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungwoo was busy arranging all the flowers laid in his table, creating a different set of bouquet that he will display soon. He heard his bell again and he immediately greeted the upcoming visitor.  
  
He looked up and saw that man again. He saw that man talking to Mrs. Jung when he greeted her. Jungwoo was confused about why that man showed up in his shop but he became more confused when the man just stood up there, saying anything, just looking at him.  
  
"What is he doing there? Is he gonna buy some flowers?" Jungwoo thought to himself.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Uhh... Hello?" He awkwardly said and waved his hand to catch the man's attention.  
  
The man still stood there for a few seconds that made him nervous. He doesn't know what to think and he can't think of any reason why the man kept on staring at him.  
  
"At least say something! Are you gonna buy or gonna rob my shop?!" Jungwoo panicked internally.  
  
The man finally moved and bowed many times, " I'm sorry!"  
  
He finally let out a sigh, relieved that the man finally moved and say something. All the weird thoughts that filling out Jungwoo's mind is finally gone.  
  
Jungwoo smiled at the man, assuring that it was fine. Well, he did panic a little but it's fine right now.  
  
"It's okay, May ask on how I can help you?" He asked staring back at the man.  
  
Jungwoo actually noticed that man in front of him was actually handsome. He gave this tall figure probably taller than him in few centimeters, he also has this raven hair cut in a clean way making him look like a prince charming, dark skin that was perfect to him and big cute eyes that means to express everything. Like now, Jungwoo looked at the man's eyes and he can tell that the man was shy and nervous.  
  
"I was actually looking a flower shop and ahm... Here I am. I found your flower shop." the man said nervously.  
  
Jungwoo can't hide the smile that escaped his mouth when the man stutters and how his fingers playing by its camera that he was holding.  
  
He finally broke the eye contact with the guy and starts to arrange the flower again.  
  
"What do you actually want? I mean do you want some bouquet or some potted flowers?" He said while busy cutting the excess leaves in some flowers.  
  
He looked back at the man again, "And for the bouquet, as you can you see I'm just starting to create one. It will probably take a while." he said and smile.  
  
But the man in front of him seems to doze off again because he just looked at him without blinking.  
  
"Uhh... Hello again? Are you okay sir?" He said and waved his hand again.  
  
"Ah. Yeah! I'm Fine! It's just I'm amazed about how beautiful you are more than those flowers that surround you and how you flawlessly---" the man seems to notice that he was blabbing too much because he closed his eyes and heave a deep sigh.  
  
Jungwoo just shakes his head and decide to look down in the flowers again to hide his laugh and his pink cheeks that probably can be visibly seen right now.  
  
"and yeah to answer your question, Yes I'm looking for a bouquet but no need to rush cause I'll be needing it by the day after tomorrow and can I probably seat here?" the man said pointing at the metallic gray chair beside the bistro table.  
  
"Yeah, of course, I actually put it there for my customers." He said while putting a string in the lower stem of the flowers that he was been arranging.  
  
Jungwoo secretly looked at the man who panicky sitting in the chair. He thinks that the man was stunningly cute while saying those words.  
  
He finally starts to wrap the bouquet with the black wrapper when he asked again the man, "The day after tomorrow? Why? What's the occasion?"  
  
"It was my brother wedding and I was supposed to meet the florist that they hired but I actually forgot that meeting and you were riding the bike recklessly yesterday---"  
  
Jungwoo intervened, "Oh you are that guy?! I'm so sorry. I was really in rushed cause some customer is actually waiting here that I actually forgot also." He said apologetically.  
  
"That was okay but in fact, I found an azalea that my future brother-in-law actually wanted to be his bouquet in his wedding and here I am trying to find where it came from, I assumed that It came from you?" the man said and look at the vase beside the counter.  
  
He looked at the counter also and noticed his favorite flower, azalea.  
  
"Probably it came from me but I'm sorry to say that I'm not selling azalea. That azalea you actually seeing was the last straw." He said again apologetically.  
  
The reason why he leaves his flower shop because he received a call from one of his suppliers that they actually get an extra azalea flower for him. He instantly rushed not minding the customer that will come in thirty minutes.  
  
He really loves azalea, it was his favorite among the flower he ever has seen. Jungwoo actually wanted to design his shop with a different shade of azalea but he can't get any of it. All the supplier that he contacted said that it was highly demanded right now, so the supply was easily stocked out.  
  
"There is nothing left?" the man said having a devastating look.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said and just smile, hoping that it will comfort the stress man in front of him.  
  
The silence was cut off when he received a call.  He immediately picked up. "Hello? Zeus flower shop."  
  
After a minute of talk, Jungwoo hangs up the phone and faced the man with a bright smile.  
  
"Actually an angel has called me saying that he can actually bring me some azalea again." He said and smiled at the man.  
  
The man stands up excitedly, "For real?!" He shouted excitedly.  
  
"Yes but he also said that he will be busy so he suggests that if I really want it, I must go and get it in his shop." He said.  
  
Jungwoo looked confusedly at the man when he starts to walk towards him and hold his hands. His eyes widen and he feels that his heart was beating extra fast.  
  
"I am willing to come and give you a ride!!" the man said to him and look at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Uhh... Okay?" He awkwardly smiles and slowly taking out his hand from the grip of the man's hand in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry." the man said, noticing what he did, stepping backward and scratch his nape again.  
  
Jungwoo coughed, rubbed the part of his chest where his heart while his other hand started to fan himself because he feels that his face is started to heat up.  
  
The man offered his right hand to him that made him looked at it and back to the face in the man in front of him.  
  
"I'm Yukhei." the man said, smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Jungwoo." He said and took Yukhei’s hand.  
  
Jungwoo noticed that their handshake was actually getting longer so he took his hand and he heard Lucas coughed.  
  
"So about tomorrow... I really need that azalea. I'm sorry if it will cause you trouble but I'm really desperate now, so please?" Yukhei said with a soft look in his eyes and Jungwoo only knew that there is no other reason not to help this cute man in front of him.  
  
"Of course, It will be the only help I can do and that me helping you means I'm sorry for what I did yesterday." He said.  
  
"Thank you and you are already forgiven," Yukhei said in a sincere way and gave him a genuine smile that actually made Jungwoo's heart melt. He actually grips the edge of his counter. He felt that his knees got weak in that smile.  
  
"I should go, it seems that I've been taking your time so long..." Yukhei said to him and take out his phone, starts to press there and there.  
  
"Here is my number so you can message me if there are sudden changes in plan," Yukhei said and show his number to him.    
  
"I actually don't have a cellphone, I only have a telephone." He said while pointing at the telephone with his mouth and smile shyly at Yukhei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes are still cute.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas was in the middle of walking back to his brother house when he remembered Jungwoo said.    
  
He took his phone out, scrolling to his contact and view the contact "Flower Jungwoo". Lucas can't believe that there is actually a person in this generation who doesn't have a mobile phone.    
  
"Well it's not impossible that some of the people in the world don't own a phone, maybe those who can't afford a phone, of course, they will not have a phone." Lucas stopped walking.   
  
"Why he doesn't have a phone?! He owns a flower shop and a bike!" He said frustratedly talking to himself    
  
There is this woman again, Mrs. Jung who was shocked by Lucas sudden shout and tantrums.    
  
He bowed his head and said sorry while Mrs. Jung finds Lucas a weird child since the moment he showed up and suddenly asked her.   
  
Mrs. Jung just shook her head, thinking that it was such a waste. She thinks that Lucas was handsome but at the same time a weird child.    
  
Lucas messed up his hair from embarrassment plus the thought that Jungwoo doesn't own a phone.    
  
He took a turn and run back to Jungwoo's flower shop.    
  
"I need to know why." He said while running.    
  
He passed again Mrs. Jung, this time almost had a heart attacked.    
  
"The child will get me to my funeral early." Mrs. Jung commented to herself while looking at Lucas running fast.    


 

  
                                        •

  
  
Jungwoo was busy arranging his finished bouquet in the table when the bell rings.    
  
He instantly bowed, greeting the customer,   
  
"Welcome to Zeus Flower--- Yukhei?"    
  
Yukhei instantly sat in the chair, catching his breath. Jungwoo shook his head and get a cup of water.   
  
"Here.", he said and placed down the water in the table that Yukhei immediately drink.    
  
"Calm down Yukhei, What happened?" He asked.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry for coming back and for disturbing you again," Yukhei said to him, resting his back in the chair.   
  
"It's okay, so now tell me why are you catching your breath and it seems like you run a mile just now?" Jungwoo said.    
  
Jungwoo put his palms in his cheeks, absentmindedly posing like a flower, resting his elbows in the table and looked at Yukhei, straight in his eyes.   
  
Lucas on the same time feels like he was about to have a heart attack. Jungwoo is just doing what others do when they are listening to someone, of course, he is looking at him because he was talking to him but why his heart is beating so fast.    
  
Lucas shut his eyes off to calm down.    
  
"Well I'm just really curious why you don't own a phone and yes I was about to go home and run back here just to get an answer," Lucas said to Jungwoo.    
  
Jungwoo let out a giggle and shook his head. He really finds Yukhei cute. He can't deny it right now. He stands up and came back to his table and finish arranging his bouquet.    
  
"I just don't find it as a necessity. I just needed my friends to contact me. The telephone can do it for me, so why not?" Jungwoo said and look back at Yukhei but at his shock, Yukhei is already near him. He didn't notice that Yukhei followed him.   
  
"Sir, this is off limits. This is for staff only." He smiled nervously and pushed Yukhei way down.    
  
But Yukhei being stubborn again and look at his eyes intently that caught him off guard, again.    
  
"But the phone can do it also for you," Yukhei said to him waving his phone to his face.   
  
"Pfft." He almost laughs, thinking that Yukhei looked like a child giving his parents a childish reason about something.    
  
Jungwoo crossed his arms, "But the phone has many functions. Video call, Camera, Music, Videos, Internet access and many more, I don't want any of it. I just need something that lets me contact my friends, nothing else." He said to Yukhei and go back behind his table again.    
  
Yukhei followed him again, "But---"   
  
"Hey! I told you that this place is off limits!" Jungwoo complained because he suddenly feels that he need more air to breathe and he can't do it if Yukhei was near him.   
  
Yukhei went down and sit again. Jungwoo shut his eyes off, feeling stress.    
  
"The first ever person who can do this." He thought.    
  
"But everyone needs Internet access! Of course, no one can live without music---"   
  
"I have my cd player." Jungwoo nodded at the square cd player hanging in the wall.   
  
"Talking to your friends in facetime is better than just a plain call." Yukhei talked back to him and rolled his eyes.    
  
"Eww. That's gross." Jungwoo said with disgust in his face.    
  
He goes back from arranging his bouquet's again that he leave.    
  
"Why is it gross, Mr. Kim?" Yukhei asked him as if he was police interrogating him.   
  
Jungwoo smiled in Yukhei’s response. He noticed that he smile many times for this morning. Who wouldn't smile to see a giant man walking down in four staircases, with a pouty face and murmuring something like a child.    
  
Jungwoo answered him, "Facetime is gross, why? You are looking at your friends up close while talking to them, it's a gross for me. I can't bear it."    
  
Jungwoo lied to Yukhei, Jungwoo lied to himself. He doesn't have a phone for personal reason, something deeper reason. He actually loves to see and have face time with his friends, be updated to their life, saw their pictures but the phone has access to internet, web and social media and that will not be healthy for him. Seeing the past that will never leave the web will never be healthy for Jungwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have anything to note but I'm still writing from notes because it was too cute to leave it empty.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas was sitting in the metal chair, tapping his feet and waiting for Jungwoo. A customer suddenly came and it made Jungwoo busy. Lucas had no choice but to shut his mouth and wait for Jungwoo to finish the bouquet.    
  
He was mesmerized by Jungwoo on his first entry in and his mind was full of thought on his second time so he didn't notice the unique interior of Jungwoo's flower shop.   
  
The place was not big, space was enough for Jungwoo to move and a comfy waiting area for the customers.    
  
Jungwoo's workplace was in the elevated part with a four staircase height. It feels like a stage where Jungwoo does his art performance. The front of the flat was designed by different succulent potted in small matte black pots. There was a long table with a black chalkboard texture where Jungwoo making his bouquet, under it was many mini drawers were all his equipment and accessories placed. There is also a wooden shelf in three-sided wall, where all the flower stuck in a big glass squared bottle that serves as their vase. The flowers were labeled beautifully and were organized by their color and shades.    
  
Below the mini stage that Jungwoo put up was a small space for the waiting area. There are many wooden boxes with cushions above that was beautifully scattered. There is also a Parisian set of table and chairs placed on the right side of the wall where Lucas is sitting. Beside him, small album shelves and top of it was the classic box cd player that Jungwoo was talking about.   
  
  
Lucas was astonished. He already accolades this flowers shop but he thinks it deserves more. "Jungwoo made a fantastic job here." He thought to himself.  Lucas looked to Jungwoo that who is already finished the bouquet and gave it to the couple with an unfeigned smile.    
  
It's not even twenty-four hours since he knew Jungwoo but he already knew that Jungwoo will be someone, someone that he will like.   
  
Jungwoo looked at him with a creased forehead.    
  
"What?" He laughed.    
  
"You are looking again," Jungwoo said and looking at him with suspicious eyes.   
  
"Why not? You are someone that worth staring. I don't mind looking at you the whole day." Lucas said. He rests his right cheek in his right hand, looking at Jungwoo with lovely eyes.    
  
Jungwoo almost throws a laugh, "I'm sorry but the flower shop is not open for some flirty and smooth customer."    
  
"I am not flirting with you, maybe I am but I'm just saying what are my thoughts and feelings." He said.   
  
"So may I know your honest thoughts and feelings so I won't see you as one of those flirty tourists," Jungwoo said to him.    
  
"You are someone that deserve all the compliment words that exist in this world. Seriously, Woo, you did an amazing job designing this whole shop and the way---”   
  
"Hold up sir! Did you just call me Woo? Do you already have a nickname for me? Wow, you're really smooth." Jungwoo cut off his words.    
  
Did he really call Jungwoo in a nickname Woo? He didn't notice. But he thinks that Woo was cute, why not call Jungwoo as woo. Jungwoo is really cute, soft, beautiful, amazing- Jungwoo is too much.    
  
"Well... Woo, that was it is. My nickname for you." He said then winked at Jungwoo.    
  
"Woah there! Don't throw me a wink again! I just had goosebumps!" Jungwoo said and rubbed his arms up and down.    
  
"It means you're affected to me," Lucas said and winked again to Jungwoo.    
  
Lucas can already say that he was actually flirty right now but he just like Jungwoo's reaction. He can see that Jungwoo was surprised to his words but he can also see those blush in Jungwoo's cheek. He also thought that Jungwoo was really cute trying to hide his smile and putting up an unflattered expression.    
  
"Of course I am! You're a total creep! You enter my shop just staring at me, oh wait for you been staring at me when you have the time! I don't even know you! You just showed up then you are throwing me those flirting lines!" Jungwoo hysterically said.    
  
This time he is the one who almost throws a laugh. He forced not to laugh and cleared his throat,    
  
"I'm sorry if I'm creeping you out but It's true that you are someone who deserves to receive all the compliment words. I was staring at you cause you are amazingly beautiful and I can't get enough of your soft and stunning smile. I didn't even know that I was already staring. Let's just say that I'm dumbfounded by your beauty and I can't take away my eyes from you." Lucas blabbed.   
  
He just realized what he said. Lucas closed his eyes feeling stressed and embarrassed. 

_"You're Mouth Wong Yukhei! Don't you have control?! You just made everything messier. "_ Lucas thought and hit his mouth many times.    
  
He opened his one eye and take a peek at Jungwoo. He saw Jungwoo looks so surprised with an open mouth.    
  
He slowly opens his other eye and awkwardly smiled to Jungwoo. Lucas saw how Jungwoo takes a deep breath. Jungwoo starts to fan himself and keep on taking a deep breath.    
  
He keeps on avoiding Lucas gaze until Jungwoo looked at him and Lucas just smiled at him. Jungwoo shook his head responding to him.    
  
The awkward atmosphere ended when the bell rings again. Lucas felt relieved and laid his back in the chair.    
  
He heard Jungwoo cleared his throat and greet the customer who had entered. Lucas looked at Jungwoo again and he can't help but smile when he noticed that Jungwoo was blushing. He can already compare the cheeks of Jungwoo to azalea.    
  
"I can already feel that you are staring at me again. Please… Yukhei let me do my job properly." Jungwoo mumbled.   
  
He just shook his head and search the album shelves beside him. Lucas only found 90’s, 80’s albums, believing that Jungwoo was really an old fashioned guy. He accidentally passes through bright colored albums and he found out that it was from the idol group 127. Of course, Lucas know this album, they are under in the same company.    
  
He picked it up and rummage the album. It was his first time to see and hold his senior's albums. He was not that interested at the same time he was busy in his own job but he knows each of them. He saw the cover and he named it one by one in his mind.    
  
"Johnny, Winwin, Taeil, Yuta and of course in the center Taeyong then next to him Jaehyun and Doyoung."    
  
Lucas looked at his handsome and beautiful senior but he believes that he was more handsome.    
  
"and of course the most beautiful person was there." He said to himself and looked back at Jungwoo.   
  
Jungwoo was already done arranging the flowers and give it to his customer. He bowed and smiled politely. 

 

•

 

He looked back at Yukhei and he was not surprised when he met eyes with Yukhei. He looked at him smiling. Jungwoo can't help but look back at the guy sitting in the waiting area, suspiciously. He doesn't know what Yukhei’s thinking and he doesn't feel good in that flirty smile.    
  
He noticed that the customer was still in front of him but she was looking at Lucas.   
  
"Is that Lucas?" The woman said without breaking the stare at Yukhei.   
  
"Do you know him?" He nodded at Yukhei's direction.

Jungwoo saw how Yukhei suddenly covered his face and pretending to search his album shelves.    
  
"I'm not sure but I think he was Lucas..." The woman replied to him and excitedly approach Lucas.    
  
His table was not far away from the ground where Lucas is sitting so he heard the woman asked Lucas, "Are you perhaps Lucas?"    
  
Lucas shook his head and bowed to the woman.    
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." The woman said apologizing to Lucas.    
  
The sound of the bell makes Lucas relaxed and sigh in relief.   
  
Jungwoo leaned in the table not facing Lucas and ask him, "Why does the woman said you are Lucas?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas was drowned by Jungwoo the moment he enters the flower shop. The thought that Jungwoo actually knows him as the famous artist didn't pass through his mind. He actually doesn't know what to say to Jungwoo. Should he explained who is he… that's not even a question for Lucas. He doesn't want it. He loves the way Jungwoo don't know him, he loves the way how comfortable Jungwoo around him.

Jungwoo pulled the chair in front of him and sat there.

“Why does my customer called you Lucas?” Jungwoo asked him.

Lucas tried to read Jungwoo's face. He wanted to know if Jungwoo actually knows him and angry about it.

“Many people mistakenly call me Lucas. Do you know that famous artist, Lucas?” Lucas said to Jungwoo. He was nervous and he actually doesn't what to say if Jungwoo knows that he was lying.

But surprisingly Jungwoo shook his head and he actually gave him a serene look. Lucas was relieved, for now.

“You don't know him? He was actually one of the famous artists right now.” Lucas said to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo stands up and goes in his working area.

“I'm not interested in the artists right now and I haven't heard anything from the entertainment industry. I don't have a phone remember?” Jungwoo said to him.

It was still a mystery to Lucas why Jungwoo doesn't own a phone but he just realized that he and Jungwoo are on the same boat. They both hiding something from each other, which is actually fine because they are complete strangers but Lucas wanted to know Jungwoo more.

If Lucas will be honest to himself, he was actually hurt that Jungwoo doesn't know him but on the same time, he was happy that he has the chance to get closer in Jungwoo as Yukhei, the real him. That was he wanted to finally found someone to share that relax atmosphere with someone. He will be able to do what he wants not worrying about what Jungwoo will think of him or Jungwoo will expose him and suddenly leaving hateful comments to him.

He was really happy to meet someone Jungwoo. He rummaged the albums again and talked back to Jungwoo.

“You're lying! You said that you are not interested in the artists right now but you have 127 album here!” Lucas complained.

“That was actually from a friend…” Jungwoo said while fixing all the mess from the previous work.

“You've been talking about your friends. You really adore them, aren't you?” He asked.

Lucas saw the little smile on Jungwoo's face and the glimpse of sadness in Jungwoo's eyes. There is something about Jungwoo that makes Lucas wondered about him a lot. He wanted to know the stories behind Jungwoo. He was really interested in Jungwoo.

“Yes, I am. I love them so much.” Jungwoo answered him.

The soft Jungwoo that he saw earlier was gone. He viewed Jungwoo as the most vulnerable person right now.

“Where are they?” He asked. Lucas thought that he was crossing the line that maybe talking about Jungwoo's friend is a little personal and sensitive topic but he can't help himself. He was really curious.

“They are in Seoul…” Jungwoo said downheartedly. He just looked at Jungwoo specifically to florist's eyes.

“Hey!”

Lucas was taken back by the sudden sound. Jungwoo shouted and pointed the stem of the flower at him.

“It is one of your flirting game rights? Acting like this was a blind date huh.” Jungwoo said to him sarcastically.

He can't help but smile. He wanted those eyes more to be that way. No hint of sadness.

“If that's what make you shine like that, I will always flirt with you.” He said. He actually doesn't what he is saying right now whether it will sound a joke or not but he was serious. He will do that for him enable not to see those sad eyes again.

“You just admitted that you are flirting with me,” Jungwoo said to him with a narrowed eyebrows.

“and you're liking my game?” Lucas said with a smug look and winked at Jungwoo.

“I can play that game too. Don't try me.” Jungwoo said and smirked at him. Jungwoo acted as if nothing happened as he walked through the shelves, acting he was checking the flowers.

“So my Woo, know how to flirt,” Lucas said with a broad smile in his face. He was excited to see that part of Jungwoo, no not that side only but all the side that Jungwoo can offer. Lucas thought that Jungwoo maybe a flower, not only one kind but different flowers with different colors and meanings. He was more than willing to discover each.

“Sir, I don't remember having another owner of myself rather than myself,” Jungwoo said to him confidently.

“Someday. Someday.” Lucas said. He doesn't know if he meant it or not but those words just came out from his mouth.

“Seriously Yukhei what are you still doing here? you just can back here tomorrow for picking up the azalea.” Jungwoo said looking at him.

It seems like Lucas favorite words for today is 'I don't know.’ Honestly, he doesn't know, every word and action he does, he just does it and for the question of why he is staying in Jungwoo flower shop, he doesn't know either.

 

“I don't know but can I stay here?” he asked. Lucas has nothing to do. He said to himself that he will go around to take some pictures of everything he found amazing and beautiful but he can't take off his eyes to Jungwoo. Lucas wanted to stay there, feel the presence of Jungwoo and see him every time, whenever he wanted to see Jungwoo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if you think the story takes a long ride in the flower shop scene. I just really believe that even if a short time you can fall in love with someone and I would like to emphasize that part here in my work. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the softest I have ever written. I'm sobbing while reading it.

As Yukhei asked him to stay in his flower shop, Jungwoo can't find any reason to say no Yukhei. He has no regret for nodding at Yukhei's question. It actually made his day extra special and made him missed his life in Seoul. Lucas made him experienced again what is socializing and what it feels like to meet new people in the same age, a friend to exactly?

Yukhei stayed in his flower shop the whole day. He won't bother him when a customer comes and when he is making bouquets and after the customer leaves Yukhei asked him questions as if they are playing twenty questions.

 

_He asked him what is his favorite flowers? Azalea_

 

_Who designs the interior of his shop? He, Himself._

 

_Does he like the yellow blossom or cherry blossoms? Yellow blossom here in Sansuyu, Yellow makes me feel at home._

 

Sometimes Yukhei asks him out of the blue questions.

 

_What season do you like the most? Jungwoo likes Spring the best because it's not that hot nor cold. It gives a warm feeling._

 

_What is the best pet is it a cat or a dog? He is a dog person obviously, he actually misses his dog obok._

 

_Marvel or DC? Marvel? because he didn't watch any DC movies, so he chose Marvel._

 

_Fries or Burgers? Burger with bacon and cheese!_

 

He laughed at the questions sometimes but there is no question he didn't answer. and sometimes he asked Yukhei back the same question.

He discovered many things about Yukhei, fortunately, they have the same taste on everything, like how Yukhei loves spring too and chose yellow blossom, how he loved dogs and of course, Yukhei is an MCU fan, additional fun fact Yukhei loves Thor the most.

Those questions helped both of them established a tandem. They feel like they really know each other and one thing that Jungwoo liked about that time was Yukhei know what question to ask, Yukhei didn't ask him that will make him uncomfortable or made things awkward. Jungwoo like that side of Yukhei and he was really thankful because he was not ready to answer questions that will make him recall what happened six years ago.

When lunch came Jungwoo and Yukhei go to the convenient store near his shop. They just eat rice cakes, strawberry milk for Jungwoo and banana milk for Yukhei. They looked like a high schooler who just got home from school, eating rice cakes only because they are just a broke and hungry student.

They both laughed while looking back at those memories and on how they both experienced it. 

 _It was really nice to have someone to share those kinds of memories, who laughs with you and to be honest he really likes the company of Yukhei giving to him._ Jungwoo thought that time while staring at Yukhei who happily eating his rice cakes.

Eating and walking with Yukhei made him more comfortable and increase their closeness. They click really well, even if the way back to flower shop was quite it is something that embracing. They loved the silence.

When they came back from the shop Yukhei sat on the usual place, letting Jungwoo do his job. At first, Jungwoo was not used by being watched but as the time goes by he became comfortable to Yukhei's fondness of him. There was never a time he doesn't meet Yukhei's eyes. He will look at Yukhei and it always made him startled sometimes it made his heart flipped. He was sure that he blushed many times, who wouldn't? A handsome and adorable man was looking at you lovingly, of course, it will make your cheek heat up. 

Jungwoo felt embarrassed whenever he blushed because Yukhei was laughing at him but on the latter part he also found himself laughing also. He can't describe what was the atmosphere they have and what they actually sharing right now. Jungwoo admitted that he felt like he was on a date and they are in a Korean drama.

One time in the afternoon where no customer has visited the shop, he invites Yukhei to have tea. They talked about a lot of things and Yukhei never failed to sugarcoat his words and it does things in his heart and he was never subtle about it that's why Yukhei teased him every time.

When five o'clock struck, Jungwoo started to wrap up and closed the shop and Yukhei was still beside him.

“Where are you going now?” He asked Yukhei while picking up his bicycle. 

“I wanted to walk you home but it seems like you're riding your bike so…” Yukhei said pointing at his bike.

“I thought your flirting game has already ended.” He said and shook his head. Jungwoo was about to ride his bike when

Yukhei suddenly snatched his bike.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

He was dumbfounded when Yukhei seat on his bike.

“And for your information, I'm not flirting you the whole day. All my words and actions were sincere and you know what I really wanted to take you home.” Yukhei said confidently without a pause.

Yukhei signaled him to sit on the back seat of his bike and he can't do anything about it but just to enjoy the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

“Did you realize that you actually confessed to me?”

He wrapped both of his arms in Yukhei's waist and leaned his cheek on Yukhei's back.

He closed his eyes. Jungwoo felt Yukhei's warmth and he mellowed out.

He opened his eyes when he noticed that they are not moving. He looked up at Yukhei and checked him. It made him smile when he saw Yukhei's widened eyes, red cheeks and how stiffed Yukhei is.

Jungwoo hugged him tighter and slightly punch Yukhei's chest.

“Off to go Yukhei, You still want to take me home?” He said while leaning to Yukhei's back comfortably.

“Y-yeah. I still want to but can I put my earphones?” Yukhei asked and he hummed in response.

Jungwoo opened his eyes when he felt that they are moving. He looked around, he saw the yellow path again but it felt novel.

It was way better to ride through in the trail with someone. He never loved the yellow place like this before. The scenery was extra beautiful. Whenever Jungwoo saw the yellow place made him relax but the ride with Yukhei made it marvelous and romantic.

Jungwoo thought that it was early to say the word romantic but he can't find any word to describe everything. He felt the whole day of non-stop talking and getting to know each other was enough to make him infatuated and thought of the word romantic.

He was startled when they suddenly stop. Jungwoo watched Yukhei step out from the bike and push the kickstand with his feet.

Junwoo just sat in the seat and keep his eyes on Yukhei. He felt it again, Yukhei was near at him and it suffocates him, he was holding his breath.

Yukhei plugged the other piece of earphones on his ear and the other was still on Yukhei's ears.

“Way better right?” Yukhei said to him and flashed a smile. He just nodded in response, He can't open his mouth because of the abnormal beating of his heart.

Yukhei rides his bike again. Jungwoo inhaled deeply and breath it out many times to calm himself. Unlike earlier, he can't wrap his arms in Yukhei's waist.

“Why are you not holding me?” Yukhei asked him.

“I-I don't know.” He stammered.

“Bring it back, I liked the way you hold me. Please…” Yukhei pleaded and that was something he can say no to.

Jungwoo nervously wrapped his arms around Yukhei's waist. He didn't do it tightly like what he did, he put a distance and it made everything awkward.

“Relax Woo,” Yukhei said to him.

“I-Im relaxed” Jungwoo whined.  He noticed how jittery he is and he wanted to hit his head for being obvious.

“Then do what you did earlier,” Yukhei said to him.

“O-okay.” He said and start to hug Yukhei tightly and lean his cheek again to Yukhei's back.

“Better,” Yukhei commented and even though he can't see Yukhei's face, he can tell the Yukhei was smiling.

Jungwoo disregard of whatever he feels right now but choose to relax and enjoy the moment.

“You teased me as an old fashion guy but here you are listening to Westlife.” He said and hummed the song.

Mandy by Westlife was currently playing on Yukhei's playlist. Jungwoo teased Yukhei, but those kinds of the song were his style. He thinks that liking 90’s song was one of those common they have.

“You like it tho,” Yukhei answered him.

“Yeah but I like more Barry Manilow version, the original one.” He said.

The ride was tranquil and Jungwoo enjoyed every second of it. Him hugging Yukhei, the classic old song and the beautiful village made everything perfect.

Sansuyu village was not a complicated place. There is just one path that you can follow. Jungwoo's place was almost at the end of the village and Yukhei just continued to ride the bike without a complain even if Jungwoo's house was far away.

Jungwoo opened his eyes and looked around him when Yukhei stopped. An antique but fancy house greet him with two cars parked inside it.

“I'm staying there,” Yukhei said to him and nod to the direction of the rest house.

“Oh.” Jungwoo instantly gets off his bike. “Thank you for this…” He said and wait until Yukhei gives his bike back.

Yukhei gave him a confused look. “What are you doing?”

“Ahm… We are at your house and I guess you are going inside?” He said.

Jungwoo looked down and trip the small rocks. He actually doesn't know what he is doing or what he feels. Maybe he feels disappointed because he thought Yukhei will give him a ride up to his place and maybe he was upset to himself because he let himself to expect.

Yukhei took his hand and pulled him. He pushed him to sit again in the back seat of his bike. Jungwoo felt that his heart jumped out from his chest because of shock and the worst happened has Yukhei messed up his hair and pinch his cheeks.

 _I can't breathe, my heart was numb it was beating too fast. I'm not fine._ Jungwoo internally screamed.

“I am going to take you home okay? I'm just showing you where I stay.” Yukhei explained.

Jungwoo was still in shock because of the sudden affection Yukhei gave to him.

 _Am I dreaming? Why does a Korean drama shit was happening to me?_ Jungwoo panicked.

“You are already here Xuxi! What are you still doing there?”

Someone suddenly shouts. Yukhei instantly faced the voice were came from and Jungwoo can't see anything rather than the broad back of Yukhei.

“Ge! I'm still going somewhere!” Yukhei shouted back.

Jungwoo wanted to saw the man who is talking with Yukhei.

 _Xuxi? Wait, the voice sounds familiar…_ Jungwoo thought. He wanted to peek but he doesn't want to intervene.

Jungwoo heard the familiar voice again, “Okay! Just be safe and come home as early as you can!”

“You are  riding a bike?”

Jungwoo heard another voice but to his surprise, it was familiar also. He was about to push Yukhei aside to feed his curiosity and see the owner of those voices but Yukhei faced him.

“Don't show yourself, if my future brother-in-law saw you with me. He will probably invite you and make fun of me. He already teased me this morning.” Yukhei said to him and hide him through his long back.

“I just saw someone who has a renting shop and I rent one,” Yukhei said gripping the handle and showed it.

“Okay, Just be home early because we have a lot of things to talk especially about the flowers!” One said in a nagging way.

“About that, Did you get my azaleas?!” The other one said excitedly.

Jungwoo guessed that the one who talked about azaleas was Yukhei's brother-in-law. Yukhei said to him this morning that he needed the azaleas as for his brother's fiancee.

He wanted to see what they looked like, specially Yukhei's brother. Jungwoo was desperate because the two voice was really familiar to him. He wanted to know, thinking that he actually know them.

He was busy recollecting his memories that he didn't notice that Yukhei was done talking to them. Jungwoo heard a door shuts and it caught his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be leaving this for now but not that for long.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas can't feel his both legs anymore. It was aching from biking through Jungwoo flower shop up to his brother’s house.

He entered their rest house with his mind full. Lucas noticed the sudden change of Jungwoo’s mood since they stopped in their rest house. Jungwoo keeps on zoning out. The florist didn't talk to him on the ride and when they reach their house, Jungwoo just bid his goodbye and enter his house in deep thoughts.

Lucas hasn't realized that he actually entered their resthouse as Jungwoo did.

“Xuxi are you okay?” Kun asked him.

Lucas didn't hear his brother because he was busy thinking about why Jungwoo acted like that.

“He was thinking about the guy. The guy he was hiding earlier.” Ten said.

He instantly looked at Ten, “How did you know?” Lucas instantly replied to Ten.

“Which one? The fact that I know that you were thinking of that guy or the fact that you have a company earlier and you hide it from us?” Ten said and sipped up his tea.

“So it's true that you are with someone earlier? I don't actually believe Ten because I didn't really saw it.” Kun said to him.

Ten rolled his eyes at Kun, “You are just dumb and blind that you didn't see that there are actually four feet in that scene.”

Kun just glared at Ten and Ten kissed his fiance in cheeks.

This time Lucas is the one who rolled his eyes absolutely disgusted by the two. He was about to leave the lovely couple when Ten teased him again.

“Yukhei was in the bad mood because he didn't get a good night kiss from that boy.”

Lucas didn't even looked back at Ten and just go to his room. He was actually tired but if he just fights back to Ten he will just probably lost because Ten was right.

He tossed his self in the bed. Ten was right, Lucas was pissed because he was expecting that Jungwoo will say goodnight sweetly and probably kiss him but Jungwoo doesn't pay attention to him in the whole ride on the way Jungwoo's house.

“What happened?!” Lucas shouts and hugged the pillow beside him. He takes his phone out and about to message the one who made him pissed but he remembered that the guy doesn't own a phone.

Lucas instantly got up and leave his room but before he enters the living room he secretly checked if his brother and Ten was there.

He let out a sigh when there is no sign of the couple. Lucas dashed off to the couch and instantly dialed Jungwoo’s number.

He tapped his fingers in the table and wait for Jungwoo to answer his call.

“Jae! You finally call!”

Lucas’ eyebrows met.  _ Who the fuck is Jae?! _

“I'm not Jae, last time I check I'm Wong Yukhei.” He said sarcastically.

“Oh, Yukhei… I'm sorry.” Jungwoo answered in the other line.

“It seems that you are expecting someone else,” Lucas said while pouting and pulling the thread from the table cover.

“Yes. My friends. Jae supposedly the one will call me tonight.” Jungwoo answered honestly.

_ And he is really on the first name basis with that Jae. _ Lucas thought.

“Ah. Okay.” Lucas answered soullessly.

“Why did you call Yukhei?” Jungwoo asked him.

“I was about to check out on you if you are okay.” He said and he unconsciously scoffed. 

“You are concerned on the same time it feels like you are not,” Jungwoo said laughing at him.

“I am really concerned to you but it seems you are fine since you excitedly answer the phone,” Lucas said in a whisper like voice.

He was disappointed, Lucas felt that Jungwoo doesn't want to talk to him and probably disappointed because he is the one who calls not one of his friends especially that Jae.

On the other line, he didn't know that Jungwoo was smiling widely, can't hide his feelings and his azalea cheeks.

“Our Yukhei is such a baby. You sound disappointed, aren't you?” Jungwoo teased him.

“I am not.” Lucas scoffed again.

“Okay, then you are not. Do you still have concerns? Can I end the call now? My friends probably can't reach me right now because my line is busy.” Jungwoo continued to mock him and it was effective. Lucas was already annoyed and want to drop the phone but he can't. He thought that if he ends the call, Jungwoo's friend will probably call the older and for some reason, he won't let it happen. Lucas wanted Jungwoo to talk to him only.

“I have many concerns!” Lucas said abruptly.

Jungwoo was startled. He felt his right ears have defect now because of Yukhei's loud voice.

“It's was getting late Yukhei and you still have a concern. You are a real baby, aren't you? What is it now? Are you still not out of questions?” Jungwoo complains closing his eyes, feeling sleepy.

“I am but since I call you, questions have been restocked,” Lucas said laying his back on the couch.

“You sure a curious guy. Okay, what is it now?” Jungwoo said. He does an Indian sit and embraced the throw pillow in his free arm.

Lucas actually doesn't know what to ask, he just wanted to keep Jungwoo talking to him. Him only.

“You seemed zoning out earlier, what are you thinking earlier?” Lucas asked. He doesn't know if it is the right question, He just felt that he asked a wrong question.

“Ah… I'm just trying to remember something. It felt familiar to me but I can't remember what it is.” Jungwoo said.

“What is that you want to remember?” Lucas asked.

The line became silent for seconds. Jungwoo on the other line doesn't know what he will say. It was something he can't answer, afraid that it will lead to his past.

“Nothing deep. It just crossed my mind but I can't tell what it is it.” Jungwoo chose to play safe.

Lucas, on the other hand, felt the nostalgic atmosphere and this time he was sure that Jungwoo flashed this sad smile again. He felt that he asked Jungwoo a sensitive question. He didn't mean to end it that way but he was just concerned and curious.

Lucas noticed that Jungwoo seemed off when things are getting personal and he knows that the florist is not yet ready to tell it to others especially to him. This time he just wants to know Jungwoo's story but he won't push it. Lucas will stay and wait for that moment that he will know the reason behind Jungwoo's sad smile. 

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Jungwoo felt bad for lying to Yukhei again. It's not that he wanted to lie, he had no choice. Jungwoo doesn't want to go there, remembering what happened six years ago still give him pain and fear. Until now it made him sleepless, whenever he closed his eyes he can hear the shutter sounds and the flashes keeps on haunting his dreams.

He was really thankful that Yukhei was not pushy about those things. Jungwoo is not ready to go back and tell it to someone. He doesn't want to talk about it.

It's has been almost half of the hour since Yukhei called him. Usually, his hyungs was the one calling him to check up on him and let him sleep in those deep talk but this time the whimsical younger boy made him sleepy in instant.

It was his first time to fell asleep easily. Maybe it was Yukhei's voice or the story about his adventurous and mischievous childhood memories. It felt like a bedtime story to him and helped him to fall asleep.

“Woo? Hyung? You still there?” Yukhei said on the other hand.

Jungwoo has already closed his eyes and dozing off. He probably doesn't hear Yukhei's talking at that moment.

“It's just the sound of you sleeping but it's still making my heart beat so fast. Why it's everything about you is angelic and soft?” Yukhei mumbled in the other line.

Jungwoo was already breathing heavily indicating that he was already sleeping peacefully.

“I should hang up. Good night Jungwoo, have a good dream.” Yukhei said his goodbye and hang up the call.

“Good night Yukhei.” Jungwoo blabbed out of his dreams.

Maybe Yukhei was already part of his dreams.

 

•

 

“Xuxi…”

Yukhei felt that someone was gently shaking him and he just heard his brother's voice.

“Xuxi, wake up. Why are you sleeping on the couch?” Kun asked him.

“Stop calling me Xuxi, ge. I'm not a child anymore…” He murmured and turned his back to Kun. Xuxi was his Cantonese name. Kun used to call him Xuxi when they are children and when they are still in Hongkong.

“I will call you Xuxi whenever I want to and answer me why are you sleeping in the couch? go back to your room and sleep comfortably.” Kun nagged him and keep on shaking him.

“Just let me sleep ge!” He complained.

“I just don't want to hurt your back sleeping like that in the couch!” Kun shouted, finally losing his temper.

“Why are you shouting so early?!” Ten complained while leaving their room.

“Yukhei was being stubborn again!” Kun whined.

Yukhei finally sits up and face his brother. “Why you guys shouting?! Can't you see I'm sleeping?!” He complained.

“I will not shout if you just listen to me,” Kun said throwing himself at the couch. It was only five in the morning. Kun was about to get a cup of water when he saw his little brother sleeping at the couch. He was also sleepy but he won't leave his brother like that. 

Ten joined them and fitting his tiny body between Yukhei and Kun. The three of them was yawning and their eyes were half closed. 

“Why are you sleeping on the couch on the first place? this chaos won't happen if you just sleep on your room.” Ten said to Lucas.

“I was phoning someone and I fell asleep here…” Lucas said lazily. He was taken back when a throw pillow hit his face.

“What the fu--”

“Go! dare to curse at me!” Kun shout.

Ten sighed. The two guys around him won't start a good day with each other.

Lucas just rolled his eyes. Kun is the oldest and he can't do anything about it.

“Phoning? Who are you calling?” Kun asked him.

“The florist,” Lucas said. There is no way he would tell it's Jungwoo. He is sure that Kun and Ten will just grill him with questions.

“Talking to that florist so late that you end up sleeping here? you sure enjoying his company eh?” Ten said slyly.

This was Lucas talking about when he said that he won't let Jungwoo be seen by Ten.

Lucas stand up, “I just asked him on what time we will meet today to get the azaleas.”

He was about to leave the living room when Kun talked, “Sure, then after that you fell asleep here?”

“Of course not honey, he sure still flirt with the florist until late night ending up sleeping here.” Ten said.

Lucas ignored all the teasing and go back to his room. He lay down in his bed and take his phone out and by his shock, it was already five in the morning. Lucas instantly stood up and rummaged his luggage.

He and Jungwoo will meet by six and he offered that he will pick up Jungwoo. Lucas rushed to the living room not worrying that Kun and Ten were still there.

He instantly picked up the phone and call Jungwoo.

“Hi. Good Morning.  Who is this?” Jungwoo answered.

Lucas immediately smiles when he heard Jungwoo voice and of course it didn't escape from his brother and Ten's eyes. He felt a two pair of eyes was throwing a judging look at him.

He coughed and cleared his throat, “Hi Woo…” 

Lucas cursed at himself when he noticed that he sounds so shy and heard the almost laugh of Kun and Ten.

“Hi, Yukhei!” Jungwoo cheerfully said.

“How was your sleep?” He asked. Lucas doesn't know what to ask. He was careful and limiting his words because of the couple watching him.

“Really good. Thanks, Yukhei for letting me sleep like that and also I'm sorry for sleeping on you.” Jungwoo said softly.

“It's okay, it was nice knowing that you have a good sleep. Anyways I just called just to check on you if you are already awake.” Lucas said honestly. He just wanted to end the call right now and go to his room. He was really embarrassed.

“Ah, that! I'm already dressed up, I'm just eating my breakfast.” Jungwoo said.

“Okay! I hang up now! I will start to get ready! See you, Woo!” Lucas didn't wait for Jungwoo's goodbye and ended the call.

He went straight to his room and while walking fast he heard Ten and Kun mocking him.

“Hi, Woo..”

“It was nice knowing that you have a good sleep.”

And before Lucas shut his door he heard a laugh from the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft chapters will come bsisiaoaoa


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you going to a company meeting?” Kun asked while eating breakfast with Ten.

Lucas was wearing a burgundy suit jacket with a plain white silk shirt partnering it with dark jeans and white shoes.

“I'm not. I'm just fulfilling my future brother-in-law request.” He said and smiled mockingly. 

He didn't wait for the response of the couple and went straight to his car. Lucas outfit is the best thing he can pull out from his luggage, he didn't plan on going a date in this trip so he has no choice.

 _Wait! A date?!_ Lucas thought to himself. It was not a date they just going to pick the azaleas but there he is worried about how his looks and acting nervous as if he was going in a date.

Lucas fixes his raven short hair before finally driving to Jungwoo's house.

He arrived at Jungwoo's house in the meantime and he smiled straight away when he saw him. Jungwoo was watering the flowers wearing a cream knitted turtleneck and beige plaid long coat.

 _I never saw such beautiful scenery like this._ Lucas told himself.

Lucas put his car's window down and called Jungwoo, “Woo!”

Jungwoo immediately looked at him and smiled. Lucas can't tell on how many times he has been drawn to Jungwoo's eyes and smile. In those time Lucas can't move and say anything, he just wants to stare at the beautiful guy in front of him.

Jungwoo picked up the tote bag in front of the door and run to Lucas car.

“Hi.” Jungwoo greeted him.

“Are you always splendid like that?” Lucas blabbed again.

“It's way too early for your flirting game but I'll still take it as a compliment so thank you,” Jungwoo said and looking away from Lucas to hide his pink cheeks. He instantly grabs the seatbelt that caught his attention and fastened it to himself.

Lucas wanted to take a picture of the beautiful guy in front of him so he picked up his camera from the backseat and pointed it to the florist.

Jungwoo is not looking at him but the moment Jungwoo faced the camera, He didn expect what he saw next. Jungwoo looked down, shaking his head and cover his both ears with his hands.  

“Please stop...” Jungwoo cried.

Lucas was taken back by Jungwoo's reaction. He doesn't know what is happening nor to do with the sight of Jungwoo panicking, he just grabbed Jungwoo's shoulder and it shocked when he felt that Jungwoo is shuddering. 

“Woo… Woo… What's happening??” Lucas said and put Jungwoo's arm down and looked straight to Jungwoo's eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Jungwoo finally opened his eyes and looked at him. He looked so lost and Lucas can see the fear in the florist's eyes.

Jungwoo closed his eyes again and calm his self. When he opened his eyes he saw the worried look of Lucas. He had a panic attack again and he hates how he showed it to others aside from his friends.

“I'm sorry you need to see me having a panic attack,” Jungwoo said.

“What?! Are you okay?! Do you want me to do something?!” Lucas said and this time he was the one who is on panic.

“I'm okay maybe next time you will give me a warning when you will show me your camera…” Jungwoo murmured and looked down.

“Why?” Lucas can't help to ask even if he felt bad about the situation.

“I may have a fear in cameras specially it's flash,”  Jungwoo said to Lucas and smiled subtly.

“I'm so sorry. I just wanted to take a picture of you…” Lucas looked away and grabbed the steering wheel. He was really sorry because he didn't think of his actions and put Jungwoo in that kind of situation.

Lucas was shocked when Jungwoo holds his hand. He looked at the guy beside him and he saw an angelic smile.

“It's okay Yukhei,” Jungwoo assured him. “You can take a picture of me but make sure that you will give me  a heads-up and the flash is not on.” The florist said and smiled at him again.

He can't help but smile also. Jungwoo pulled his hand from him.

“Let's go? It's quite far away from here.” Jungwoo said to him.

“Right,” Lucas said. He still felt bad on what happened earlier and he wanted to be careful about his next action. The last thing Lucas wanted is to see those sad smile of Jungwoo but maybe the look of Jungwoo earlier will be part of the list.

 

 

•

 

 

It's been almost half of the hour since they drive off and Yukhei still doesn't talk to him. Jungwoo was sure that Yukhei still felt bad on what happened earlier. He actually doesn't blame Yukhei. It was his wrong that he didn't tell it to Yukhei. It was natural for Yukhei to bring a camera around and take pictures since the guy was a photographer. He hates himself for still having that fear in cameras and flashes of light. He hated the atmosphere his having with Yukhei right now. 

 _It was supposed to be a date… WAIT, A DATE?! Since when picking up flowers with someone become a date._ Jungwoo taught to himself.

“Why are you blushing?” He finally heard Yukhei's voice but-

“What?! I'm not blushing!” He denied and looked away.

“Yes, you are. First I wasn't sure if you are blushing but since it my third time to glance, I'm already sure that you are blushing.” Yukhei said to him while driving.

“C-can you just focus on your driving…” Jungwoo said and pressed his palms to his cheeks, hiding it.

Jungwoo was busy hiding his cheeks when Yukhei parked the car. Yukhei looked closely to him.

“W-what are you doing?” He stuttered again.

Yukhei flashed a broad smile and he can already smell the mint breath of the younger.

“W-why?” He asked Yukhei while creating a distance between his face and Yukhei's.

“Why are your cheeks is red and why are you keep on stuttering?” Yukhei teased him.

Jungwoo finally had the courage to pushed Yukhei's face. It was awkward for him to touch Yukhei's face but he had no choice. He needed the distance to breathe properly.

“I was just thinking of something.” He said and looked outside again to ignore the handsome mocking face of Yukhei.

“What it is it? I'm really curious because it made you blushed.” Yukhei said slyly to him.

From his more than a day talk with Yukhei, he was sure that Yukhei won't stop bothering him unless he convinced Yukhei that he was telling the truth.

 _I have no choice._ He thought. “It just crossed my mind that we are having a date right now…” He almost whispered the word.

“What? I didn't hear it clearly?” Yukhei teased him. Jungwoo knows that Yukhei is just playing with him so he just glared at the younger guy in beside him.

“Okay. I'm sorry.” Yukhei almost laughed at him. He just scoffed in annoyance. It was hard for him to admit those what he said and Yukhei just teased and laughed at him.

Jungwoo didn't expect what Yukhei did. Yukhei holds his left hand and shows it to him.

“What are you doing?!” Jungwoo shouted and he was about to take his hand when Yukhei intertwined their hands. He can't help but widened his eyes.

“It also crossed my mind that we are actually dating. Consider this our first but not the last date.” Yukhei said to him.

Jungwoo was lost of words. He likes the warm of Yukhei's hand. It made his heart fluttered when he looked at their locked hands and it made his cheeks heat more by the thought that this is their first date.

He watched Yukhei took out the phone from his own pocket. Next thing he knew is that Yukhei was capturing their laced hands. Jungwoo doesn't protest because he actually thought that it was cute and sweet. He can't himself from smiling.

“Can I take a picture of you?” Yukhei's words caught his attention and looked at the guy.

The phone's camera was already focused on him. It was the first time he was not nervous or have a panic attack in front of a camera. He actually doesn't know the reason for it but maybe it was about Yukhei's heads-up or just because of Yukhei at all.

He just smiled and he heard the shutter sounds. Jungwoo thought it was just a one-shot but the sounds continued.

“What are you doing?! It's too many!” He said to Yukhei while laughing. Jungwoo covered his face using his free hand because the other one was still connected to Yukhei's hand.

Yukhei smiled at him and continued to take a picture of him. “That's enough. I probably not look good in some shots. stop that already.” He complained and push Yukhei's phone.

Again, it was another first time for him. It's been six years since he became a muse of someone. He already forgot on how to project and even smile in the camera. It was something he was good at in the past but he doesn't know how to do it anymore.

“You sure beautiful in all the shots,” Yukhei said while looking at his pictures.

Maybe he was still good at it, Jungwoo thought. Since Yukhei said he was looking beautiful.

Jungwoo looked at what Yukhei's doing when he realized that Yukhei's was about to post one of his pictures. He was about to stop it when Yukhei already hit the post button.

“What have you done!” Jungwoo panicked. Yukhei just smiled at him.

“Don't worry I posted the one when you are hiding your face. It can't be clearly seen.” Yukhei assured him.

That was actually what he worries about. He was nervous that some people will recognize and have the same thought about him even though he hasn't shown himself for six years, he was still unsure about it.

“1...2...3…”

Jungwoo was confused by the sudden countdown of Yukhei. When he looked at what Yukhei's doing he was shocked that Yukhei's phone was flooded by notification.

“What is happening?” He asked and look closely to Yukhei's phone.

“Nothing. I just have many followers and you bet someone will call after a few se---” Yukhei didn't finish his words when someone calls.

He didn't clearly saw the name of the one who is calling. What shocked him is that Yukhei ignored the call and turned off the phone.

“No one will disturb our date now,” Yukhei said and winked at him.

 

 

•

 

 

He was having a nap while doing one of the make-up artist doing his makeup. They are in the waiting room preparing for their performance.

“Wow. Lucas is about to create chaos again and this thing will blow up.” He heard Johnny. 

Lucas, one of their Juniors although they are just one year ahead before Lucas debuted. Their company made Lucas debut after a few months of training and that was something he can't question. He can't deny that Lucas was actually handsome, talented and exceptional.

They are actually in a good term they are not just in that friendship level. Some of his members were close to Lucas, especially Johnny, Yuta, and Taeyong. Lucas was known for its whimsical behavior and mischievous action that stressed out the management. He was actually not shocked when his members have gathered up again just to talk about Lucas ruckus again.

“What did he do this time?” that was Taeil. The oldest member

“He just posted two pictures. One with two hands intertwined together and two a picture of a guy and the post have a caption 'First date but not the last’” Doyoung explained.

“Wow. Dating is a big scandal plus it was a guy. Last time he just suddenly leaves saying that he will attend Kun and Ten's wedding and now this...” Taeyong said beside him while some noona fixing his hair.

“Dating is not allowed plus having a unique sexual preference is still an issue in our industry. What will happen now to the poor Lucas.” Winwin commented.

“About that… We are invited to the wedding. I actually miss Kun especially Ten.” He heard Yuta's voice.

“It will be tomorrow right? Our manager already allowed us but we need to leave after that because we still have a schedule after that.” Taeyong their leader speak again.

“WAIT!!!” He heard Doyoung shouts.

“What is it?” Johnny asked and sat beside Doyoung. 

"Is that our Jungwoo??!!" Doyoung shouts again.

He instantly opened his eyes, goes where Doyoung is and snatched the phone. He looked at the picture and he can't be wrong. He really knows that eyes and smile. That’s his Jungwoo.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Jaehyun immediately looked for a phone around the waiting area. His steps were big just to reach the telephone. He instantly grabs the phone and dialed Jungwoo's number in the flower shop. Jaehyun wished that he was right, that Jungwoo was in the flower shop like the usual not in date.  
  
He keeps on hearing the ringing sound.  
  
“Fck, why he won't answer!” Jaehyun cursed.  
  
“It was only before seven Jae, he was probably busy picking up the flowers or opening his shop,” Taeyong said to make Jaehyun calm.  
  
He doesn't pay attention to what Taeyong said and dialed the number in Jungwoo's home. But again it just keeps on ringing.  
  
“Maybe it was not Jungwoo…” Johnny said.  
  
“I'm sure it was Jungwoo,” Jaehyun said firmly.  
  
“It's been a while since we saw Jungwoo maybe our eyes were fooling us because we miss Jungwoo,” Doyoung said just to make everything a little better but he himself knows that it was Jungwoo.  
  
“Really Doyoung?” Jaehyun said in disbelief. He knew Doyoung well, they probably think the same way. It's a puzzle. Lucas was the one who post it and he is Kun's little brother. The wedding was in Sansuyu where Jungwoo's live.  It made sense that made both of them makes sure it was Jungwoo.  
  
“Fine---” He didn't hear Doyoung what's going to say and leave the waiting room. He needs to calm down.  
  
Jaehyun goes down in the parking area, hide behind their van and lean on it. He picked the box of cigarettes in his coat. Jaehyun usually smokes when he was in stress, it is the only way to collect his nerves.  
  
He was looking down when he saw a palm. Jaehyun looked up and saw Taeyong.  
  
“Give me one,” Taeyong said  
  
He just smirked, “You hate smoking.” Jaehyun commented.  
  
“Oh yeah. I forgot.” Taeyong said to him and leaned at the van as he did.  
  
“So what's up?” Taeyong asked.  
  
“The usual.” He said and blew the smoke he inhaled.  
  
“You shouldn't stress yourself. It's been six years Jae, if Jungwoo was out there having a date then it means everything was fine. Our Jungwoo was smart he won't do anything that will harm himself.”  
  
He can't argue with that. His Jungwoo was smart but he can't help it. Jaehyun was afraid to see Jungwoo in a miserable state again. He won't let it happen not on his watch again.  
  
Jaehyun was done smoking, throw the excess on the floor and step on it. He was about to walk when Taeyong talks again.  
  
“It was something else. Jungwoo is still your Jungwoo. The platonic relationship wasn't real, right?”  
  
Jaehyun just smiled at what Taeyong said and leave the guy behind.  
  
_Yes, it is. It has been six years but he is still my Jungwoo. Nothing changed_. Jaehyun thought while going back at the waiting room.    
  
While in the elevator he checked Lucas twitter post. Like what Doyoung said the first picture content two hands intertwined. Jaehyun swiped for the next picture and he saw him.  
  
Jaehyun saw that stunning smile again. He fell in love again but the regrets followed. He hides his phone from his pocket.  
  
“I wasn't able to do it for him.” He said. Jaehyun regrets on how he hasn't done it. Hold his hand, take him on a date and show it to the world. He still considered himself cool for not being brave six years ago.

 

 

•

 

  
Ten was on the last minute checking all the things for their wedding tomorrow when he received a message from Doyoung.  
  
Ten, Kun and Doyoung are close friends. They are at the same age. They all worked in the same company and that's how they met. Ten became close to 127 because he was the one who choreographed all their songs. It was the same thing for Kun whenever 127 have a shoot, Kun was their photographer.  
  
_Ten did you see Lucas twitter post?_  
  
Ten eyebrows met. He was pretty sure that Doyoung was not really interested in other especially Kun's brother, Lucas. He knew Doyoung so well he doesn't care about others , Doyoung is the type who will focus on himself and his friends only.  
  
Ten immediately goes to Twitter and checked it. He just shook his head when he saw Lucas was on a date at the moment. He just teased Lucas this morning about the florist and there he is, his brother-in-law scored a date.  
  
But he was confused about why Doyoung messaged him about it. He looks closely on the second picture which has the content of the florist. The look was familiar to him but he can't clearly confirm who it is because he only saw the eyes and the glimpse of a smile.  
  
“Kun!” He called Kun. His fiance was in the kitchen baking some pastries for him.  
  
“What is it?” Kun asked and put one arm in his shoulders.  
  
Ten showed the picture of the florist to Kun.  
  
“Oh! It's been a while since I saw him! Where did you found his photo?” Kun excitedly said and took the phone from him. His fiance looked closely at the picture.  
  
“You know him? He was familiar but I can't tell because I only saw his eyes.” He said to Kun.  
  
“How can you forget those eyes and smile! That’s our Jungwoo! The prettiest muse I ever had! Wow… I remembered again when I submit my portfolio in the company with one of my shots with him and the panel was really amazed by my shot and Jungwoo. That's the reason why I'm on the company right now.” Kun said and happily told the story to him again.  
  
The moment Kun bring up Jungwoo's name. He remembered it. There is no way he will forget Jungwoo. He was the brightest guy that Ten have ever met.  
  
Ten was already working for the company when was about to debut with 127. It was one of his project to create the debut choreography of 127. He easily gets along with Jungwoo in a short time and they become really close when Jungwoo found out who he is. Jungwoo was the first ever person who knew about his sexuality and when he came out Jungwoo the first one to hugged him and said that he was proud of him.  
  
Jungwoo is one of his good friends He was very dear to him but he is just one of those people who can't even protect Junwoo.  
  
“Hey. Why are you crying?” Kun asked him and wiped the tears that flow in his cheeks.  
  
He hugged Kun immediately. “I do really missed Jungwoo. I just remembered what happened and I still felt bad about it on how I can't defend him that day…” He said and sobbed on Kun's shoulder.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“It's been six years Ten, Jungwoo was probably okay and happy right now.” Kun comforted him. 

He breaks away from Kun's embraced and dried his cheeks.

Ten looked straight on Kun’s eyes and asked him, “Do you think he will be happy with Yukhei?”

“What do you mean?” Kun asked him.

“I found Jungwoo's picture on Lucas post…” He said and gave his phone to Kun.

Ten doesn't know what to think anymore. He was glad to see Jungwoo again and he knew that Jungwoo was doing fine already but being involved with Lucas, an artist. Jungwoo being associated with a celebrity scandal again won't be good. Ten was afraid of how thing will turn out for Jungwoo this time.

“The florist that was with Yukhei right now is Jungwoo…” Kun said with a worried voice.

“And your brother posted it with a caption they are dating…” Ten almost said like a whisper. He was even afraid to say it out loud.

“I'll call Yukhei to delete the post and told him to come back here immediately…” Kun said and called his brother.

If Yukhei was Kun's brother, Jungwoo to Kun is almost to that level. It was spring when Kun met Jungwoo while walking in the Han river. Kun saw Jungwoo being in love with the flowers and he thought it was an amazing sight. He didn't miss the opportunity and took a picture of Jungwoo.

Young Jungwoo was whimsical as Yukhei that time. He approached Kun who took a picture of him. Saying that Kun must get permission first before you take someone picture. Kun was taken back but Jungwoo just laughed at him and said it was fine.

Jungwoo accompanies Kun most of the time. Those times when Kun missed his family, his brother and his home Jungwoo was there to be a family for him. Even tho Kun spend such a small time with Jungwoo, Kun treated Jungwoo as his little brother. For the short time being closed to Jungwoo, Kun knew different sides of Jungwoo. He was there when Jungwoo faced that controversies. Kun saw how fragile Jungwoo is.

and now Kun knew that Jungwoo might be involved in another issue. He won't let it happen. He won't let Jungwoo to faced that situation again.

“Xuxi. Answer it please…” Kun begged.

Ten hold Kun's arms and take away the phone from him.

“Don't overthink yet... He was with Yukhei. Don't you trust your brother?” Ten said to Kun.

Ten was right. Jungwoo was with someone who is also dear to him and he knows his brother well. Yukhei was not afraid of anything or anyone. Whatever happens, Kun was sure that his brother will be man enough to take responsibility and protect Jungwoo.

“You never saw Yukhei being serious like that, right? Maybe the two of them will be good at each other. Let's just be involved when things are not going well.” Ten comforted Kun.

“I just really want to see Jungwoo be happy again. It's been six years since I heard from him. I want to meet him with a genuine smile on his face again.” Kun said and hugged Ten.

 

•

 

While the people dear to them was worried and all the netizens talking about Lucas dating issue with a guy. The lovely tandem, Jungwoo, and Lucas are having the happiest moment of their lives.

_ Cause all I need. Is a beauty and a beat. Who can make my life complete _

Jungwoo sings along with Justing Beiber Song 'Beauty and a Beat’ while feeling the fresh air. They have been decided to roll down Yukhei's window to see nature and to feel and smell the refreshing breeze of spring.

_ It's all about you When the music makes you move. Baby, do it as you do _

Jungwoo and Yukhei sang in the chorus. They looked at each other and both of them laughed.

“You have a good vice tho.” Yukhei complimented him.

Jungwoo narrowed his eyes to Yukhei and pinched the right cheek of Yukhei.

“You too,” Jungwoo said to Yukhei. He just stared at Yukhei and he can't help his self but admire the guy beside him and it made him smile.

Yukhei looked at him and asked, “Why?”

“You've been staring at me since you saw me yesterday maybe I'm guilty. So here I am staring at you…” He said and leaned his head to the seat and keep his eyes on Yukhei.

“S-stop that…” Yukhei stammered and covered Jungwoo's eyes. Jungwoo took Yukhei's hand in his eyes and locked it with his.

“I have never been happy like this. I don't know if some people can call this is as a happy moment but that's how I feel. It was a feeling that I'm not used to but I'm loving it. Thank you for letting me experience this.” Jungwoo confessed and play with Yukhei's hand.

“I'll do anything just to make you happy like this. I want to see that's a bright smile of yours every day.” Yukhei said sincerely to him.

Everyday? Being with Yukhei was not a bad idea. Just thinking of it made him smile, he felt excited and he felt happy already.

“I'm scared…” He mumbled with his eyes closed while leaning in the car seat.

“What is it?” Yukhei asked him.

“I'm scared that I'll be used to this happiness and be greedy. What will happen to me if I want to be happy like this but things won't let me? What if this another dream will just end in tragedy…” Jungwoo said almost crying but held it.

He was embarrassed that he was blurting out non-sense out of the good atmosphere but he can't help it. Jungwoo was really scared and he needs to let it out. He felt sorry for giving this kind of worries to Yukhei but his mind and heart says it's okay since it's Yukhei.

Jungwoo was afraid that what happened in the past won't let him be happy. This is what he meant that some things will probably won't let him be happy.

He wanted to share everything about him to Yukhei. If he wants to be close with Yukhei. He needs to disclose and destroy all the barrier.

He won't let things fall apart again. He doesn't want to be in that miserable situation again. In order to that, he needs to do something and not to run away again like what he did in the past. 

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

After a more than hour drive, Lucas and Jungwoo finally arrived at the farm where they will pick up some azaleas for Ten and Kun's wedding tomorrow.

Once they get off from his car, Lucas never missed the chance of holding Jungwoo's hand. Unlike the first time, Jungwoo didn't protest but gladly intertwined their hands.

“Wow… This is how it feels.” He said. Jungwoo faced him and start walking backward.

“Be careful,” Lucas warned but Jungwoo just smiled at him and continued to face him.

“You are holding me, I'm not afraid. But what are you saying earlier about how it feels?” Jungwoo asked him curiously.

It's not been a while since he asked himself on how it actually feel this kind of contentment, calmness, and happiness with someone. Lucas felt like he has been floating in the air because of the mellow feeling and happiness. He never felt tranquil like this.

Lucas stopped from walking and looked at Jungwoo's eyes intently, “I've been curious about how it feels to share this kind of security and happiness with someone.” He said.

“And it feels amazing, right? It was unexplainable but you will love every second of it.” Jungwoo said to him.

“Do you think it will be early for me to say this?” He asked. Lucas actually doesn't know but that's how it feels and he wanted to say it to Jungwoo.

“It depends. Come on say it then we will both judge it if it is the right thing to say at the moment.” Jungwoo said.

“I think, I understand my brother now. The looked in my brother's eyes when he saw his boyfriend, the way a genuine smile was plastered on his face when he talked about him and the reason why he chooses to spend the rest of his life to that guy.” Lucas confessed.

If Kun has Ten maybe he can say right now that he has Jungwoo.

“What are you saying Yukhei?” Jungwoo confusedly said. Maybe Jungwoo still can't comprehend what he confessed. Yukhei wasn't expecting anything, he just wants to tell it to Jungwoo, how he actually feels.

“See, it's not the right moment but I don't regret saying it to you though,” Yukhei said and smiled at Jungwoo.

Yukheis starts to walk again. He won't push Jungwoo. Even for him, it was too early to feel that way but for some reason, he was sure on how he feels and he thinks it was not impossible.

The walked from to shop was quiet and short but he can tell that everything was perfect, it was not awkward like he expects because of his sudden confession. The silence was embracing and he can feel they are both happy when they arrived at the shop.

Jungwoo, let go of his hands and immediately goes to the flowers. He can see the twinkle in Jungwoo's eyes while looking at the different flowers in front of them.

Lucas took his camera and started looking at Jungwoo by the lens. “I'm going to take some pictures.” He said and start to take some shots of Jungwoo.

The owner of the farm showed up. They both bowed and greet the old man.

“Hi. We are the one who ordered Azaleas.” Jungwoo said to the older guy.

“Ah. Wait a minute, I'm just going to get it.” The older man said and go somewhere.

Jungwoo ran to Lucas because of excitement, hold Lucas' arm and does a cute little jump.

“Are you excited to see Azaleas?” Yukhei asked Jungwoo.

Jungwoo just nods at him. He just smiled at the sight of happy Jungwoo.

The older man showed up again but this time it was holding two bouquets of azaleas. Jungwoo instantly let go of his arms and get the azaleas.

Jungwoo sniffed the flower first and then admire it. He finally approached Lucas again.

“They are pretty, aren't they?” Jungwoo asked him while looking at the azaleas.

“They are but you prettier than all the flowers here,” Lucas said and took a picture of Jungwoo again.

It is something he would like to preserve. Those dazzling eyes, the beautiful smile and how Jungwoo's beauty compliments with flowers. Lucas wants to witness it every day. The pictures he took will be great but seeing it right in front of him will be indescribable gladness for him.

They are about to leave when the old man said, “You two are radiating. You look perfect for each other.”

“It's him that made everything glowing,” Lucas said held Jungwoo's hand again.

Jungwoo just bowed and smiled shyly at the old man. Again they walked in the flower farm with silence but with a sweet smile on their face.

  
•

 

“Being a photographer is that your job?” Jungwoo asked Lucas.

They are in the middle of going back in Sansuyu when Jungwoo suddenly asked Lucas.

He hides his true identity to Jungwoo just to make the florist become comfortable around him. Lucas was afraid that Jungwoo will treat him like others did, treating him like a different person because he is a well-known artist. He like if someone will just act naturally around him as his family and friends treated him. Lucas was loving the company that Jungwoo giving to him.

He was afraid that Jungwoo will be like others but right now he was afraid that Jungwoo will be mad at him because he hides that thing from him.

“No. My job was quite chaotic but it was a job I dreamt of and I enjoy it but sometimes it gets messy.” He explained.

“You are from Seoul, right? So your job was there?” Jungwoo asked like a child.

“I'll take you to Seoul if you would like to know what my job is…” Lucas said and held Jungwoo's hand.

“I'd like to but I don't think I'm ready…” Jungwoo said and played with his fingers.

Lucas already knew that there was something that happened in the past on why Jungwoo lived in Sansuyu, not having a mobile phone and on why Jungwoo has fear in cameras.

“What really happened?” Lucas doesn't want to ask this because he knew it might be hard for Jungwoo but it might be worth a try.

“Something happened in the past and until now I'm still not over it. Whenever some things related to what happened six years ago… I-i…”


	16. Chapter 16

Jungwoo's gripped in his hand went tight and he can feel that Jungwoo was shaking.

Lucas stopped the car and hugged Jungwoo. “Hey. Don't say it if you can't okay. It's okay for me, you don't need to push it. It's okay.” Lucas said and rubbed Jungwoo's back.

“I'm sorry…” Jungwoo snuggled in his neck. He holds Jungwoo's cheek and made the florist looked at him.

“If you are not ready to tell it, I'm not forcing you okay?” Lucas said and plant a small kiss on Jungwoo's forehead.

He just realized what he did and immediately made a distance between him and Jungwoo.

Lucas cleared his throat and by his surprised Jungwoo laughed. He was amazed at how Jungwoo just laughed at the awkward situation while him having a gay panic.

“W-what?! W-why are you laughing?!” He said annoyingly.

His heart almost jumped in his chest when Jungwoo pinched both of his cheeks.

“You are so cute Wong Yukhei!” Jungwoo squealed.

“Tsk.” Lucas just scoffed and continued to drive.   


 

•

 

 

Both of Jungwoo's arms were full because of the two bouquets of Azaleas. Lucas was the one who opened the mini wooden gate and opened the main door for Jungwoo.

“Just come in my flower shop to pick up the bouquet,” Jungwoo said.

“About the wedding tomorrow, I'm actually thinking if you could join us?” Lucas asked.

“Why would I join? I mean I'm not a family member and I do not know your brother and probably your brother doesn't know if a Kim Jungwoo does exist.” Jungwoo said.

“Then tomorrow will be the perfect day to know him and my family to know you.” Lucas proposed.

“But…”

“No buts okay? Good night.” Lucas was about to turn his back when Jungwoo grabbed his arm and kissed him in the cheeks.

He was about to complain to Jungwoo but he just heard the door shut.

Lucas just shook his head and he was sure his face about to rip because of the big smile he was making.

He even got to his brother place still wearing that smile. Lucas didn't enter the house yet instead he sat in front of their door. He hasn't looked at the picture he took in their date so he used the moment to check it.

Lucas was fascinated to himself when he knew that all of his shots today have content of Jungwoo and even he was just looking at Jungwoo by a picture but his heart still beats fast.

“Are you whipped already?” Kun said to him and sat beside him.

“Maybe I am? But look who won't be whipped by this beautiful guy?” He said and moved the camera closer to his brother.

“Indeed. Jungwoo will be the prettiest guy you'll ever meet.” Kun asked with full of admiration and looked at the rest of the pictures.

“Do you know him?” Lucas asked Kun confusedly.

“You said his name earlier right?” Kun said and bring back his camera to him.

Lucas remembered that he only said Woo this morning but he was not sure if he mentioned Jungwoo's full name.

“Are you dating him?” Kun asked him not looking at him.

“Yes? I mean we just had our first date today.” Lucas said.

 _Are they dating? Are they in some romantic relationship now?_ Lucas asked himself. He was not sure about that but he can tell that Jungwoo was his version of Brother's Ten.

“You posted a picture of your hand holding hands. What are you gonna do about it?” Kun asked him and he can tell that Kun was serious this time.

About that, he hasn't thought about it. He doesn't even open his phone yet. But Lucas was sure that his manager was stressed and mad about him, the management was figuring things out, that there is a lot of articles about today was posted and his fans might or not accept his dating relationship.

“Nothing.” He said and shrugged his shoulders.

“Xuxi…” Kun said with a worried tone.

“I mean by nothing is I won't do anything about it. I'll do what I want and I don't care about what others will say. Ge, I really don't care, why? because I'm happy. The only thing I care about right now is me and Jungwoo.” Lucas blurted out.

He was afraid and he was worried about what will happen but there is one thing he wants right now, it is to know Jungwoo more and it means he wants to stay with Jungwoo.

“What will you do about Jungwoo? You are a celebrity Xuxi and you are dragging him right now in the chaotic place. Don't you think it will be okay for him? Will you able to protect him from media and your fans?”

Lucas doesn't know what his brother was saying or why Kun was on panicked and worried. But the words just sank in, he didn't think of it that far.

 _Yeah. It hasn't crossed my mind because we are not in that kind of relationship yet to be in a situation like that. But it made sense… what will happen next if things let them? What if Jungwoo will be overwhelmed by his world?_ Lucas thought.

Lucas just let out a sigh and stand up, “I don't know, but the last thing I want to see in Jungwoo's eyes is sadness and fear. I won't let it.” Lucas said and entered the house.

Kun just sat there for a moment, he was sorry for doubting his little brother earlier. He was smiling and being proud of his Xuxi when an arm snake around his waist and a head leaned on his shoulder.

“I told you not to underestimate your brother. I heard everything and I'm proud too.” Ten said and looked at Kun.

Kun gave the same intensity of stare at Ten and smiled at him.

“You're right. Xuxi has really matured.” Kun sighed.

“But we still need to guide him and protect both of them specially Jungwoo.”


	17. Chapter 17

Jungwoo's day has never been so fine. His day went up and down just like a rollercoaster but like what it feels like when you are in an amusement park, sometimes you will be afraid because of extreme rides but if you will sum up the day you can tell that it was undeniably fun.

His fear came up and almost talked about what happened six years ago, he almost had a panic attack but telling it to Yukhei made him feel lighter. Yukhei's grip in his hand, the comfort and security Yukhei gave to him while almost breaking  feltdown.He  at ease and glad that finally he has someone to share it and someone will give such assurance to him.

Jungwoo loves every moment with Yukhei, maybe he loves everything about Yukhei and maybe he loves Yukhei?

 

 _Wait. What? No. It can't be love, it will be too early for that. Maybe I like Yukhei especially the company and the comfort he gave to me._ Jungwoo thought.

 

Jungwoo has changed his clothes already and he was just fixing the azaleas in the vase when his phone rings.

Unlike the usual he expects that it's either one of his 127 hyungs will call him but someone also made to his list. Yukhei.

He instantly sat in the corner of his couch and answered the phone.

“Hello?” He said trying to calm. He just spends the whole day with Yukhei but he was still excited to talk to him.

“Jungwoo…”

“Jaehyun…”

“Your voice went to excited to a flat tone. Are you not happy that I call?” Jaehyun said.

“No, Jae! I actually missed you guys because  I didn't have the chance to talk with you guys last night.” Jungwoo said.

It was the truth. Jungwoo missed his hyungs. Yukhei called him last night and he wasn't able to talk with them and it made him feel a little bad and sad.

“I tried to call you last night but your line was busy. You were talking to someone?” Jaehyun asked.

Jungwoo was actually unsure whether to tell Jaehyun about Yukhei. He was scared of Jaehyun's reaction. It was a little bit awkward for him to talk about someone else he likes to his ex-boyfriend.

But Jungwoo also thinks that it was six years ago and he and Jaehyun were really in good terms. He only sees Jaehyun as his brother and he thinks Jaehyun felt the same way.

“Ahm… Yes, I was talking to someone else last night. I'm sorry.” He said.

“Ooh. Our Jungwoo has given his phone number to some guy. Who is it?” Jaehyun teased him.

“I don't know how to call him but I think he is just a tourist because he came from Seoul and he came here to attend his brother's wedding,” Jungwoo explained.

“And?”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes because he knew that Jaehyun wanted every detail about it.

“and we have a date earlier?” Jungwoo said shyly and hugged the throw pillow beside him.

“Tell me everything about it,” Jaehyun told him.

It was something usual for Jungwoo. Every night his hyungs never missed in calling him. They checked on each other life. it's either his hyungs or him will talk about what happened with their days.

Jungwoo told everything that happened since he saw Yukhei until the last moment with him.

“It seems you have fun with him and I can tell that you are happy,” Jaehyun commented.

“Yes, I am.” He said confidently.

“You like him?”, Jungwoo was taken aback from Jaehyun question. It is something that he was sure of, He likes Yukhei but it felt different when someone asked him about it. Jungwoo felt some pressure and fear.

“Yes. I do like him.” He answered.

“Are you sure? Are you ready to date someone again?” Jaehyun asked.

Jungwoo doesn't know what happened but he can tell that Jaehyun's voice has changed.

"I don't know, Jae. It's been six years… If I will be honest, I'm still afraid but not about dating. I'm afraid that I will just be a burden and to drag someone to my problematic life again. My anxiety and insecurities are my problems but Yukhei gave me this security and it feels like he will be there for me and he will help me to overcome all of it." He confessed.

He heard Jaehyun sighed in the other line. He knew it. Jaehyun and probably his 127 hyungs too will be worried of him with this sudden things. They have been taking care of him and protecting Jungwoo since that day. Jungwoo understands if his hyung will be uneasy about this situation.

“Jae…” He called.

“Jungwoo, I'm just so scared about what will happen. I didn't do anything way back then and now… I won't let anything or anyone that will put you in that shitty situation again. I won't just watch, Jungwoo. I don't want to see you in pain again.” Jaehyun said desperately.

Jungwoo doesn't know what to feel nor to say. He never saw that side of Jaehyun.

For the past six years, Jungwoo knew that everyone who knows what happened to him was still feeling guilty and dragged their lives to be miserable with him. He doesn't want it, he wants everyone to be okay again and erased all the pain and burden that he gave.

“Jaehyun. Stop. It's been already six years. Stop blaming yourself. I will be perfectly fine, okay? Yukhei was not someone who will put me on that situation again okay---”

“It is. He wasn't someone you think..”


	18. Chapter 18

“Don't you think it was too early to judge Yukhei?”

Jungwoo can't help to be annoyed. He knows that Jaehyun was just being protective and worried but he can't just ignore that Jaehyun judge Yukhei so easily.

“It's not what I meant. It's only been two days since you knew him. Don't you think that what he showed and told to you was pure honesty?” Jaehyun argued.

“I don't know but it's not about it Jae. It's about how I feel safe and comfortable around him. Maybe I just only saw a glimpse of the real him but I can tell he is not a person who would hurt me…” Jungwoo said.

“Not a person like me…” Jaehyun whispered but Jungwoo still heard it.

Jungwoo doesn't know what happened. Their talk was supposed to be fine but why it turned out into something stressful and complicated.

He was about to answer but Jaehyun spoke again,

“I'm sorry but Jungwoo please be careful about Yukhei. We are just worried, okay?” Jaehyun let out a sigh.

“I know, Jae. Thank you but trust me on this. It won't happen again, I promise.” He said. Jungwoo was thankful that the discussion was over and it went right not into some fight.

“By the Jungwoo, I might- I mean, We might see you tomorrow,” Jaehyun told him.

Jungwoo's face lit up when he heard the good news. It's been a while since he saw personally his friends. He misses them so much.

“For real? I'm so happy Jae!” Jungwoo said in the other line with excitement.

“But it might be for a short time because we still have a schedule to attend. I'm sorry, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun said apologetically.

“It's fine at least I'm going to see you guys.” He said.

 

 

•

  

 

Today was Kun and Ten's wedding. The couple went to the venue already to check everything and to be fully prepared.

While Lucas goes to Jungwoo's house before six in the morning. He promised to drive Jungwoo in the flower shop to make Ten's bouquet.

Like what Lucas saw yesterday, Jungwoo was in front of his yard watering his plants. This time Jungwoo wears a white polo short sleeves with a black knitted vest that showed Jungwoo's fit. White jeans and sneakers completed Jungwoo looks.

The moment Jungwoo saw him, Jungwoo excitedly picked up the azaleas and his bag. Jungwoo hopped in the car and they went straight to the flower shop.

When they arrived at the shop, Lucas leaves Jungwoo for a while and buy some breakfast for them. After he bought their breakfast, Lucas went to Jungwoo's working table. Unlike his first time, Lucas was already welcome in Jungwoo's working place.

He just watched on how Jungwoo made Ten's wedding bouquet.

“It really suits you, being a florist,” Lucas said.

“I really love flower since when I was in high school but it never crosses my mind to be a florist,” Jungwoo said while making the bouquet.

“What is your first choice way back then?” Lucas asked while he watched Jungwoo's hand dance.

“I did modeling then, later on, I did become a performer but it doesn't end well...” Jungwoo told him and he noticed that Jungwoo has stopped doing the bouquet. Again, he saw that broken smile again. Lucas didn't speak and let Jungwoo tell the story. He just waits and looked at Jungwoo.

“But unfortunately things won't let me…” Jungwoo looked at him, gave him a regrettable smile and continued to fix the bouquet.

Lucas learned something new again from Jungwoo yet he still felt a hint of sadness in Jungwoo's voice while telling him what happened.

He heard it again. Lucas wants to know what Jungwoo has been talking about those things that made Jungwoo became like this. But he can't do anything about it, he knows it was hard for Jungwoo to open up those things. He was grateful that Jungwoo trusted him but at the same time, he felt that he was being unfair because Jungwoo was the only who was being honest.

 _In the right time, I'll tell you everything too._ Lucas thought while looking at Jungwoo.

“Tada! What do you think? Do you think your brother's fiance would like my work?” Jungwoo asked him and showed him the bouquet.

“Your style fits his taste. He likes everything about black and the superiority yet simple look, he will love it.” Lucas said.

“Hope you are right. Wait, I'm already starving. Let's eat.” Jungwoo said and took his hand. He just smiled at how confident Jungwoo around him right now.

He picked up the food he bought and Jungwoo dragged him at the bistro set.

Lucas' breakfast never felt so special like this. Eating with Jungwoo, watching him enjoy his food and the twinkle in his eyes when he devoured the taste.

He felt that he was already full by watching Jungwoo eat. Lucas realizes that what he thought was familiar to him and then he remembered that talk with Kun.

Lucas asked his brother on how he knew that he was in love with Ten. Kun answered him saying that when he saw Ten he can't think nor think of anything. Seeing Ten smile was all he needed and even when they are eating, looking at Ten enjoying his food, he felt that he was already full.

He just shook his head as he remembered it and on how he felt the same way as his brother. He didn't think that he will be romantic as Kun.

“What is it?” Jungwoo asked him. He looked at Jungwoo and by his surprise, Jungwoo has whipped cream in the corner of his lips, maybe the guy didn't notice it while eating the pancake.

 _Cute._ He thought.

Lucas picked up a tissue and wiped the whipped cream in Jungwoo's lips.

“A messy eater.” He nagged at Jungwoo.

“Eating with whipped cream can be really messy,” Jungwoo argued and rolled his eyes at him.

Jungwoo eats messily and Lucas still finds Jungwoo cute. This is the content he would like to see every morning. He just wants to see Jungwoo looking cute and beautiful every day.

“Can you just be my boyfriend so I get to see you like that every day?” Lucas loudly said.

 


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Jungwoo almost spits out the pancake that he was eating because of what Yukhei said to him. He picked the water beside him straight away and drink it.

He let out a deep breath before looking rudely at Yukhei and he can't believe that Yukhei just smiled mischievously at him.

“Are you being serious Yukhei?” He asked.

Jungwoo watched Yukhei comfortably lay his back at the chair.

“Well that's what I want but I think it just came out because I'm really whipped to you and you being my boyfriend is the only way for me to be with you every day,” Yukhei confessed.

Jungwoo just shook his head and continued to eat his pancake. He doesn't know what to do with Yukhei anymore. He actually doesn't know at all, Jungwoo can't even identify on what he and Yukhei have nor what is happening and what will happen to them. One thing that Jungwoo knew is that he also wants that, be with Yukhei every day.

Their peaceful breakfast was interrupted by Yukhei's phone, it was kept on ringing implying that someone was calling Yukhei. He looked at Yukhei but by his surprise, Yukhei ignored the call and flipped his phone.

After a few seconds, it rings again.

“It seems important, they keep on calling you.” He said.

Yukhei also ignored him and rejected that call again. It concerns him, it was his first time to see Yukhei have a serious face like that. He wondered who keeps on calling Yukhei.

And his phone rings again and he heard Yukhei cursed and picked up the phone. Yukhei didn't even excuse himself and just go outside.

Jungwoo watched Yukhei. He can't comprehend what Yukhei saying but he can tell that Yukhei was annoyed.

The talk didn't last, Yukhei came back and sit in front of him again.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Work,” Yukhei answered him. He looked so stressed all of a sudden and it worries him.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Something happened and they want me to go back immediately,” Yukhei said plainly without even looking at him.

“May I ask what it is?” Jungwoo asked again. He wasn't sure if he can be a help but he was really concerned to Yukhei and he wanted to do something to brighten the mood of the guy in front of him.

“I don't actually understand. People making this a big issue and even my company was starting to annoy me too because they said that this is a mess.” Yukhei said.

Yukhei was upset, he can clearly see it. He just let Yukhei talk even though he can't clearly understand what Yukhei is talking about.

“This is not a mess for me…” Yukhei looked at him.

“I'm happy with this and it was something I want to continue no matter what happens.”

Jungwoo didn't get what Yukhei was saying but he can tell that Yukhei was serious and sincere on every word he said.

He held Yukhei's hand, “If you think it was right and it made you happy, go for it plus I'm here to support you and be with you in the mess they are telling.” He said and give an assuring smile at Yukhei.

Yukhei took his hand and kissed the back of it, “You just made everything right.” Yukhei said to him.

 

•

 

Lucas leaves Jungwoo in the wedding venue for a moment. Jungwoo volunteered on helping the staff to fix the flowers for the event while he goes to his brother's room.

Lucas entered the room and his brother was already putting his suit.

“I'll help you.” He presented. Lucas helped Kun to wear his white suit.

“Thank you,” Kun said and patted his shoulder.

He just smiled subtly at his brother and sit down on the bed.

“What's wrong?” Kun asked him and sit beside him.

“Ge I think you were right. I just dragged Jungwoo in chaos. Many people and most of my fans react negatively and the company didn't like it. They want me to go back immediately to Seoul.” He said.

Last night he talked with his manager. His manager reminded him that there is a dating ban. His management was strict about dating and relationship. Lucas saw how his management meddled with the dating issue of the other artists. It's either the management advice to hide it or to end the relationship.

He found it absurd but he doesn't mind it in the past because at that time he thought that he won't be in any situation like that any time soon. But Jungwoo came and everything made sense now.

“What will you gonna do about it?” Kun asked him.

“The management was mad at me and I know that they will do something anytimesoon. I'm not afraid of what they will do to me, I'm worried about how it will affect Jungwoo.” He said. Lucas laid his back on the bed and closed his eyes.

He already saw negative comments and articles. It was all over the internet. It scared him that it will reach Jungwoo. He was a fragile person, Jungwoo was still struggling about something in the past and he can't bear to add this mess on Jungwoo's life.

“What do you want Xuxi?” Kun said. Lucas looked at him.

“What do you mean?” He asked confusedly.

“What do you want as of now?” Kun asked him again.

“I just want to see Jungwoo every day without a broken smile” He honestly said.

“Then get what you want but are you ready to take all the responsibility?”

Lucas just continued to look at his brother and listened to him.

“I'm supporting you anyways but once you already choose Jungwoo you must be a man enough to protect him and fight for him even if it means to lose your career.”

Lucas sat up and thinks. He didn't think of it that far but Lucas doesn't care. Like what he said he had already achieved his dreams and he has been doing it for five years, he wanted something new.

“I don't really care about my career, Ge.” He said bravely.

“Are you sure about that? Don't rush anything Yukhei. You were about to make a big decision in your life, be careful and think about it many times. Let's take it one by one. First, What is Jungwoo to you? Are you sure that you are ready to let go of your career for him?”  

What is Jungwoo to him? Kun was right he was rushing everything, he hasn't thought it but-


	20. Chapter 20

The wedding ceremony was about to start when Lucas goes down at the venue, looking for Jungwoo.

And there he found Jungwoo. The advice of Kun echoed in his mind while looking at Jungwoo.

What is Jungwoo for him? Is he ready to let go of his career and start something new with the man in front of him?

It was too early for him to decide but it was worth a try, that's Lucas answer to all. For almost three days he spends with Jungwoo was enough for him to tell that he likes him. He really doesn't know Jungwoo that well but he is willing to spend more time with Jungwoo to get closer with Jungwoo.

There is no way he would waste the opportunity to be with Jungwoo. Lucas already made up his mind, no matter what happens, he will choose Jungwoo. He knew that choosing Jungwoo will be worth it.

With that, he shamelessly approaches Jungwoo and wrapped his one arm around Jungwoo's waist.

He smiled when Jungwoo didn't flinch implicating that Jungwoo was comfortable around him (and probably like him back.)

“Are you done helping them?” He asked.

“I guess? I think that I didn't help them much so…” Jungwoo looked around and shrugged.

“Who made this?” Lucas asked while pointing at the posy in the center of the white table.

The flowers strung elegantly. From the way of flower colors arrangement, the little detail of grass around it and the way it was strung was classy.

“Me! And all the bunch of flowers in this side was made by me.” Jungwoo proudly said while looking at the right side of the aisle.

Lucas can't help but to be proud and amazed by Jungwoo's work and of course by Jungwoo himself. Lucas doesn't know what he was doing but he can keep on thinking on how he will cherish the person in front of him.

So Lucas kisses Jungwoo's cheeks. He looked at Jungwoo's widened eyes and looked at him with adoration.

“You are the best florist and I'm sure you made this wedding extra beautiful because of your work. You are so adorable.” He said without hesitation. Lucas wanted to compliment Jungwoo and he thought there was no reason for him not to do it.

“Thank you,” Jungwoo said shyly.

“I'm going back to Seoul right after the ceremony,” Lucas announced.

He regretted saying it because Jungwoo looked at him sadly.

“Why?” Jungwoo asked.

“Work. The one who was calling me was my manager. There is a problem in the company and it involves me.” He said.

Lucas doesn't know how he will explain it to Jungwoo. It will be easy if Jungwoo only knows what is his real job, he thought of telling the truth now but it was not the right time to tell Jungwoo what is happening and who really he is.

“Are you okay? Is it worse?” Jungwoo concernedly asked.

“Yeah. Don't worry, I can fix it.” He said with confidence. Lucas needs to solve this problem for Jungwoo. He needs to come back in Sansuyu with no problems and have the courage to tell Jungwoo who he is.

Jungwoo has his head bowed. Lucas holds Jungwoo's cheeks and made Jungwoo to looked at him.

“Don't be sad.” He said.

“I'm not sad.” Jungwoo denied it.

Lucas chuckled. He can't help it. Jungwoo was too cute being all pouty and denying that he was not sad about him leaving.

“Then why you can't look at me and why are you pouting?” Lucas teased Jungwoo.

“Just go already if you will just tease me,” Jungwoo said and push Lucas hands away from his face.

“I see. I get it, you don't like me, right? because you are not sad about me leaving. I guess I'm leaving.” Lucas joked and turn his back to Jungwoo taking one step.

He smiled when Jungwoo grabs his hand.

“Of course not. I like you and yes I'm sad that you'll leave so please don't leave yet and spend the remaining time here.”

Lucas didn't expect Jungwoo's confession but he was happy. He has a strong reason now to fight, to win and to come back in Sansuyu.

He was grinning when he faced Jungwoo.

“Okay as my woo said it, I'm staying.” He said.

“You're annoying,” Jungwoo complained.

“But you like me.” He winked at Jungwoo.

Jungwoo just rolled his eyes at him. Lucas took out his phone and plays a song.

“Starship?” Jungwoo confusedly asked.

Lucas pulled Jungwoo in the aisle. He wrapped Jungwoo's arms in his neck and put his hands at Jungwoo's waist.

“What are you doing?”

Lucas starts to move his feet and sway with the song.

“I planned to dance you at the after ceremony event but since I won't be able to that later, I'm doing it now.” He said.

Jungwoo laughed. “But why this song?”

“The song perfectly tells how I feel right now and I wanted you to remember this song while I'm gone until I come back.” Lucas meaningfully said.

Jungwoo's eyebrows met. Lucas knew that Jungwoo can't comprehend what he is saying but he wanted to express what he feels.

 

 _I'm so glad I found you_   
_I'm not gonna lose you_   
_Whatever it takes_   
_I will stay here with you_   
  
_Take it to the good times_   
_See it through the bad times_   
_Whatever it takes_ _  
_Is what I'm gonna do

 

Lucas sings out the lyrics while looking at Jungwoo.

Both Lucas and Jungwoo finished the whole song, dancing and treasuring the moment.

After the song, Lucas decided to take Jungwoo in the flower shop because no one would take the florist back because he knows that his manager will be waiting at him right after the ceremony.

The drive didn't take five minutes, they had already arrived at the Jungwoo's flower shop.

It was quiet. Lucas doesn't want to leave yet and he doesn't know what to do. Thinking that this will be the last time he will see Jungwoo, he doesn't know how long it will take to resolve the controversy.

The silence was broken when Jungwoo suddenly took his phone and look for something.

“What are you looking for?” He asked.

“Ballpen.” Jungwoo simply answered while still searching for it.

He opened a drawer in front of him and gave Jungwoo the ballpen. Lucas just watched Jungwoo write something in his palm and search something on his phone. He was shocked when Gerard Kenny's song was played.

“Why this song?” this time Lucas the one who asked.

“I'm returning my feelings,” Jungwoo said.

 _Every time that your eyes meet mine_ _  
_ _I light up like a neon sign._

When that part came, Jungwoo sings along.

“I hope that you know. It's hopeless to go on when we're getting to know each other.” Jungwoo skipped the remaining part and said the specific line to him.

After that Jungwoo immediately kissed him at cheeks and immediately get off his car.

Lucas was dumbfounded, processing what happened. Seconds passed and his car's door opened.

“Don't make me wait for too long, don't make me grow impatient just come back here quickly,” Jungwoo said and slammed the door.

He was about to get off from his car and chase Jungwoo when the door opened again.

“I hope everything will go well and I'm hoping that you will come back here fine like how you come to my shop for the first time. See you.” Jungwoo and leave.

Lucas waits for a while and wait. He expecting that Jungwoo will open his door once again but Jungwoo doesn't show up. He thought of going down for a while and glance at Jungwoo for the last time but he stopped himself because he still needs to attend his brother's wedding.

 

•

 

 

Kun was waiting for his room before his wedding start when one of the staff entered his room.

“Sir, some of the visitors want to congratulate you.”

“Let them in.” He said.

Kun doesn't expect that 127 will enter his room.

“Kun! I missed you so much! Congratulations!” Doyoung said and hugged him tightly.

“I'm so glad that you made it even if you guys are busy,” Kun said.

“Of course! We can't miss this moment! We need to be here!” Taeil said enthusiastically.

“Sir the ceremony was about to start in a few minutes.” the staff reminded them.

Each member hugged and congratulated him before leaving his room.

Jaehyun was the last one to congratulate him.

“Hyung, Congratulations,” Jaehyun said and hugged him.

“Thanks, Jae,” Kun said.

“Hyung I'm sorry to ask this at this moment but did you see Jungwoo already and perhaps did you already knew about him and your brother?”

As what Kun expected, He was sure that Jaehyun will be involved in this problem.

 


	21. Chapter 21

“I knew about him and my brother but I haven't seen him,” Kun answered Jaehyun.

“I'm so sorry hyung but I'm worried about this whole situation and I don't want Jungwoo to be hurt again.” Jaehyun worriedly said to him.

Kun sighed and squeezed Jaehyun's shoulder.

“I know how important Jungwoo to you but I know my brother and I'm asking you trust him or at least trust me,” Kun said and gave a comforting smile at Jaehyun.

“Let's go?” Kun asked Jaehyun and nodded at the door's direction.

“I'm afraid. I'm afraid that Jungwoo will be hurt again and I'm afraid to see that someone else is the reason why he is happy.” Jaehyun confessed.

Kun just looked at Jaehyun.

“Hyung, I'm not yet ready and I don't think I'll be ready at any moment. I still love him.” Jaehyun said and looked at him.

 

 

•

 

 

The ceremony has started and Lucas was sitting in front. He was looking at his nervous brother. He doesn't know if he will laugh because of Kun's unexplainable facial expression. Regardless of it, Lucas is happy and proud to his brother and he admits that he is proud of his brother.

Kun never failed to express his love at Ten no matter what the situation is. When there are times that Kun was barges in to his house carrying a plastic bag containing canned beer because he and Ten had a fight. Kun was complaining but at the end of the conversation all his brother can say is he can't leave without Ten and that will be the time Kun was dashing off his house and goes to Ten.

Lucas was proud because Kun has found and kept the love of his life. He was happy because he can see how happy his brother is and he is sure now that his brother will have a happy ending.

and He idolizes his brother. He wants to be Kun. He wants to find his partner and keep it also. He wanted to reach this end where he will stand at the end of the aisle wait for the guy who will spend the rest of his life with him.

Lucas watched Kun on how he takes Ten's hand. He saw the beautiful bouquet that Ten was holding. It was Jungwoo's work.

The Azalea they bought yesterday was perfectly arranged along with the different ornament around it. The flowers were wrapped in matte black silk. It was Jungwoo's trademark.

He can't help but smile just by thinking Jungwoo. Lucas was sorry for wanting to leave early and go to the company.

He wants to finish everything and introduce Jungwoo to everyone so that both of them are free to do what they want. There are many things he wants to do with Jungwoo. Lucas was excited to spend his days with Jungwoo.

When Lucas looked at Kun and Ten exchanging vows, he imagined Jungwoo in a beautiful suit and standing in front of him, holding a bouquet and giving his vow to him.

He thinks that it was too early to even imagine something like that but it was something he can't avoid. His heart does it and it made his mind think of those.

Lucas just can't think of anyone who will be at him at the end of the aisle.

Right after the ceremony where everyone congratulates his brother, Lucas walked through the many visitors and approached Kun. He hugged his brother first and congratulate him. He smiled at Ten and hugged him also.

“I'm so sorry, I need to leave already.” Lucas apologized.

Kun just nodded at him and tapped his shoulders while Ten looked to both of them confusedly.

“Why are you leaving already?” Ten asked.

Lucas looked around to check if someone will hear what he will say but he just noticed that his seniors were around Kun and Ten. He was aware that 127 was pretty close to his brother and Ten.

“Something came up and the company wants to talk with me.” He answered Ten.

He looked away because the atmosphere became awkward for him but he met Jaehyun's gaze. It was a cold stare that made him feel chills.

“Okay. I hope everything went well by the way I want to thank him, he did an amazing job.” Ten and showed him the Azaleas.

“Sure. I can already see him smiling while saying that you like his bouquet.” He said.

Lucas turned to his brother, “Ge, I'm going now.” He said and run to his car.

  
  
•

 

“Are you telling me now?” Ten asked Kun.

They already heading at the reception area and some of the guests were already there while 127 members were behind them, following them.

“It was about Jungwoo. As we expected, it became controversial and the company wants to talk to him but Lucas said his manager and management was mad at him.” Kun said.

Kun looked down and played with Ten's finger. Ten knew that was worried about his brother and Jungwoo.

“Don't worry, You see how Lucas adores Jungwoo. It is just how you adore me. I'm sure Lucas can do it, he is in love after all.” Ten assured his husband.

Kun looked at him and smiled.

 

“You're too obvious.” He heard Taeyong.

“About what?” Jaehyun answered.

“Stop playing fool, You almost kill Lucas with your gaze,” Doyoung commented.

“The poor kid didn't do anything to you yet you shoot him with a death glare.” Taeyong second handed.

“I can't help it.” Jaehyun sighed and Ten next thing he knew Jaehyun already passed them and then chased by Taeyong next by Doyoung.

“You're such a kid!” Doyoung complained while running.

“Why are you running?!”

“Are you hungry?!”

“You dumbs! Wait for us!”

Complained by others and run after the three.

Ten was delighted to see the strong friendship of 127.

He heard Kun sighed.

“It was getting messy and I think Jaehyun will make it even more complicated,” Kun said.

“What do you mean?” Ten asked.

"The situation is getting messy already and I think Jaehyun still having a feeling to Jungwoo, will make everything more complicated," Kun confessed.


	22. Chapter 22

Jungwoo can't describe how he feels. Yukhei leave him more than an hour ago and he already misses the presence of Yukhei and he can't think of anything. His flowers and equipment scattered on his desk and he is not in the mood to fix it nor to do some bouquets.

He was thinking if he will just go home and close the shop when the bell rings. Jungwoo instantly looked at the door expecting Yukhei but to his surprise, it was Doyoung, Taeyong, and Jaehyun.

What happened this morning, him having this happy and sweet morning then a sad goodbye with Yukhei made him forget that his friends will come.

“Jungwoo!” Doyoung shouts and then run to him.

“I miss you so much!” Doyoung said and hugged him.

He was happy to see his friends but his mood is still down.

Doyoung looked at him with creased forehead.

“What is this?! Are you not happy to see us?!” Doyoung whined.

“Don't overreact, maybe Jungwoo is tired or something happens. Are you okay?” Taeyong asked him.

Doyoung pulls Jungwoo and four of them sit in the waiting area.

“Are you mad at me?” Jaehyun asked.

Jungwoo remembered what happened between him and Jaehyun in their last call.

He just shook his head, answering Jaehyun.

“You two fought?!” Doyoung hysterically said.

“No, it's just a misunderstanding,” Jungwoo explained.

“Then why are you like that?” Taeyong asked.  

Jungwoo doesn't know what to answer. He was not sure if it's okay to tell them about Yukhei and what he feels.

“Where are the  others?” He changed the topic.

Doyoung shot a suspicious look at him.

“Why?” He mouthed.

“Don't be like that to Jungwoo, it's been a while since we see each other and you're treating Jungwoo like that,” Taeyong commented.

Jungwoo smiled at Taeyong. Taeyong is a mother material. He makes sure that everyone was okay with each other in the group and he avoids something that will turn into a fight.

“They still at the event. It will not look good if all of us leave the event.” Jaehyun answered.

“Now that your question was answered, tell me what happened on why are you so down?” Doyoung interrogated him.

Jungwoo sighed. There is no way he will avoid the topic, especially to Doyoung. Since Jaehyun already knew it and there is nothing wrong for him to hide it he told everything about him and Yukhei.

He narrates on how they met, how they spend their two days with each other and on how everything turned romantic. He also told about what happened earlier, about the confession and about Yukhei leaving.

“Are you sure he will come back? Does he even tell you why he is going back to Seoul? did he tell you everything?” Jaehyun was pissed.

Jungwoo doesn't know why Jaehyun is acting like that on why he is so bothered about Yukhei. Well, he understands but Jungwoo thinks that Jaehyun has been judging Yukhei harshly.

“Yes, he said when he is done fixing this thing about his work, he will come back here.” He assured Jaehyun.

“What is Yukhei job again?” Doyoung asked.

“I don't know but it was something related to photography-maybe?.” Jungwoo answered.

“Photography?” Taeyong asked.

Jungwoo is getting confused on what his friends acting, He heard Jaehyun scoffed and Doyoung just looking at him seriously.

“Can you tell me what's wrong? I don't get why are you giving those reactions.” He said.

Doyoung didn't answer and that was new for him because Doyoung is not the kind of friend who will stay silent unless things get out of his hand.

Jungwoo looked at Taeyong asking but he avoided Jungwoo”s eyes.

“He is lying. He is not what you think.” Jaehyun broke the silence.

“Jaehyun…” Taeyong warned him.

Jungwoo can't believe what he has heard, “How can you say that Yukhei was lying? Do you even know him? You've been judging him since I introduce him to you.”

He can't help but be pissed too. He can't understand Jaehyun and he won't let him judge Yukhei. He knows that it's been only days since he knew Yukhei but he was sure that Yukhei was sincere from the start.

“Yes, I know him and I'm telling the truth when I said he was lying to you. You don't even know if that guy will come back. I'm sure that Yukhei is scared that his career will be ruined that's why he goes to Seoul right away even if it's brother's wedding!”  Jaehyun shouts at him.

Jungwoo smiled sarcastically, “This is not about you Jaehyun. You are in two different worlds and Yukhei is not like you, he wouldn't do those things!”

“Okay, that's enough both of you crossed the line,” Taeyong said.

Jungwoo leaves his friends and goes to his working table.

“I don't get it. Why I can't hear good things from you guys. It is the first time for me to be happy again like this. I'm already thinking to face my fears and probably live a normal life, no hiding. Why I can't hear your supports?” He asked.

“We are just scared for you. We don't want you to see to be like that anymore.” Doyoung finally speaks.

“I know, Doyoung. Just trust me and be there for me…” He said.

“I trust you Jungwoo but Yukhei… I'm sorry to say this but just give a thought on what Jaehyun said.” Doyoung said.

“Please be careful, take things slowly and hold your feelings for a while until Yukhei came back.” Taeyong also commented.

The tension was cut off when a phone rings.

“Our manager is calling we need to go,” Taeyong said.

Jungwoo leaned in his table and closed his eyes. Jungwoo felt bad about the heated discussion that happened. It's been a while since they saw each other and it turned out bad like that. He doesn't understand why about him and Yukhei seems to be a big issue to his friend. It's just him liking someone again.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone's embrace.

“I'm so sorry. I'm just worried, okay? I don't want you to be hurt again.” Doyoung said to him and pinched his cheeks.

“Call me whatever happens. I'm always here for you no matter what happens. Don't hesitate to call me, okay?”

He nodded.After Doyoung, Taeyong hugged him and messed up his hair.

“I'm happy for you that there is someone that made you happy and fall in love again. I support you and don't forget, I'm always here.” Taeyong said.

“Thank you, Hyung.” He said and smiled at Taeyong.

Both Doyoung and Taeyong was outside already when Jaehyun came to him.

“I'm sorry.” Jaehyun apologized.

“I'm sorry too. I shouldn't say those things to you.” Jungwoo said not looking at Jaehyun.

“You don't need to say sorry. What you said was true.” Jaehyun said.

“Jae…” Jungwoo looked at Jaehyun.

Jungwoo was guilty to say those things. What happened between them was devastating for both of them and it was immature of him to say those things.

“I was a coward. I should have stayed with you and fall down with you. Until now, I regret letting you go. I was actually envious that Yukhei has already told the world about you, It was brave of him, unlike me. If I would have given a chance to be with you again, I will not be afraid anymore.” Jaehyun confessed.

Jungwoo doesn't know what to say. They never talked about those things again since Jungwoo ran away.

“I've lost the chance already, Yukhei came. I have lost the chance to ask you out again.”

Jaehyun holds his hands, “There is nothing I can do anymore if you already like Yukhei but I promise to protect you and I will make sure that you will not fall in that situation again.

Jungwoo stands there, just looking at Jaehyun. He can't process the sudden confession of Jaehyun. His eyes widen when he felt Jaehyun's lips on his forehead.

“I'll make sure that you will have a happy ending this time..” Jaehyun said and left his flower shop.

Jungwoo fell on the floor and hugged his knees. Jaehyun's confession and the kiss made him remember what happened between them on how his dream-like life turns into tragedy.

 

 

•

 

 

After Lucas leaves the wedding ceremony, he went straight to Kun's house and picked up his things, he was about to leave his room when the azaleas caught his attention. Lucas can't help but smile when he remembers Jungwoo.

Lucas carried the vase and went to the car waiting for him.

“Are you bringing that flower to Seoul?!” His manager shouts.

“it's not just a flower! It's azalea, it's from him and I'm not going to leave it!” Lucas shouts back.

Lucas manager just shook his head and helped Lucas to put his things in the trunk. Lucas hopped in the car while hugging the vase.

“We're  going straight to the company.” His manager said to him.

“I really don't get it why the management is so mad about this.” He complained.

“The management is just concerned about your career, you don't know how this kind of  dating issue can affect your image.”

“But why the president wants to meet me? Is it really bad? He knows my sexual preference and he was good about it.” Lucas commented.

“You surely don't know anything.” His manager sighed.

“What is it?” Lucas asked curiously.

“You sure know on how the president treats you right? He treasures you, he thinks of you as one of his diamonds. He takes care of all of his artists but you, he treats you like him.”

The President adore him so much and he believes in Lucas talent. He knows that the President treats him differently and in a special way.

But what Lucas caught his attention was the comparison. His manager involves another person and he was confused because he can't see another artist that the President treating different aside from him.

“Almost him? Who?” Lucas asked.

Lucas never saw another artist was treated special like him.

“He is not in the company anymore, it's been six years I guess? You are still not in the company at that time. There is this exceptional and bright kid that came to the company.”

and his manager told him a story he never heard before.


	23. Chapter 23

Jungwoo shivers as he starts reminiscing what happened six years ago.

 

_Six Years Ago_

 

It was spring, Jungwoo was strolling in the Han River because he wanted to see the cherry blossoms. Jungwoo loves flowers since when he was a child, it was his tradition to see cherry blossoms every spring.

Jungwoo was busy to smell the flowers when he heard a clicking sound and when he looked around he saw a man taking a picture of him.

He approached the man and said, “You must get permission first before you take a picture of someone.”

“I'm so sorry.” the man said.

He just laughed at the man, “I was joking. I'm Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo introduces himself and offered his hand.

“Kun.”

Jungwoo unexpectedly met someone who will stroll with him in the Han river. He discovered that Kun was from China and a photographer. Kun was applying for that big agency as a photographer.

Kun asked him if he can put his picture in the portfolio he will submit. Jungwoo that time have no reason to say no, he thinks it was not a big deal.

Days have passed, he and Kun became a close friend. They almost go out everyday especially when Kun misses his family in China. Kun misses his brother the most and Jungwoo offered Kun that he will be his brother for now, for Kun not to be sad.

The day of Kun panel interview, Kun was accepted because the panelists think that his shots were beautiful, especially the shot he took with Jungwoo. The panelists said that it was his winning shot but Kun didn't know that the company's president was there and was the one who praised his shot in Jungwoo.

The President requested Kun to bring Jungwoo to the company. Jungwoo being a whimsical teenager that time, he didn't say no to Kun because he thinks it is something fun to do.

When he entered the company he went straight away to meet the President. Jungwoo noticed the sad look in the man in front of him.

“Are you okay, sir?” He asked. Jungwoo panicked when tears escape the man's eyes. He immediately took a tissue and gave it.

The man wiped his tears, “I'm so sorry. It's just… you remind me of my daughter.”  

His forehead creased, “I'm a guy tho…” He whispered.

“As what I expect, you are really a brig kid.” Mr. President commented.

“Where is your daughter? You must miss him a lot to cry like that.” Jungwoo asked, he was curious and he can't help himself to ask.  

“He just passed away, a few months ago,” President said honestly.

“I'm so sorry.” He apologized.

“Don't be. Anyways I asked you to come here is because I want you to become a part of the company.” Mr. President offered him.

“How?” He curiously asked.

“You are a beautiful kid, you can be a model.”

Like what Jungwoo always view things, he thinks modeling was not a big deal so he said yes.

The President made his debut with a stage name Zeus. Mr. President said if you play with Jungwoo's name it can't be heard like Jaewoos. The president spelled the Jaewoos as Zeus like the God from the mythology. He also thinks that the kid deserves to be named after a God because Jungwoo shows a true beauty from the outside and inside and he knows that Jungwoo will show something exceptional.

At first, Jungwoo was modeling for some smalle brand of clothing line but a few months later by many companies came to him and gave him modeling projects for known and high brand clothing brans and get even hired by other product lines.

Jungwoo became famous in an instant and he gathered fans. He became a regular at the company and gave him a manager. His life suddenly changed, he was overwhelmed by the people recognizing him in the street and keep on praising him.

He always met the President in the company and he never fails on praising him, telling him that he was proud of him and he never gone wrong in believing to him.  Jungwoo became close and comfortable to the President. He treats the President as his Father and he felt bad for some times that the President becomes sad because he resembles his daughter. If he will be given a chance he will probably change his face a little bit so that the president can't recognize his daughter to him.

There was one time he can't help but hug the President to comfort him.

He didn't know that his action will become an issue. The rumor spread that the President gave special treatment to him that's why he became a famous model in no time.

Jungwoo hates how the rumor spread, how they belittling of him and how they said bad words to the President. He decides to prove to the management that he was not that kind of person and made them think that the President was right on trusting him.

He auditioned as an idol trainee. He gave his best in auditioning. The management was amazed by his talent. He became an official trainee and he was happy and proud in himself and of course, he was happy that rumor has stopped and no one talked bad in the President anymore.

Jungwoo became an official trainee. He became close to all the trainee. Jungwoo is a bright and kind kid like how the President described him so there is no reason that the trainees won’t like him.

But there is this person who likes him in a different way. Jungwoo was his crush since he saw Jungwoo in a famous magazine. He didn't expect to see Jungwoo in their practice room and he can tell that he already fall in love when he heard the angelic voice and saw the sharp and delicate dance moves of the guy.

Jungwoo looked at him, “Hi? Is there something wrong with what am I doing? You've been staring, It made me anxious.”

“N-no! You did amazing!” The handsome guy said to him.

“Thank you. I'm Jungwoo by the way.” He said and offered his hand.

“Jaehyun.” The guy said and take his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the start of Jungwoo's past. It will take 3 (or 4) chapters. Please beart with the long and not so okay narration of mine (+_+)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Jungwoo's past

Jungwoo got a secret admirer. It leaves thoughtful things on his locker, like a towel, energy drinks, fruits and even foods that he loves even though it was prohibited.

Everyone knows who is this secret admirer even Jungwoo know who it is. it's the secret admirer itself, Jaehyun who didn't know that he was already exposed.

Everyone knows on how Jaehyun like Jungwoo and everyone also knows how it made Jungwoo happy, how Jungwoo likes it and the person behind it.

One time while Mr. President visiting the training area he saw Jungwoo smiling in the locker area while holding the chocolate.

“Chocolate?”

Jungwoo instantly hides that chocolate inside his locker and shut it.

“I will not it eat sir!” He said.

“It's okay, as long as it's not that much and you will do something to lose what you gain.” The president said to him.

“Yes, sir!” He said and bowed.

“From a secret admirer? It's not a smart move to give you chocolate, he didn't think that it will put you in danger if your trainer saw it in your locker.” Mr. President commented.

“He didn't mean it!” He admitted. Jungwoo was sure of it that Jaehyun has a good intention in giving him a bar of chocolate this time.

The president messed up his hair.

“You like that guy, I see. Be careful, dating while being a trainee is strictly prohibited especially between the trainees but remember loving someone is not wrong nor prohibited.” President said to him and leaves.

Jungwoo kept that in his mind but when Jaehyun asked him to date him, he can't say no. He likes Jaehyun and he can't bear to say no.

It's just Jungwoo and Jaehyun only knows that they are dating. Just having each other is all they need, they don't need to go out for some dates, being in the same practice room and practice together is all they want.

After almost a month of dating, the management announced that both of them with Taeyong, Johnny, Yuta, Taeil, Doyoung, and Winwin will be part of the new upcoming group. They debuting.

Ten was the assigned choreographer. All of them including Ten became real friends. His relationship with Jaehyun was something he can't hide but Jungwoo was overwhelmed because everyone in the group was supportive.

That was the time where everything for Jungwoo is like a dream. Him having the best boyfriend, having friends, a trainee in one of the famous companies and debuting. His happiness can't be measured.

Kun was the main photographer for the whole debut project. He was happy to see Kun after a long time since he was busy in training and he was living in company's dorm plus the fact that Kun was the one who will take pictures of them made him so happy and proud.

Right after the teaser photo and the video was released many of his fans and netizens was surprised by Jungwoo's debut as an idol and he gained a big fanbase easily because of the loyal fans when he was model. Many of the fans looked forward to 127’s debut and especially about Jungwoo debut.

But the pressure, expectations and bad comment about him made him build insecurities. Jungwoo starts to doubt himself. Expectations from his loyal fans tell him that he needs to do his best. The bad comments that he earned saying that he just became an idol because of his looks made him riled up. He told himself that he needs to prove that he deserves to debut and he has talents.

A week before their debut stage Jungwoo locked himself in the practice room. He is almost 24 hours in the studio barely eating until his body gave up and Jaehyun saw him lying on the floor unconscious.

Jungwoo was unconscious for a few days and he even missed the release of their music video. Jungwoo wakes up and he immediately checked the date. He was shocked that it was already passed the release of their music video and he has only two days to prepare for their debut stage.

He stands right away, fixed himself and went out of the hospital not minding what's waiting for him outside.

Jungwoo didn't know that a problem occurred. Rumors have spread regarding about his closeness to the President and about him dating a member. Pictures were taken him hugging the president and a picture of him holding hands with a man and kissing his cheeks.

Jungwoo wasn't aware of how bad the articles about him, his fans turning their backs and netizens bashing him. It all said that Jungwoo has seduced the president and betrayed him and once he became a trainee, he leaves the president and date with one of his co-members. The public was disgusted about him being a gay and it was pumped up by the malicious article about him saying that he used his beautiful face and even his body to be an idol.

Many reporters mobbed and cornered him the moment he put his feet outside the hospital. He is still not feeling well and the situation made him dizzy.

The shutters of the camera made him deaf and the flashes of light blinded him. He put his arms to cover his eyes.

“Is it true that you seduce your company's president?”

“Are you dating one of your co-members?”

“What can you say about those people saying that you are gay?”

“Many fans and netizens were disgusted by you, what you will do about this?”

Jungwoo was bombarded by questions and he can't understand what is happening.

“Zeus?”

“I d-didn't know anything… I don't know what you are saying…” He barely said it, he can't find his voice.

Jungwoo can't breathe, he can't see anything but the flashes of light and the shutter sound of cameras and the bluster of reporters made his head ached.

When he removes his arms from his eyes a flash went straight into his eyes and Jungwoo collapsed in the middle of many reporters.

Reports have spread out and no one has the guts to help Jungwoo lying on the cold floor. Someone has passed by and saw him unconscious. The guy shouts for help inside the hospital.

Jungwoo wakes up in the same hospital bed again and the bright light greets him that made him remember what happened. He instantly covers his eyes by his arms.

He still heard those questions clearly, it made him tremble.

“Jungwoo! Jungwoo!”

He heard someone called his name but he already forgot how to breathe and everything turned to black already.


	25. Chapter 25

He slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone tapped his arms. 

Jungwoo opened his eyes and looked around in the familiar hospital room and search for the man who called his name. He suddenly sits up when he saw that someone from the management is the one who called him.

“Are you okay now?” the staff asked.

Jungwoo nodded.

“If that's the case, we need to go to the company now.” The staff said sternly.

It made Jungwoo nervous, he remembered what the reporter asked him and he was sure that's the reason why they need to go in the company right away.

On the way to the company, the staff told him everything happens. All about the articles and hates, he even reads some of the comments that he immediately stop scrolling. Jungwoo can't handle all the comments, especially about the President and about how Jaehyun and the group were involved. He was actually relieved that no one knows it was Jaehyun. Thinking that Jaehyun was in a horrible position made him worried. 

Jungwoo immediately goes to the conference room like what have said to him even he was not feeling well.

The management was angry about him for disobeying the policy about dating especially about dating with co-members, of course, the management won't tolerate it and tell Jungwoo that his relationship with Jaehyun must come to its end but it was an issue that is already done because they already talked with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun already agreed to end his relationship with him. Jaehyun chose his career and he decides without even waiting for Jungwoo. That hurts Jungwoo.

Hearing that he need to choose, Jungwoo already made up his decision. Being an idol was a thing he didn't dream of but he thinks Jaehyun coming to his life is a chance he would never have. He learned to love dancing and singing but he loves Jaehyun the most and he is willing to give up a career that was not started yet.

But Jaehyun has already given up, all he has is his dream. Maybe it was damaged but maybe he can fix it. Jungwoo only choice is to stay and continue to be a member of 127.

The management covered all the incidents giving statements about the whole situation. Denying about his relationship with Jaehyun and The President made a statement himself clearing Jungwoo's name.

Jungwoo chose to go on, to repay the president, management and his fans that protected and defended him. There is no way that he will put it all in waste.

Right after the talk with the management, Jungwoo takes a rest for a day and he goes to the practice room right after. Everyone was there even Ten. All of them hugged him and comfort him except one who keep on ignoring him. Jaehyun keeps his silence without even looking at Jungwoo. When he comes back everything about him and Jaehyun changed. Jaehyun stays away from him at all cost. Jungwoo understands it later on. He knows how much Jaehyun wants to be an idol. He saw how passionate Jaehyun is enabled to achieve his dream. Jungwoo understands on why Jaehyun chose his career over him but he can't hide that it hurts him. What happened to them adds up on the pain that he has now. 

Everything happened was depressing to him even though the management assured him that they will fix it. The controversies he heard from the news when he got home, the malicious articles he saw on the internet and netizens harsh comment about him made him locked himself in his room and cry.

He can't bear all the contemptuous comment about him. It seems everyone hates him, especially his looks and his sexuality. Many degrading his talent just because of his sexuality and many showed how disgusted are they, a gay man who will become an idol

Jungwoo became a victim of the cruel world of entertainment, where you need to be perfect. Their world was not opened yet about the other sexuality and it was still a big issue.

The comments are eating him up, he started to doubt himself and his anxiety was building up. He starts to fear phones, scared to see the articles and comment about him.

The next days were hell. Everyone was busy with their debut stage and no one has noticed what is happening to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo practiced hard and after that, he locked himself in his room to ignore everything. His nights become sleepless because he still can hear all the shutter sounds of the camera, the questions were thrown at him when he was outside the hospital and even all the bad comments seem to have a voice that echoed in his head. Whenever he closes his eyes he can hear all of it and the flashes of the camera keeps on disturbing his sleep.

The day of their debut stage. Everything was all set and ready. They've worn their makeup and outfits. The recording is the only one missing. They went to the stage ready to pre-record everything but Jungwoo didn't expect what will welcome him.

Everyone screams when the rest of the member came up to the stage but when he is the one showed up the crowd went silent. He can only hear murmurs and he can clearly see the judging eyes of everyone.

Jungwoo trembles seeing those eyes and hearing all those whispers. He can't do anything but stand and bow his head. Taeyong their leader patted his shoulder that made him wake up.

Jungwoo was about to get in his position when a light lit up. He looked at it and he remembers all those cameras pointed at him. Jungwoo saw the big cameras in front of him.

He panicked. He shivers, He was struggling to breathe. He closed his eyes and covered his ears but he keeps on hearings it, it was replaying his head.

“I didn't do anything wrong, Please stop...” He begged but the light was still blinding him. He kept his eyes closed. Jungwoo wanted to leave. He moved his feet while shaking. He didn't know he was already on the edge of the stage. He fell off the stage and that was the only time everything stops.

 

 

Jungwoo had an injury after he feel on the stage and he was stuck in the hospital for weeks. He was diagnosed to be emotionally unstable, have an anxiety disorder that made him undergo in many panic attacks and he develops trauma in cameras and its flashes.

Unexpectedly staying in the hospital helped him. Him being isolated with everything just all the flowers that his members sent to him made him relaxed. He realized that this kind of peace is all that he needs.

Jungwoo declined to sign the contract and came back to the company. Kun, Ten, 127 members and even Jaehyun tried to make him stay because they all know what Jungwoo deserves,  he didn't do anything wrong and his talent needs to be shown but in the end, they let go Jungwoo because they know how the world of entertainment ruined him. Jungwoo decided to leave the group and company and chose to live his life quietly. His friends supported him and it delighted him.

Flowers helped him the most. It's beauty and scent made Jungwoo forgets what happened. He started to play with it and he really loves it when he creates a bouquet. That was the time Jungwoo realized what he really wants to do.

When Jungwoo gets out of the hospital he instantly enrolled himself in training school for floral design. Jungwoo loves flowers since he was a kid and he even takes some general classes about floral design when he was in high school.

Even though Jungwoo thought that if he will just ignore everything and focus on his training, he will forget everything and get rid of his anxiety and trauma but while walking to the busy streets of Seoul there are still some eyes who is looking at him judgingly and he can hear still some murmurs.

Seeing cameras even if it's big, small or just from a phone he is having a panic attack in the middle of the street. Every time it happens, Jungwoo will just look down in the ground, cover his ears and walk as fast as he can.

Jungwoo can't bear to live his life like that, he wanted a real peace in his life and he wanted to recover, remove the anxiety and trauma he gained.  He decided just to finish his training and leave Seoul.

His friends helped him to move to Sansuyu. When he was in a relationship Jaehyun, the guy told him it's life in Sansuyu. He just saw the Yellow blossom from the picture but it already fascinates him. He thought Yellow blossom will be a sign of his new life, It was something new, unlike he the usual Pink blossom he saw every spring in Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can breathe now. We already passed knowing Jungwoo's terrible past.


	26. Chapter 26

Lucas has mixed emotions when he heard the story of that guy Jaewoos. He was surprised on how Kun and Ten were related to him, Kun has never told a story about a kid he met and how it became one of the famous models and how that kid become almost the brightest artist of their company. What surprised him the most is that Jaewoos was supposedly to be part of 127 and had a relationship with Jaehyun who shoot a death stare to him earlier.

It seems everyone around him was connected to that guy, he can't believe that he never heard his name before.

But despite the information he knew, Lucas felt sorry and bad about what happened to Jaewoos.

He found it unfair and it made him mad. No one deserves to be treated like that because of his sexual preference. All he did was to love someone, he can't understand why Jaewoos received harsh treatment from the netizens.

Like on how their president treated and how his manager described Jaewoos, he was sure that Jaewoos was someone who needs to be seen by everyone because of his talent and personality.

“The president described him as a diamond who need to be polished for it to shine more. The president was right, I believe him. I saw that kid and he was exceptional, like you.” His manager said to him.

Now he understood why the president treated him nicely. He probably resembles that guy.

“When the management and the president saw your talent, they think that you are the next diamond they found after him.” His manager commented.

Lucas doesn't know what he is feeling but he thinks that it was wrong to be put next on Jaewoos. Even though he hasn't seen Jaewoos, he thinks that he was beyond him and there is no way he can be on that level.

“By the way Hyung, where is Jaewoos now? Any news about him?” He curiously asked while hugging tightly the vase with azaleas.

“The moment he leaves the company, he just disappeared since then no one heard about him but I think 127 was still in contact with him.” His manager answered him.

He just nodded. Lucas wanted to know more about Jaewoos. He wanted to see how beautiful and talented Jaewoos is and he wishes that he can hug, comfort and protect this guy.

 

 

•

 

 

Lucas went straight to the president office. He knocks and checked if the president was in.

 

“Sir, it's Lucas.” He said.

 

“Come in.”

 

He heard the permission of the president and went in.

Mr. Lee, the president greeted him with a smile and it was odd for him. His manager said that maybe the reason why the president wants to talk to him is that the president is worried that what happened six years ago will repeat.

He sat on the chair, facing Mr. Lee.

“How's the wedding of Kun and Ten?” Mr. Lee asked him.

“It was beautiful and my brother and Ten seem very happy.” He answered.

“and you, how's the trip? You leave without having a word for us, then the next day after that you posted that you are on a date.” The president said to him.

He can't tell if the president was mad or not because the president has it's usual tone but it seems the president was playing with him.

Lucas bowed for an apology, “I'm sorry sir.”

“Did you enjoy?” Mr. Lee asked him.

He nodded. Lucas doesn't know what to say, he thinks that once he enters the office the president will scold him. He prepared explanations but this kind of situation, he didn't expect this. He is not prepared.

“Don't be sorry for being happy and especially for liking or loving someone.” The president said to him and smiled at him.

“That line was familiar to me…”

Lucas looked at Mr. Lee who is thinking. He just watches and listens. He can't say anything, he worries that it will make the situation worse.

To his surprise when the President subtly laugh.

“I know that you are someone can be like him but I never thought that I would say those to you too.” Mr. Lee said.

“What do you mean, sir?” He asked.

“I also said that to him. There is this kid who comes to me saying sorry while crying because he loved someone.” Mr. Lee said and for the first time, he saw this blue side of the president.

“Are you talking about Jaewoos?” He asked.

“How did you know him?” Mr. Lee asked him.

“My manager told me about him.” He answered.

A moment of silence came before the president made an action. Mr. Lee stands and gets a cup of coffee.

“Since you already know him and probably what happened. I think you will understand what will I say to you.”  

Lucas suddenly got nervous because he can tell that the president was serious and he was sure this time that Mr. Lee will lecture him.

“There is nothing much I will say.” Mr. Lee said and looked at him.

 

  
•  
  


He heard someone was knocking and calling him, that was the moment he opened his eyes.

Jungwoo was hugging his knees while sleeping. He cried his eyes out and it made him sleepy. He doesn't know how long have been he was sleeping behind his working table.

He heard knocks again and made him stands up. Jungwoo wiped the remaining tears in his cheeks and went straight to the door.

An unknown man greeted him with a bouquet of flowers.

“Are you Mr. Kim Jungwoo?” The man asked him.

“Yes.” He answered.

“You got a bouquet of flowers from Wong Yukhei.”

His eyes widen when he heard Yukhei's name. He immediately received the flower and go inside his flower shop.

Jungwoo looked at the pretty red tulip, he smiled when he saw a card was stuck between the flowers.

 

_“ I found on the internet that red tulip means to believe. Like what it means, I'm giving you a red tulip to believe in me that I will come back and have a second date with you. Wait for me.”_


	27. Chapter 27

Lucas felt that he was braver than anyone else. After the talk with his brother, confession of Jungwoo and what Mr. Lee said to him, it made him fear anything.

 

_All of my artists, I treat them as a treasure._

_but you and him, I treat you as my diamonds._

_I know how beautiful and how talented you are._

_I'm afraid that what happened to him, will happen to you also._

 

_You are identical in the same way but shine in different ways. You remind me of him._

 

_One is enough, Lucas._

_I don't want you to suffer, like my daughter, like him._

_I want you to be wise. Think of what makes you happy._

_Remember loving someone was not a sin._

_and also remember that you are not alone in this fight,_

 

_I'm here with you, your brother and him._

_I do believe that no matter who is the person that you are seeing right now was worth fighting for_

_and someone like you deserves to be happy._

 

What the president advise to him was echoing in his head while walking towards the conference room.

Lucas knows what he wants the moment he said to himself that he wants to spend his days with Jungwoo and how he wants to see the true smile of Jungwoo.

He can't bear to see those sad eyes and smile and to hurt his precious woo.

The moment he opened the door of the conference room, he already made his mind.

Unlike what he expected, the company only request to deny his relationship and hide it.

“No. I will not do that. There is no way, I will hide it, especially him.” He firmly said.

“But it can hardly affect your career.”

“We've been there, Lucas.”

“I know but I'm different,” Lucas said seriously.

“Are you ready to see your career falling down once you confirm it?” one of the executives asked him.

“Maybe it will take time for me to get used to it but what I was afraid to see is him being disappointed with me.” He said.

Lucas has no plan to hide Jungwoo and he wanted the management how serious he is.

“Okay. We get it but we are not releasing any statement and remember you still under our management, you just renewed your contract. You will still follow us.” One said and stand up, leaving the meeting room.

“But a reminder you still disobey one of the rules. You date and you know that is something was prohibited. We will take measures.”

That was the last thing he heard before he is the only left in the conference room.

 

Lucas doesn't know what will the management do, he actually doesn't care. All he wants is to show that there is no way he will cut off his relationship with Jungwoo.

He went out of the conference room and to his surprise, he saw 127.

Lucas thinks that they went here after his brother's wedding. The rest of 127 greeted him expect Jaehyun and Doyoung.

But when Jaehyun passes through him and says something to him.

“I hope you made the right choice.”

He can't help but scoff. Lucas day was stressful and Jaehyun being an asshole was something unwelcome.

“I'm not like you,” Lucas said.

“I know. I'm not here to pick up a fight with you but I'm here to help.” Jaehyun said.

He immediately looked at Jaehyun eyes to ask. Lucas doesn't understand why Jaehyun will meddle with his business.

“I'm here to help because I'm afraid of what will happen but not to you but to him,” Jaehyun said before leaving him.

Lucas was about to ask Jaehyun if he knew Jungwoo when Doyoung stands in front of him.

“We are here to help. We will do anything just do the same for him.” Doyoung said and leave.

He was really confused about how his Kun, Ten specially Jaehyun and Doyoung reaction about this situation.

Does everyone was still guilty about what happened or there are things he still doesn't know.

"Wait," Lucas said and it made Jaehyun and Doyoung stop.

"Do you probably know him and may I ask why you are interested in my business?" He asked.

He was confused, his mind was full of questions. From what the president said to him and from what Jaehyun and Doyoung acting and saying to him.

"We are not in the position to tell but we have a good intention. We don't want to happen it again." Doyoung said to him.

Lucas' head was aching. Those line stressing him out. Everyone said to him that already. He understands on how bad it is but he can't accept that everyone was treating him like a child who doesn't know what he will do and the fact that everyone especially those who don't know him wants to meddle with his situation.

"Thank you. I've heard that a lot but you don't need to help me. I know what I'm doing and I will not do what he does." Lucas said and looked at Jaehyun's direction.

He saw how Jaehyun's lips went up and form a sarcastic smile? He wasn't sure about it, he thought that smile was meant something else.  

Lucas ignores it all. He already said what he said and leave the two guys. Lucas went straight to his dressing room.

 

 

•

 

 

Jaehyun was walking in the hallway with his hands in his pocket when he felt the presence of someone that was walking beside him.

"I thought you will grab Lucas' collar and threaten him," Taeyong said.

"I'm not a gangster." He commented.

"You are just a man in love?" Taeyong teased him.

Jaehyun playfully pushed Taeyong in respond.

"But honestly I was surprised, why did you offer help to Lucas?" Taeyong asked.

"I still don't know how will I help but I'm working on it. There is nothing I can do but to help. I saw it, Tae. I never saw Jungwoo's eyes sparkle like that and the way he sounds when he talked about Lucas, I never heard it before even when we are together back then. When I saw it, I realize Jungwoo like someone else now and I'm not that person. But I'm glad and I will help him to have that happy ending."

Jaehyun let out what he felt, it has been suffocating for him since he left Jungwoo's flower shop. He was hurt but he found himself at ease by just thinking that Jungwoo is happy again.

Taeyong patted his head and saying he did a good job. Jaehyun was surprised and it made him stuck in his place and look at Taeyong.

"Now that Jungwoo is happy, I think you need to be happy also. Start looking in another direction or just look at the thing behind but close to you. There is also someone who is willing to give you a happy ending." Taeyong smiled at him, turned his back to him and start to walk away.

Jaehyun looks behind and takes a look at the back of Taeyong.


	28. Chapter 28

Lucas went straight to his car and told his driver to drive him at his house.

He lay back in his seat and close his eyes. Lucas didn't do anything today but what happened made his head ache and it felt like he runs from Sansuyu to Seoul. He felt tired.

He almost cursed when he heard his ringtone. _Who the fck is calling me now?_

Lucas looked at his phone with irritation but he felt at ease when he saw his brother's name. He immediately answers the call.

"Ge…" He sighed.

"What happen? Are you okay?" Kun asked him, worriedly.

Lucas told his brother how the company reacts to his relationship with Jungwoo and how his fans and netizens negative comments.

"I told you so but it was something usual but how are you feeling?"

"Well… I'm stressed because it seems like no one gets me and it feels like everyone disappointed about me and Jungwoo." Lucas sighed.

"Well, Your brother understands you and I'm not disappointed about you and Jungwoo. I'm actually happy for you." Kun said

His brother's words comforted him. He felt like everything was fine. Kun's word saying to him he did the right thing. Lucas just smiled, even though his brother won't see it but he knows that his brother will be proud of him seeing him fine and confident with the smile he was wearing.

"What are your plans now?" Kun asked.

"I'll just follow what the company what has said because they are still my boss and I plan to fix everything first then I'll go back to woo… but I don't know when." He said.

"Did you tell Jungwoo about it?" His brother asked him again.

He leaned his head against the window, "Ge. Jungwoo doesn't know anything, even about my career. I didn't say anything to him but I do  tell him that I'll come back when everything is fine." He confessed.

Lucas doesn't know that in the other line Kun's eyebrow went straight in confusion.

"What? What do you mean he doesn't know anything?" Kun asked him confusedly.

"He didn't know that I'm an artist. He didn't know all this problem including his name…" He sighed.

"What have you done. Why you didn't tell him? don't you think it will just add more fuel to the fire?" Kun nagged him.

"I didn't know that it will turn out like this, at first I don't want to Jungwoo know who I am because I want him to treat me like a normal person. I like the way he was acting around me and I was afraid that everything will change once he knows who I am." Lucas explained and closed his eyes.

"Okay, I get it. But when are you going to tell him the truth?" Kun asked.

"After all of this. I swear, I'm going to stay with him in Sansuyu." He answered.

Lucas heard Kun made a sigh and I know he was wrong about hiding it to Jungwoo and he understands his brother when he didn't say anything.

"Ge, I need your help can you please help me out with Jungwoo?"

 

  
•  
  


Jungwoo can say that he has never been excited to go to his shop like this. He was smiling brightly than ever, riding his bike, humming in some old songs and greeting Mrs. Jung sprightly.

He leaves the red tulip he received from Yukhei on his shop and he was excited to see it again. Azaleas were his favorite but red tulip is something he wanted to see right now.

He arrived at his shop and he opened it cheerfully. Jungwoo went straight to his working table and look at the red tulip. He smells it and touches it lovingly. Jungwoo picks the small one and put it behind his ear.

"It's time to work Kim Jungwoo!" He said.

He was gathering his equipment to start making bouquets when the bell in his door rings.

Jungwoo immediately bowed, "Hi! Good Morning, Zeus Flowershop."

When he looked at his customers, he doesn't know what to feel. Jungwoo was greeted by a warm smile.

"Jungwoo!" Ten squealed and he can't help himself from squealing also and ran to Ten.

"Ten! Oh my god. I really missed you!" Jungwoo said almost crying while hugging him tightly.

"Me too!" Ten said crying already.

Someone coughed and Jungwoo looked at the man beside Ten. His Hyung, His Kun-ge. The moment he met Kun's eyes and those lovely smiles, tears escaped in his eyes.

Kun spread his arms and Jungwoo gladly embraced Kun.

Jungwoo hides his face on Kun's shoulder and sobbed. Kun caressed his hair and calm him down.

"Such a baby." Kun teased him.

"I really missed you." Jungwoo cried.

Junwoo really missed the both of them. He treated Kun as his brother and Ten as one of his best friends. He didn't even say goodbye to them when he decided to run away. Those times when he was adjusting his life in the village, he really wished that Kun was beside him to hug and comfort him or Ten who is willing to listen to him but Jungwoo decided not to cling on them because he felt that he will just a burden.

He wanted to be with them but he was really afraid to go back to Seoul.

Seeing Kun and Ten in his shop, he was really happy.

After he calmed down, Jungwoo prepared tea for both of them.

Jungwoo sat in front of Kun and Ten, both of them sipped their tea at the same time and their wedding rings caught Jungwoo's eyes.

"Oh my god… you two…" He said and put his hand on his mouth because of shock.

"Oh yeah. We just got married." Ten said proudly show his wedding ring.

"Congratulations! Since when?" Jungwoo asked happily and excitedly

"Yesterday," Kun announced.

"YESTERDAY?!" He shouted.

"and you made my bouquet…" Ten said.

Jungwoo just looked back and forth to the married couple. Seeking for more information… for more shocking news. He can't really process what the newlywed was saying to him.

"Wait… What… How…" Jungwoo said in disbelief.

"Yukhei," Kun said.

"How did you know Yukhei--- Oh my god! Are you his brother?!"


	29. Chapter 29

Jungwoo doesn't know how he will accept everything. He was speechless after Kun and Ten confessed what is their relationship to Yukhei. Knowing how he arranged the wedding bouquet of Ten, Jungwoo didn't know if it was all coincidence or fate but he is really happy though he is still on the disbelief mode.

He is happy knowing that Yukhei's brother was Kun. He really loves Kun, there is nothing he can wish for. There is nothing perfect Kun as his boyfriend's brother.

"Suddenly your cheeks have the same shade with the red tulip behind your ears." Ten said, smiling slyly.

He just rolled his eyes. Ten will always be Ten.

Jungwoo cleared his throat, "What brought you here, anyway?" he asked, diverting the topic and Ten is looking at him as if he can read his mind.

"After we knew that you are here, we decided to visit you. It's been a long time after all and… We really need to say thank you for helping us with our wedding especially to his bouquet." Kun said.

He was about to say something when Ten speak, "And Yukhei said that we should look after you."

Kun softly hit Ten's arm and ten reacted overly.

"What? Why? Why would he said that?" Jungwoo confusedly ask.

"You know Kun and Yukhei there are in the whipped culture." Ten joked that made Kun rolled his eyes.

Jungwoo just giggled at the sight in front of him but he can hear his heart beating abnormally because of the information Ten told him.

"Yukhei thinks that it will take time for him to fix his stuff in Seoul so he asked us to keep your company while he was gone," Kun explained.

"I'm really curious. I don't want to ask Yukhei unless he tells me but I don't get anything. What his job? Why it seems complicated?" Jungwoo asked both Kun and Ten.

The couple looked at each other before answering.

"I'm afraid that we are not in the position to tell you." Ten said and looking at him apologetically.

"Why? It is something serious?" Jungwoo asked nervously.

"Yes. Yukhei's job is complicated but Jungwoo-" Kun hold his hand, "But he is fixing it right now. He is doing it for you. He wanted to come back to you when everything is okay and he promised me that he will tell everything when he comes back."

Jungwoo is curious but at the same time, he was worried. He thinks that Yukhei was in a difficult situation.  He hopes that he can be a help but since it was Yukhei decision, he will respect it.

"I trust Yukhei," Jungwoo said smiling at Kun.

"Thank you," Kun said, tapping his shoulder.

The silent didn't last when Kun's phone rings. He saw how's Kun sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He was really stubborn, I told him to wait for my call."

Jungwoo looked at Ten asking and Ten mouthed, "It was Yukhei."

Jungwoo's eyes widen and excitement rush to his blood. He wanted to see and talked to Yukhei. He really missed him and he was excited to have a talk with Yukhei regarding everything.

When he looked back at Kun, he already answered the call and it was not a call, it was a video call.

"Xuxi, can't you wait?" Kun said annoyingly.

Ten press some button on Kun's phone and he can already hear Yukhei's voice. A smile was plastered to his face.

"I know that background! You are at Jungwoo's flower shop. Where is my woo?!" Yukhei screamed excitedly on the phone.

"Can you lower your voice, FYI you are on the speaker mode."

Jungwoo just sits there and listening to Yukhei's voice. The way Kun and Ten talked to Yukhei made his heart warm. He still can't believe that all the people who are special to him is connected to each other.

"Jungwoo! Woo! Where are you?" Yukhei said.

This time Jungwoo was the one who rolled his eyes.

"I'm here Yukhei." He said.

"Where?! Where?! Ge can you at least put the camera on Woo but give him a warning first." Yukhei commanded.

Yukhei remembered and it touched Jungwoo's heart that Yukhei is concerned to him. He trusted the right guy.

"Can I?" Kun asked.

He nodded. Kun gave his phone to him.

His heart beat went really fast. Yukhei is looking different today. He is wearing a black leather jacket and turtleneck. His hair perfectly brush and a little makeup?

"Woo! How have you been? Me? I missed you already. Wait! Is that the red tulip I gave to you?" Yukhei beamed.

Jungwoo looked awkwardly at Ten and Kun. Ten was giving him a teasing look and Kun shifted his look awkwardly and sipped at his tea.

Kun coughed, "Xuxi you're still on the loudspeaker mode." Kun said

Jungwoo saw how Yukhei becomes shy and how his cheeks turned red.

"Xuxi?" Jungwoo teased Yukhei more.

"Ge! I told you to not call me Xuxi anymore, I'm not a kid anymore!" Yukhei whined on the other line that made Jungwoo laughed.

"Looked who is whining like a kid," Kun answered.

it's been six years since he held and controlled a mobile phone but he still knows how to turn off the loudspeaker mode.

Jungwoo asked Kun if he can borrow his phone and talks to Yukhei. Kun nodded and he went straight outside.

"Hey," Jungwoo said.

"Hi," Yukhei said awkwardly.

"You look good. Where are you? Why are you dressed like that?" Jungwoo can't help to ask because he was really curious why Yukhei was dressed like that, is that what he wears for his job?

"I'm on my way to my work…" Yukhei said and he noticed that Yukhei was nervous.

"Wearing that?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. We don't have a dress code after all." Yukhei answered him.

Jungwoo didn't answer. He doesn't know what to say, I know he said that he trusted Yukhei but it was really hard for him knowing that Yukhei was hiding something to him and he is really curious.

"I'm sorry," Yukhei said.

That made him looked at Yukhei.

"I know that it was hard for you. I'm sorry I can't tell you yet what is my job but if it is not too much to ask but can you trust me and believe me?" Yukhei said and he can see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I trust you and I believe in you Yukhei but can you at least tell me why you can't tell me everything?"


	30. Chapter 30

"I didn't tell you because I love the way you looked at me. You are looking at me as Wong Yukhei, the real person of me. I'm afraid once you know about my work your eyes would tell something else, like how others look at me and I don't want that." Yukhei confessed to him looking intently in his eyes.

Jungwoo felt bad. He still pushed to ask even though he knows that Yukhei was having a hard time telling him the truth. He can relate because that was he feels also, he was afraid that if he told Yukhei about his past he will just break down and let him see his weak side. He was also afraid that Yukhei will just pity him and be a burden like how his friends acting around and what he fears the most is Yukhei looking at him like those people who judged him.

"I'm sorry," Jungwoo said.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault. I know it was hard for you to know that the person who you are talking to can't tell you all the things you deserve to know." Yukhei said to him.

He sighed. He thinks he doesn't deserve Yukhei. Yukhei is too much, he is too good to be true. He is the only person and Jungwoo doesn't know to do if he Yukhei didn't come to his life. Yukhei is someone who lights up his world again, reminds him that there is still reason for him to smile every day.

"Just come back here quickly, I told you so I hate video call cause I still preferred to see in front of me those people who is special to me," Jungwoo said to Yukhei smiling.

"Am I special?" Yukhei stammered on the other line.

"Are you dumb Xuxi. I didn't use a Gerard Kenny Song just because I want to." Jungwoo said and rolled his eyes.

"And now you are calling me Xuxi too and Yeah I know. It's just hearing it made me… what do you call this but hearing it, I'm losing it." Yukhei said looking confused on what he will say.

It made him chuckle, "You are so cheesy Wong Yukhei." Jungwoo said.

"You made me," Yukhei said and this time he was the one who lost it.

He cleared his throat, "Just come back here so we can talk about everything."

Jungwoo silently promises that he would tell Yukhei everything when Yukhei comes back.

"Everything…" Yukhei repeated and smiled at him.

"and about us…" He whispered.

But it seems Yukhei heard it because he saw how Yukhei screams and almost dropped his phone.

Jungwoo laughed and Kun was being a savior by opening the door beside him.

"Just reminding that we still exist," Kun said.

Jungwoo stood and gave to Kun his phone.  Before he even let go of the phone he heard Yukhei whined.

"Ah, Ge! You ruined my moment!"

 

  
  
•  


 

"Ge. Take care of Jungwoo, okay?" Lucas said to his brother.

Lucas saw how Jungwoo run to Ten after giving back the phone to Kun.

"Yeah but I need you to also take care of yourself," Kun said seriously. He can tell that Kun is worried for him.

"I will! It's just a tight schedule! I will live!" He said cheerfully.

"Okay. You should go now it feels like you have a schedule right now." Kun said and bid their good-byes.

After the call Lucas closed his eyes, saving energy while the makeup artist finishes his looks.

He opened his one eye when he heard knocks and someone opens the door.

"You need to be prepared."

He heard his manager and he closed his eyes again

"I am, what do you think about what is happening right now." Lucas plainly said.

"Not about that. The management just adds more schedules. It seems like you have two weeks, fully packed and they will probably send you to China. They are really punishing you right now." His manager said and sighed.

Lucas can't help but sigh also. Like what he said to his brother he will manage as if he is never used to those tight schedules. He was been dead tired many times, it was not a new thing.

But what he was afraid of is that the management will add more schedule just to put him away from Jungwoo. His manager received an order that he must accompany Lucas whenever he goes and report everything Lucas doing.

He thinks that two weeks will not be enough, he will probably pack for one month and it means he will make Jungwoo wait for him for a long time.

Lucas doesn't know what to do anymore. His anxiety is building up. Jungwoo has said that he will wait for Lucas and he even tell 'Us', it means he is something to for Jungwoo but he was doubting it. Not doubting Jungwoo but he is doubting himself. He is just someone who has been with Jungwoo for three days. He was not sure if it was enough reason for Jungwoo holds unto him for that long.

That's why he wants to come back soon. He wants to finish and fix everything so that he can finally be with Jungwoo with any problems.   


_Please hold onto me, Woo. I will come back._

 

Lucas was already prepared and ready to go on stage. It's not too long since he made come back and it was only three days absence so the management made him promote it longer. Probably doing live shows, guesting and even doing reality shows.

He was about to go on stage when he crossed paths again with 127.

They bowed to each other sign of greeting.

"Hi, Lucas! It's your turn now?" Taeyong asked him, all smiley.

"Oh yeah." He said emotionless.

The other member just smiled at him and pass through him but it was not a surprise for him when Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun were still in front of him.

It becomes a familiar scene for him.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong asked him concernedly.

He nodded, "I'm just thinking about my packed schedule." Lucas said connoting the word packed.

"It's about the issue with Jungwoo? Don't tell me they gave you many scheduled just-" Doyoung cut off his word when he gave a nod again and a sad smile.

"They have been strict and unfair since then," Taeyong said.

"How long will they put you in that situation?" Jaehyun asked.

"Who knows." He shrugged.

Lucas was shocked but at the same time, he felt comfort when Taeyong hugged him.

"Where are here to help," Taeyong said to him.

"Thank you but how will you do it?" Lucas said sarcastically.

Lucas knows it was a dead end because all of them is an artist and can't do anything about the whole situation.

"We can't help you about your schedule but we can help you with him," Jaehyun said.

He looked at Jaehyun whose hands is on his pockets while leaning on the wall.

"By what he means him. It's Jungwoo." Doyoung said.

"and we have plans to offer," Taeyong said  

He looked back at Taeyong who was smiling at him. He was seeking for answers.

Lucas' eyebrows met. He wasn't expecting they knew Jungwoo. He is confused.

 

_What is it now? is there something I didn't know yet?_


	31. Chapter 31

It's been two weeks since Yukhei leaves the village and since then Kun and Ten have been keeping his company.

Jungwoo has never been occupied. His daily routine has changed because it's either Kun or Ten or both of them will go to his shop to help him.

He never expects that his shop will be this bright and lively. It's them that smiling and laughing all day made the shop becomes vivid. 

Most of the times they will catch up on the years they missed or watching some movies when no one is coming to the shop. 

Jungwoo felt more human-like, being with his friends and spend the day with ease. He is happy. 

But sometimes he thought of Yukhei. He is a concern about how  Yukhei is doing. Is he fine or not because unlike on the first week, Yukhei called him at least two to three times. Even if it's just for a few minutes when Yukhei had the chance he will call him but now he barely calls. 

Kun has said that Yukhei becomes busy. Jungwoo can also see the worries on Kun's eyes. He knows that Yukhei's job was tiring him to the point he won't give a call or text to his brother. 

It worries him also. He doesn't know what Yukhei's job is but what he knows that Yukhei is not doing well.

Jungwoo thoughts were cut when he heard the bell rungs. All his worries were gone when he saw the usual delivery man. The man who has been delivering Yukhei's flower. 

He ran excitedly to the delivery man and received his bouquet.

 

_ It's amazing how you _

_ Can speak right to my heart. _

_ Without saying a word _

_ You can light up the dark. _

 

Jungwoo smiled and his eyes become tearful. He really misses Yukhei and the song he quoted is not helping at all.

"I don't know how you do it Yukhei but how come do you choose my favorite songs and flowers." Jungwoo laughed. 

He sat down and continues to read Yukhei's letter.

 

_ Hi. Here are my Hydrangeas for you like it's meaning _

_ I, Thank you for understanding.  _

_ I've been busy and I'm sorry for not calling you.  _

_ But hey I made a come back with this flower.  _

 

_ Like what Ronan Kneating said _

_ 'The smile on your face, _

_ Let's me know that you need me." _

 

_ By just thinking about your smile, it made me relax, let me fall asleep easily. Your smile is the only thing that keeps on making me alive. I can't wait to see it again.  _

 

_ Wait for me. _

  
  


Jungwoo wiped the tears that flow in his cheeks after he finished Yukhei's letter. He can feel the sincerity in the letter at the same time he knows that Yukhei was having a hard time but he still manages to give him flowers. That made him cry. Yukhei's love overwhelmed him.

He stood up and forced a smile. 

"Yukhei said that this smile is his energy. I should smile for his sake." He said and go to shelve that was specially made for Yukhei's flowers.

It is not the first time that Yukhei gave him a flower. He doesn't know how many bouquets that will come but he will never let it dry. He made a special place for Yukhei's flower, where each one of them has a vase, a date when he receives it and the title of the song that Yukhei quoted. Jungwoo takes special care on those flowers because it reminds them of Yukhei and he can bear that one of them will die. 

Jungwoo took another vase and put the Hydrangeas there. He smiled when he saw how lively and beautiful the flowers of Yukhei. 

There are a total of five flowers as of now. The first flower that Yukhei has given to him was the red tulip where he received it the day Yukhei leave. 

The second flower was morning glory. There are few meanings of morning glory that he knows but Yukhei said that he gave him a morning glory to tell he is beautiful. 

Ten and Kun were there when he received and read the letter. He blushed hard when he read the part of Yukhei's letter telling him that he is the most beautiful flower and quoted a song from Seo In Guk's song "Flower".

 

_ Because of you, this world looks different… _

_ You resemble a flower, So precious _

_ forever love _

 

Jungwoo was really embarrassed that it takes him a lot of time before he talked to them again. 

 

The third flower he received was white clover that indicates Yukhei is always thinking of him and take a part of Air Supply's song All out of love

 

_ I want you to come back and carry me home _

_ Away from these long, lonely nights _

_ I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too? _

_ Does the feeling seem right? _

 

Next flower that he received was Jasmine. His heart beats fast when he saw it because he knows that Jasmine represents love. 

Jungwoo prepared his mind and heart for a long time before he finally read the letter.

 

_ Doing what we can do in a lifetime _

_ We have more than one adventure to take _

_ More than one dream to make in our lifetime _

_ As for me there's only one dream _

_ And that's to love you my love _

_ With a love to last a lifetime _

 

There is nothing inside the letter beside the lyrics but still, his heart was beating abnormally. 

Jungwoo doesn't want to assume that day if Yukhei just confesses his love to him.  He didn't have the chance to clear it because right after it Yukhei didn't call him. 

"Yukhei, does my assumption was right?" Jungwoo said while looking at the Jasmine in front of him. 

"I will wait... but my heart is eager right now to hear that you love me and to say that I feel the same too.  I really miss you right now. I hope you are doing fine. I want to see you right now. Should I go to you?" 

It was the first time that Jungwoo has thought of going to Seoul. He is still afraid. He doesn't know what will happen to him if go back to Seoul. 

But their situation is hard for both of them but there he is receiving flowers, doing nothing. He thinks it's unfair just to wait while Yukhei is working hard for him, just to come back to him.

He needs to do something. Both of them should work out of it. If Yukhei thinks that he is worth fighting for then for him Yukhei is more than enough reason to face his fears. 

"Yukhei deserves better." 


	32. Chapter 32

Another week has passed and all that Jungwoo knew was Yukhei is on China for an out of the country work.

He talked to Kun, Kun was hesitant to tell it but Kun was really worried about his brother. Kun saw how dead and tired Yukhei's eyes, he can also see how messy the condition of his brother. Yukhei knows it and that's the reason why Yukhei hasn't talk to Jungwoo yet. He is tired and he is afraid that Jungwoo will notice it. He asks Kun to keep it secret but Kun can't do it. He needs to tell it to someone, he needs to let it out and he knows that Jungwoo will help and he needs to know it.

When Jungwoo knew it he can't do anything because it's Yukhei decision to avoid him and Yukhei is in China, it won't work.

He felt different emotions in one week. Jungwoo is worried for Yukhei situation, He is guilty because he knows until now is that Yukhei is doing all of it just for him and he has been fighting with himself. He has been thinking if he is really ready to go back to Seoul, risk everything, test his fear enable to help and to be with Yukhei.

Jungwoo sighed he feels so useless.

"What's wrong?" Ten asked him.

Ten invited him for dinner like the usual days since when they meet again. Kun is in Seoul right now because the company needs him to do some photoshoot with their artist and he can't say no.

"Am I burden? I feel so useless." Jungwoo said while playing at the chopsticks he is holding.

He doesn't have the appetite to eat. He misses Yukhei and he was worried for him.

"What made you say that?" Ten said and held his hand.

"All I can do is wait while doing nothing while Yukhei is out there miles away just for me." He said.

"It was Yukhei choice." Ten said.

"But… I must do something for him." Jungwoo said.

"Okay, I understand but what are your plans? What can you do for Xuxi?" Ten asked him.

Jungwoo looked at Ten eyes, "I've been thinking about this. I want to go to Seoul, to help him, to be with him, told him that he did his best and that I love him." He said and sighed. It sounds good but it's not easy to do it.

"Then do it, what stopping you?"

"I still have this trauma and I know I will encounter it when I go back. I still have the anxiety in that place. I'm afraid that I will just be another problem to Yukhei and I will just drag you guys in my problems." He said and cover his face with his palms.

He is a coward and all he can do is to cry.

Jungwoo felt Ten's embrace.

"But have you ever face those fears? Have you tried facing it? Maybe you still have it or maybe not because you are just afraid to face it. Sweetie, I know you are strong and I know Yukhei's love made you even stronger." Ten said.

Ten is right. He hasn't tried to face it. He is just afraid about the fact that he will face it and the fact it made him weak.

Jungwoo doesn't want to be a burden anymore.

"You are right Ten. I need to be strong. For my self and for Yukhei."

"We are here for you always. You will never be a burden to us. We will embrace and help you when you fall." Ten said and hugged him even tighter.

 

 

•

 

 

Days has been passed and Yukhei will finally go back to Seoul soon but no one knows when because even Kun was being ignored by Yukhei.

Every time the day will end knowing that Yukhei is still in China, working hard made him more eager to go in Seoul so that he can give Yukhei a hug once he comes back.

"Kun has arrived, are you ready?" Ten said checking him.

Jungwoo is at Kun and Ten rest house in Sansuyu. He was sitting on the couch waiting for Kun to arrive and drive them to Seoul.

Jungwoo was stuck in his seat calming and convincing himself.

 _"You can do it."_ He said to himself.

Jugwoo felt the other side of the couch sink and he looked at Ten who was already sitting beside him.

"We can stay for a while. Are you still going? We will understand and we will support you no matter what is your decision." Ten said.

The couple has been staying in the Sansuyu for almost two months and they can't stay longer.

Supposedly Kun and Ten were about to go back to Seoul earlier but they decided to stay for Jungwoo. Right after Jungwoo made his decision that he will go back to Seoul, the couple gave him more time to decide and to prepare.

Jungwoo decided he will go with Ten and Kun but the day has come and Jungwoo was still stuck on his seat. He is already sure that he will go to Seoul but he can't bring himself to stand. He is having an inner battle with himself, paranoia and anxiety.

Ten touched his hair that made him distracted from his nervousness.

"I told you so blonde won't be bad." Ten said while fixing Jungwoo's hair.

Earlier that week, when Ten was really bored he decides to dye Jungwoo's hair after knowing that Jungwoo has been wearing that dark brown hair since he moved from Sansuyu.

"I'm sure Yukhei will fall for you even harder." Ten said and winked at him.

Jungwoo can't help but laugh because he is still not used by Ten being romantic.

"You think so?" Jungwoo playfully said but he also meant it. He also thought about how will Yukhei react if he saw his blonde hair.

"Well, he can't say that your ugly especially to my work." Ten said confidently.

Both of them laughed. Jungwoo already forgot that he is nervous.

"Are you not excited to see how will Yukhei react if he sees it?" Ten asked him.

"I am.  I already hear his voice teasing me." He said while shaking his head.

"You are doing a great job Jungwoo. I think you just need to focus on Yukhei for you to forget everything and  to be confident." Ten said and smiled at him.

Jungwoo finally stands up, "Yeah. You are right. I guess Yukhei is the cure." He said jokingly.

"Wow, I did an amazing job." Ten said while fake sobbing.

Jungwoo just rolled his eyes again. For some reason, Ten dressed him today. Made him wear a pattern printed black polo, unbuttoning the first button topping it with a retro orange velvet varsity jacket.

"I already said Thank you, what do you want now?" Jungwoo said sarcastically.

Ten was about to argue when Kun entered the living room.

"Yukhei finally called me and he was already in Seoul."

Jungwoo wants to run right now and go to Seoul right away. He wants to see his Yukhei.

 

_"Let's go Jungwoo. Yukhei is there. You should go now."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I'm talking about Jungwoo's outfit is what he weared on "The Late Late Show with James Corden"
> 
> I'm not really good at describing outfits, I'm sorry (+_+)


	33. Chapter 33

_Lucas is currently in China promoting his new song, guesting on variety shows to widen his popularity and to endorse some new brands._

_He didn't expect that the management will go this far. forced him to do an overload works just because he went on a date and he is on a relationship. This measure is taking too much but like what 127 had said to him, he needs to endure it just to gather a piece of strong evidence that they can use to file a lawsuit._

_Lucas has just ended one schedule and he is currently on the way to his next schedule._

_He was about to rest or get some sleep for a minute when someone called him._

_It was Jaehyun._

_127, specially Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Doyoung keep on checking up on him. They promised that they will help Lucas for the sake of Jungwoo and that is what they are doing._

_"What is it?" He asked._

_"Are you okay?" Jaehyun checked up on him._

_"Yeah. Just tired. why did you call?" Lucas said and try to sit straight for him to keep his eyes open._

_"Jungwoo is going to Seoul," Jaehyun said._

_It made him wide awake, "Jungwoo? Why is he going to Seoul? Is he insane?" He worriedly said._

_Lucas already knew about Jungwoo being Zeus. He is not dumb to connect everything. He collects everything that Jungwoo has said and his manager. It just connects everything. Everything becomes weird when Jaehyun and 127 offered help. That's the time he talked to Kun and Jaehyun at the same time and they confirmed it._

_He knew everything and that made him want to take care of Jungwoo more. Jungwoo had enough and he won't allow that he will be hurt again._

_Lucas has also search about Jungwoo's past. He saw how Jungwoo is good at modeling and even performing. He can't help but fall in love more with Jungwoo._

_He knows everything and hearing that Jungwoo will go to Seoul made him worried._

_"Kun said that Jungwoo wants to help you," Jaehyun said._

_Lucas was still amazed on how is everything become comfortable around Jaehyun knowing that he is that asshole who leaves Jungwoo in the middle of his suffering but he also knew Jaehyun side. He just does that to keep Jungwoo's image. He rather gave up their relationship than ruining Jungwoo's image more._

_He understands Jaehyun and he also saw how Jaehyun is concerned to Jungwoo to the point he will help him just for Jungwoo._

_"Help me?" Lucas said confusedly._

_"You are a lucky idiot. Jungwoo wants to help you because he knows that you are having a hard time because of him. He wants to do something for you in return." Jaehyun explained._

_"But I'm not asking for it…" He almost whispered._

_He is not really asking for it but he was really happy to hear it._

_"It's obvious, he loves you. Ten said that Jungwoo is still afraid of going back but he is willing to face it just for you. He wants to support you and to see you." Jaehyun said._

_"That's why you need to do something for him! My baby is doing something difficult just for you! so you should better do something big for him!"_

_He can't bear to laugh when he heard Doyoung._

_"Don't worry Lucas we got everything prepared for you. Just a little more evidence and you are ready to fight! So set aside all of it, just think of Jungwoo!"_

_This time it was Taeyong. He can hear how cheerful and supportive Taeyong is._

_"So what are your plans?" Jaehyun asked._

_"Since everything is almost settled. I have this special interview right after I come back to Seoul. I will end and start everything there."_

  
  
  
•

 

 

Lucas has arrived at Incheon International Airport.  He is wearing a white hoodie and a thick light blue jacket. He is just wearing plain denim pants and black sneakers.

He will end everything today and he will start it by dressing what he wants. That is the outfit he will wear in the live interview and he doesn't care. It's him, he needs to wear his true self.

The airport was occupied by a large crowd. It was consist of his fans and reporters.

He walked confidently and all smiley in the crowd. Lucas waved his hand to his loyal fans. Those who didn't turn their back once they've known that he was dating someone especially about his sexual preference.

Lucas heard the undying question of the reporters.

 

_"How it feels coming back to Korea?"_

_"What is your future plan after promoting in China?"_

_"You still haven't given a statement about the guy you are dating?"_

_"Are you still dating?"_

 

He arrived in front of his car when a reporter blocked his way.

"Can you tell something about your dating issue?"

Lucas just smiled in front of the camera and said, "Just watch live my interview later."

He winked at the camera and finally go inside his car.

"What a trouble maker." His manager said.

The management gave him a new manager when he is at China knowing that his manager will tolerate him but since their plan will start soon,  he called his original manager to be with him again.

His manager is not just a manager for him. He becomes Lucas brother. He even offered to help Lucas and 127 with their plan.

"It's just the start Hyung," Lucas said.

Since he went to China. He bought himself a new phone where 127, Kun and Ten contact him. He plans to dispose of his old phone to ignore the management.

He opened his new phone and he instantly smiles when he saw Jungwoo. Lucas saved some pictures of Jungwoo on the internet and made it as his wallpaper.

Before he forgot why he opened his phone and he instantly dialed Kun's number when he remembered it.

"Surprise!" He greeted excitedly.

"Don't bullshit me, Lucas. You didn't call us for a weeks." Kun said.

He is about to laugh because of Kun's reaction but he chose to stop it because he knows that his brother is mad at him.

Lucas chose not to call Kun, Ten or Jungwoo for them not to notice that he was having a hard time and that he almost looks like a zombie because of tiredness and lack of sleep. He doesn't want his brother and Jungwoo to be worried.

"Okay. I'm sorry but It's everything is fine now. I'm here already." Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" Kun asked.

"I'm already at Seoul," Lucas announced.

"You didn't call us for a weeks and now you called us telling that you are already in Seoul. What a good brother and friend you are." Kun said sarcastically.

"Stop being mad already!" Lucas complained.

He just wants to talk because he missed his brother specially Jungwoo.

"Just talk to me when we arrived in Seoul. Jungwoo is coming also. You must better prepare, if you don't I will be the one who will take Jungwoo away from you." Kun warned.

"Are you really my brother?" He scoffed.

"Are you?" Kun argued.

Lucas just rolled his eyes. Kun can be really stubborn when he is mad but he understands. His brother is just worried and concerned for him.

"Anyways Ge! Made sure that Jungwoo will go to the event in Han river this night." Lucas said.

"Why?" Kun asked.

"I will be there and I have something for him. Please Ge, made him go to Han River."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correct me if I write something wrong about lawsuit or about filing it. I do have only few info about it. Sorry. (+_+)


	34. Chapter 34

"Our one and only Chinese solo artist came back after a wide and successful promotion. Let's welcome fresh and a lot hotter, Lucas!"

As soon as Lucas heard his name he flashed this charismatic smile and entered the stage.

He was overwhelmed by the screams of his fans and he can't help but point a finger heart to them and smile beautifully at them.

Lucas bowed to greet the host and take a seat.

"You seem to be more radiating since you came back from China. What happened? Can you share some things with us?" the host said to him.

"Well going back in China is always good since I grew up there but doing my job and knowing I made my fans happy that makes me happy too, so I guess that's what you mean I radiate more," Lucas explained.

The fans who are watching were screaming out of their lungs telling how they love Lucas and it made his heart flutter knowing that there are still fans who support and love him.

"Is that all?" The host asked teasingly.

Lucas knows what the host was talking about but he played a little by raising his eyebrows and shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Lucas said fake laughing.

"Before you leave for China you've been caught in a controversy that you are dating someone." The host said carefully reading his expression.

"Ah, that one. Actually, we had gone on one date but after that…" Lucas paused and made the host anticipates.

"Did it not work well?" The host asked curiously.

"It's not like that but I didn't ask him properly. The first date was not official because it was supposed to be a simple meeting but I just think we went on a date because I like him. Can't help but fantasize." Lucas said jokingly.

But it was true. It's an unofficial date because he hasn't ask Jungwoo properly but maybe one of these days.

"Him?"

"Yes. Him. He. A Guy." He said confidently and smiled at the host.

The host was taken back. She cleared his throat before asking Lucas another question, "So it's one-sided?"

"I don't think so. I will ask him to be my boyfriend in my performance tonight and I think there is a high possibility that he will say yes because I think we are doing well-" Lucas paused what he was saying and looked at the camera. "- aren't we?" he continued and winked at the camera.

The crowd went wild and Lucas doesn't know if it's good because he can't tell if they are screaming because they are supporting him or they were annoyed.

"So this is what are you talking about that we must look forward to this interview. Many were anticipating at your statement since you flew to China without saying anything about it." The host stated.

Lucas just mouthed sorry and laughed.

"Speaking of your performance tonight would you like to invite everyone?"

"I know guys, it's been a long time since we met, I would like everyone to come and meet me tonight. Let's have fun together." Lucas said and bowed to the camera and his fans in the studio.

"Anything else? How about your next activities?" The host asked.

"No promotions nor new song but you will still see me on television but maybe on news or headlines, I guess?" Lucas said.

But it is the truth he knows that after what he did, coming out, announcing that he will ask someone to be his boyfriend and filing the lawsuit, later on, Lucas was sure that he will make it to the headline.

"Before anything else, I would like to use this opportunity to invite someone to my performance tonight. Can I?" Lucas looked at the host asking for permission and the host just nodded at him.

"I really wanted to see you tonight. I hope you will come and I hope you would say yes to my question." Lucas said.

And that was meant for Jungwoo. He didn't say it for the show nor for the entertainment but he did it because he really wanted to see Jungwoo and he wants to show that he is serious about everything and about him dating a guy.

After the live interview, Lucas went backstage especially to his dressing room and the moment he opened the door, he can hear his phone ringing loudly.

Lucas knew who is the one blowing up his phone but he still checked it in case someone important is calling him. He was right, it was the management who keep his phone ringing.

He just smiled in triumph. Lucas ignores the call and changed into something comfortable and walked out of the room.

His manager greeted him and they did a high five declaring their win. Lucas threw his annoying phone and his manager gave him his new phone. He instantly smiles when he saw Jungwoo.

 

_Everything will be fine now, Jungwoo. I hope you are doing fine also. I promise that everything will go well and right after this finish, I will run to you telling you the whole truth, about me, about my feelings and how I badly want to be with you, to be my lover._

 

Lucas thought and he exits the building happily.


	35. Chapter 35

Lucas was busy preparing for his performance. He is already at the Han river park for his guesting tonight.

He seemed calm but deep inside he was nervous, there are a lot of things running in his head. He was nervous if Jungwoo will come tonight and if he comes will it be okay for him that Lucas hides something from him or worst will Jungwoo accept him knowing he is an artist after all that happened to him six years ago.

Lucas was afraid that he won't even get to the point he will ask Jungwoo as his boyfriend because he lied to him.

"Jungwoo is already here."

Lucas instantly opened his eyes and made the make-up artist stop doing his make-up.

"Is he okay?" He asked Kun worriedly.

Kun sat down on the couch, "Yes. He is actually excited to see Han River again. He was with Ten they are looking around." Right after Kun explained he shot Lucas a glare.

"What?" Lucas asked nervously.

"You are a dumbass for pulling that show in that interview. The Internet was flooded by articles regarding what have you done. You are actually trending." Kun said nagging him.

Lucas closed his eyes again and faced his make-up artist again.

"There is nothing new with it. I'm expecting it. But I haven't checked it. What are they saying?"

Kun literally reports every article he saw to Lucas. Most of the article was all about being him a gay, his sexuality and about the guy he was dating.

"What about my fans reactions?" He asked.

"You're lucky that eighty percent of your fans support and protect you. Thank God that this community is slowly improving." Kun stated.

"What about twenty percent?" Lucas asked.

"They are disgusted which is not new but they are more annoyed with the guy you are talking," Kun said quoting the word guy.

Lucas just sighed. He can't do anything about it but he can't understand why some of the fans are getting sad about their idols having a relationship. Lucas felt suffocated. He can't do anything freely because he thinks what his fans would feel.

It was not something he signed up for. He loves performing and he loves the way his fans loves him, on how many people are supporting him but as the time flies by it gets stifled.

I know that being Idol means a role model but no one is perfect but nowadays being an idol means to become perfect.

"I'm worried for Jungwoo. What if everyone will know it's him. No one doesn't know him, yet he already received hatred. I'm afraid he will go back to zero, he will go back to that situation and worst become his old self. Lucas, Jungwoo struggles for years just to slowly manage his anxieties, he was getting there and yet… I don't think your situation will help him."

Lucas heard every word that Kun has said. He was afraid for Jungwoo too but he won't let it happen. He will do anything for Jungwoo.

"Ge, trust me. I will protect him no matter what happens. I will take him away from all of this." Lucas strongly said to Kun.

Kun walked toward Lucas and patted his shoulder.

"I trust you. I believe in you and remember… we are here you. We will fight with you." Kun said.

Lucas can't help to hug his brother. "Ge, thank you. It feels easier right now." He said.

Kun jokingly punched his arms, "You're dramatic." Kun teased him.

"Now look who's talking the man who almost cries because he is worried for Jungwoo," Lucas said.

Kun just rolled his eyes at him.

"Lucas. Be ready. Go backstage. You are next." One of the staff announced.

Lucas stands up, fixed his outfit and looked at the mirror.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Fine." Kun plainly said.

"Sure. It helps me." Lucas said and rolled his eyes.

Both of them start walking behind the stage and while walking Kun called Ten saying that they need to go to the venue already.

They already arrived at the backstage when Ten already convinced Jungwoo.

"Jungwoo was stubborn. He still wants to look around especially the cherry blossoms. Thank Ten he managed to drag Jungwoo. They are already walking towards here." Kun explained.

"and now I'm nervous… worst than my first stage." Lucas said while shaking his hand to distract himself.

"You can do it and trust me Jungwoo is the kindest person in this world. He will probably understand why you hide something from him." Kun comforted him.

Lucas just smiled at Kun but it quickly fades away when he heard that the group was performing is already done and bid their goodbyes.

"Ge! I'm next already" Lucas shouted, panicking.

"Get your shit together. If you stutter and make yourself a fool maybe Jungwoo will even pretend he doesn't know you." Kun said.

The host announced Lucas name.

He looked at Kun for the last time and his brother just showed him a two thumbs up and push him to go up on stage.

Lucas awkwardly walked on the stage even his bow looked stiff.

"Why do you look so nervous Lucas?" the host teased him.

Lucas roamed his eyes to the crowd. He looked at the front, middle and back, he can't find Jungwoo. When he looked at his right side not far in the back, he saw a tall guy with blonde hair, wearing a dark orange varsity jacket.

Their eyes met and he can't hear anything. He can only see how Jungwoo's eyes went wide because of shock. He can see how surprised Jungwoo is.

Lucas can't tell if Jungwoo was angry at him but Jungwoo doesn't look away or run away, he just looked at Lucas confusedly.

He just smiled apologetically to Jungwoo and mouthed 'Sorry'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm talking about how Lucas character felt when his fans didn't support him having a relationship)
> 
> I didn't meant to hurt any fans feelings but honestly that's my point of view.  
> I'm sorry if I offend someone :(


	36. Chapter 36

Lucas waited for Jungwoo's reaction. This one he was the one who is amazed. Jungwoo just closed his eyes and sighed when he looked again at his eyes. He just shook his head and then smile sweetly at him.

And Lucas smiled back in triumph. Kun was right Jungwoo is the kindest person you will meet. Jungwoo pointed at the host and that made Lucas remember that he is on a show.

"I'm sorry. Where are we again?" Lucas said abruptly.

"At Han River?" The host teased him.

"Yeah. Maybe." He said playing along.

"You seem to doze off earlier and you are looking somewhere. Does he already here?" The host asked and trying to find someone.

"Yes, he is here," Lucas said proudly.

"Where?" The host asked while still finding that person.

"I won't say it. He is for my eyes only." Lucas said and glance at Jungwoo.

The crowd went wild, cooing, teasing him and Jungwoo.

He looked at Jungwoo and he didn't meet his eyes. Unfortunately, Jungwoo is not looking at him. He can tell that he was shy because he is looking down.

"That's sad by the way you said in your interview this morning that you will officially ask him on a date and asked him as your boyfriend when he comes but like what you said he is here, does it mean you will ask him now?"

 

"Will you become my boyfriend and be on a date with me?"

 

Lucas said confidently and looked at the back of the crowd to confuse the people where Jungwoo is but when he noticed everyone is looking where he looks, he steals a glance at Jungwoo.

He saw Jungwoo shrugged and put his tongue out to tease him

"I just got rejected but I will ask him again after the performance. I'm sure he will say yes" He announced then laugh.

The host and crowd whined  to the fact that they can't still saw Jungwoo because Lucas is now looking at the host.

"I can't find him. Do you guys see already this lucky guy?"

While the crowd was busy complaining and finding Jungwoo, he looked at Jungwoo and he clearly saw that Jungwoo scoffed at him.

"My flower. I didn't send you a bouquet of Jasmine and quoted "A Love to Last" just to reject my love for you." Lucas mocked Jungwoo and he can't help but laugh when he saw how Jungwoo's eyes rolled.

"Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at us?" The host fake annoyed.

"No. I can't help it. He is just too cute when I tease him." Lucas said.

"Okay. Okay. We get it you are in love but we are running out of time. A final word for your performance tonight?" The host asked.

"My flower. This song will not be old as the old songs you love but I would like to sing this song for you. To express what my love for you is and how will I treat you. I hope you will like it." Lucas said and giving a last look at Jungwoo.

Lucas heard the introduction part of the song and start to sing "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.

 

_Beauty queen of only eighteen she_

_Had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her, she_

_Always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up_

_At your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

  


Once he started singing, He looked at Jungwoo's eyes deeply.

 

_I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

  


Lucas wanted to tell that he will stay with Jungwoo. Regardless of what happened to his past and how it badly scarred Jungwoo, he still chooses to love Jungwoo. He knows that a person like Jungwoo, a beautiful human like him must be protected and be loved.

  


_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I_

_Want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

 

Now he doesn't hide anything from Jungwoo. Lucas will start to make Jungwoo smile every day. He will make sure that it won't happen again to Jungwoo instead he will make Jungwoo shine again like how Jungwoo shine before all of it happened.

In the middle of singing the second verse, Lucas saw tears escaping Jungwoo's eyes. Jungwoo sniffs and rubbing his cheeks to dry it and Lucas smiled because he thinks Jungwoo is still beautiful even when he is crying.

He let the background music plays and narrates the other parts of the song he wants to tell to Jungwoo.

"I Know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all. I come back and makes me catch you every time you fall. I want to make you beautiful and make you someone who doesn't have a broken smile."

Lucas looked at Jungwoo eyes intently with full of sincerity and love. Then asked him again, "Will you? Will you let me be the one who will make you beautiful and make your smile genuine?"

He watched Jungwoo wiped his own tears before looking at him while smiling.

Lucas smiled back and wait for Jungwoo's answer. He was about to get an answer when a woman bumped to Jungwoo and pushed him accidentally. Jungwoo was startled. The woman bowed immediately and Jungwoo too to apologize.

But confusion consumes Lucas' face. He saw how shocked the woman is and pointing at Jungwoo. A few girls also start looking at Jungwoo creating a commotion. He watched Jungwoo shakes his head and next thing he knew the crowd was now paying attention to Jungwoo.

Lucas starts to comprehend what is happening.

 

_"Oh! It's really Zeus!"_

_"It's Zeus!"_

 

Right after Lucas heard it he saw the medias running with their cameras.

"No… No…"

Lucas instantly run down to the crowd but Kun and his manager stopped him.

"Let me go! Jungwoo needs help!" Lucas shouts trying to escape from his brother and manager's grip.

"You can't Jungwoo is being surrounded by many reporters now. It will create more issues if you go to him right now." His manager said to him.

"I don't care! You think I will make that stunt in the stage if I'm scared! Jungwoo needs to fucking get out of that! now let me go!"

Kun was the one who let his wrist go first. Lucas was about to run when a few reporters blocked his way.

 

_"Does Zeus is related to you?"_

_"Is he the one with you in your last twitter update?"_

_"It is Zeus who was talking about in the stage earlier?"_

"Yes! He is! Did I answer all of your questions right now?! Can I leave now??" He said angrily.

Lucas can't put up with the media right now. Lucas really cares for Jungwoo right now.

He was passing through all the people. When he arrived at Jungwoo's spot the crowd was silent and he can't find Jungwoo anymore.   



	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be Jungwoo's POV at Lucas' performance but don't skip this chapter because something happened :D

Since Jungwoo saw how Yukhei goes up on stage and introduce himself as Lucas a solo artist his paranoia starts to grow.

He was shocked by the real Yukhei he saw.

Yukhei hides his true identity to him and his job, his world was something he wanted to avoid for the past six years. Fate has something against him to play with his life like this.

He already decided to fall in love again, to let go of everything that's holding him to be happy again because he finally found someone who made him feel what security is and he trusts that guy. That guy who is standing in that stage looking at him.

Jungwoo doesn't feel Yukhei betrayed or fooled him but he was afraid of Yukhei's world.

He finally looked at Yukhei's eyes to seek an answer and what he should do. Jungwoo saw the sincerity in his eyes and he can feel it right to his heart when Yukhei mouthed sorry to him.

That's it. That sorry made him remember those promises, the flowers, and all that Yukhei has done for him these past few weeks. This guy didn't mean to hurt him instead he does everything just for him.

Jungwoo closed his eyes to calm himself. He comforted himself that everything will be fine as long as Yukhei is with him.

He only needs Yukhei. Jungwoo just shook his head because he realizes how he trusted and love Yukhei or Lucas. It doesn't mean right now. They are the same person. The same person who fell in love with.

Jungwoo finally had courage. He just smiled at Yukhei to tell him it's okay. Everything is fine. Lucas smiled back at him. That's enough for him.

He pointed at the host whose waiting for attention and Yukhei got what he is trying to say. Jungwoo giggled, on how cute Yukhei hurriedly answered the host.

He was just looking at Yukhei. He finally saw the Lucas one. The Lucas whose wearing his make-up beautifully, his perfectly brush up hair, with hot piercings. A charismatic artist wearing a black silk polo with a black tie and with black knitted long sleeves that serve as his vest.

Jungwoo looked around and he guessed that all of the people surrounding him are just five percent of his fans. He remembered how busy Yukhei is in China and he thinks that Yukhei is really popular.

He heard how the girls beside him went crazy on every word that Yukhei saying.

"I won't say it. He is for my eyes only."

Jungwoo felt his cheeks burnt up to the words that Yukhei has said. He knew it was dark but he still wants to hide it. He was embarrassed.

"That's sad by the way you said in your interview this morning that you will officially ask him on a date and asked him as your boyfriend when he comes but like what you said he is here does it mean you will ask him now?"

Jungwoo was shocked by what he heard. He doesn't know if the host was talking about him or another guy but what really bothered him is that everyone knows what Yukhei's sexuality is. He was about to panic because he was afraid of what will happen to Yukhei after coming out but-

"Will you become my boyfriend and be on a date with me?"

Jungwoo was speechless. He was panicking but Yukhei just announced to everyone that he wants him to be his boyfriend.

He just realizes what is happening. He was panicking and being afraid of nothing.

Yukhei said it confidently. Well, he needs to do it also. Yukhei was brave for doing it in front of everyone. He must be brave too.

Jungwoo answered Yukhei by shrugging and sticking his tongue out to tease Yukhei.

"I just got rejected but I will ask him again after the performance. I'm sure he will say yes" Yukhei said.

"You are full of yourself. Overflowing with confidence." He scoffed.

"My flower. I didn't send you a bouquet of Jasmine and quoted "A Love to Last" just to reject my love for you." Lucas copied him.

Jungwoo just rolled his eyes, "Up to here you still teased me. I won't say yes to you! You are an asshole!" Jungwoo annoyingly said.

He heard Yukhei laugh and it made his blood boil even more.

"No. I can't help it. He is just too cute when I tease him." Yukhei said.

"You don't tease someone because you find them cute. An idiot." He replied venting his annoyance in the small rock by kicking it.

"Okay. Okay. We get it you are in love but we are running out of time. A final word for your performance tonight?" The host asked.

"My flower. This song will not be old as the old songs you love but I would like to sing this song for you. To express what my love for you is and how will I treat you. I hope you will like it." Yukhei said.

Their eyes met again and that is the first time he felt those he reads in cliche books. "The world has stopped the moment you looked at in his eyes."

He almost burst into tears when he heard the melody of  'She will be loved'. It's not his favorite song but he knew it. The song tells a story that Jungwoo can relate but he doubts if there is someone who will love him that way.

But looking deep into Yukhei's eyes and listening to every word he sings,  all the fears and doubt he has seems to disappear now because he knows Yukhei will be that someone who will help and protect him. 

Jungwoo tried to control his emotions and listen to the deep but loving voice of Yukhei but at some point, he can't help but cry.

He never expects a Yukhei will come to his life and love him unconditionally whether Yukhei is an idol who has an image to maintain. Yukhei chooses to love him.

"I Know all of the things that make you who you are.

I know that goodbye means nothing at all. I come back and makes me catch you every time you fall. I want to make you beautiful and make you someone who doesn't have a broken smile."

Yukhei looked at him as if he is the only person exist in front of him. Like what he said on the first time he saw Yukhei, his eyes were meant to tell everything he feels and right now he can tell that Yukhei meant every word he said.

"Will you? Will you let me be the one who will make you beautiful and make your smile genuine?" Yukhei asked him again.

Jungwoo dried his cheeks and gave Yukhei the brightest smile he can. He was about to nod and mouth an answer when someone pushed him.

He was taken aback for a moment but he heard the women behind him said sorry. Jungwoo instantly faced the woman and say he's sorry too.

The woman looked at him and he was confused when the woman stared at him. Jungwoo was about to face Yukhei again when he heard his old screen name.

"Zeus? Are you Zeus right?" The woman shouted in amazement and it caught the attention of the few girls around him.

Next thing he knew all of the people in front and beside him was looking at him. He was about to run away when he met eyes again with the women who pushed him.

 

"Oh! It's really you! Zeus!" The women shrieked.

"Zeus?"

"It's Zeus!"

 

This is what he is talking about going back to Seoul. He was afraid that anyone will know him. He wasn't prepared to face this kind of situation again.

He wants to get away. The people around him are already cornering him in the middle and everyone were asking if he is really Zeus. Jungwoo tried to deny it by shaking his head.

The worst has come when a few people pushed around him holding cameras and microphones. All of it was pointed at him.

 

"Zeus it's been a long time. May I ask what are you doing here?"

"Where have you been for the past years?"

"Are you somehow related to the event?"

"I keep on looking at Lucas and I realize he was looking at you. Are you perhaps his special someone?"

 

Like what happened in the past. He panics on the spot. Jungwoo forgot how to properly breathe, he can't feel his body, he can't even move it. Jungwoo felt that numbness and his whole body become stiff. He can't see anything but the flashes of light and everything becomes indistinct chatter.

He wanted to run but he can't move. Jungwoo wants to tell them to stop but it happened, he can't open his mouth. Jungwoo just covers his ears to stop all the sounds and shut his eyes to stop blinding it from the flashes.

Jungwoo doesn't know what is happening when an arm embraces his shoulder and felt a cloth over his head.

"It's me."

The moment he heard Jaehyun's voice, he wanted to break down and fall on the ground but the grip of Jaehyun made him maintain his balance.

He can still hear the chaos around him but Jaehyun voice is the clear one for him.

"Start to breathe slowly. Breathe in. Breathe out."

Jungwoo obeys what has Jaehyun said. He suddenly remembers to breathe again.

"Now, slowly open your eyes and look at your feet," Jaehyun instructed him again.

He put his head down first, afraid that light will welcome him. When he slowly opened his eyes, he was relieved that everything is dark because of the jacket that Jaehyun put in his head

"Are you okay now?" Jaehyun asked.

Jungwoo instantly nod.

"Now. Move your feet and keep on walking. Just focus on it. We are getting out of this."

He thought he can manage his fears and anxiety but it's still different when you already face it. The courage that he has been building up instantly gone when he is already at that moment.


	38. Chapter 38

It happened again. He was already in a dream-like situation but like what happened in the past it turned into a tragic story. He thought everything was fine, he thought that he can finally have this happy ending with Yukhei but he was a  fool for thinking that he will have it. Like what he expected and what he fears, he will just drag Yukhei in his problematic life.

Jungwoo is in Jaehyun's car on the way to 127 dorm. He has his head leaning in the window and looking at the Seoul's night view.  It is something he enjoys looking at when he is in Seoul but Jungwoo can't appreciate it now. All he thinks is about Yukhei. He was scared of what will happen to Yukhei. He thinks that he is no good for Yukhei. Being with Yukhei will just ruin Yukhei's career.

Jungwoo knows how it feels to lose what have you been working and dreaming of. He knows how it is really hard to be an idol and how to earn an image and trust of netizens and now it will suddenly go just because of someone like him. Jungwoo doesn't want that.

"I ruined Yukhei's career." He said.

"Don't think like that woo. Yukhei really cares for you. His career is something he doesn't care. All he wants is you." Jaehyun said to him.

"But he shouldn't. I'm sure he works hard to achieve it and then suddenly he wants to throw it just for me. It feels wrong. Who am I anyway? I'm just a guy with many issues." Jungwoo said.

Tears start streaming down in his cheeks.

"You are someone he loves and that's enough reason why he must do it. It feels right when you do it for someone you love. I am right? You did it also Jungwoo. Like what you did for me." Jaehyun said.

Jungwoo remembered how he choose to leave the company to keep Jaehyun to stay in the company, to avoid involving 127 and Jaehyun to the controversy. He did it because he loves Jaehyun and his members.

But he also remembered that what he is good at, dragging people down with his problem. Making every person around him carry his issues.

"Why loving me can be hard like this?" Jungwoo said while he let his self cry in the corner.

 

 

They arrived at 127 dorms having his eyes puff out. Doyoung instantly hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Doyoung asked him, almost crying.

He escaped Doyoung's embrace and just smiled at him.

"Do you want anything?" Taeyong asked him too.

"Can I stay in one of the rooms? I want to be alone for now. I'm sorry." Jungwoo said.

"You can use my room. Just call us when you need something and remember that we are here for you." Doyoung said to him before he entered his room.

Jungwoo threw himself at the bed, get the pillow and hugged it.

What Jaehyun said to him keeps lingering on his head.Jaehyun was right. Something will never go wrong if you do it out of love. He also did it in the past.

But he can't bear to see Yukhei go through hardship and lost his career just because of him.

By just thinking that Yukhei did it all for him, he can't help but love Yukhei more. He feels that he is being loved and he can feel that he is important and worth fighting for but it does really need to go like this? Yukhei will probably involved in a big problem and it will cause damage to his career.

Jungwoo feels like his head was about to burst, he doesn't know what to do.

"I was suppose to say yes and to be his boyfriend. Does universe don't want it because before I even say yes something horrible happened." Jungwoo just sighed.

He felt something vibrating in his pants and he remembered the phone that Ten bought for him. Jungwoo took out the phone and to his shocked, there is a lot of missed call from Kun and Ten.

Jungwoo reads the messages, Kun and Ten were worried for him. He doesn't reply yet, he really wants to be alone.

He doesn't know what he is thinking or what he is doing but he searched Yukhei's name on the internet. He was confused when he can't find anything.

"Ah, it's Lucas."

Jungwoo entered Lucas name and he saw him. He knows how complicated is but when he saw Lucas' pictures, Jungwoo can't help but fangirl.

 _"He is really handsome. What to do?!?!_ "

Jungwoo cleared his throat and smack slightly his head. He starts to search the internet again and there are many new articles has been released.

"Lucas true sexuality. Many fans and netizens were not in favor of Lucas gender preference and him having a boyfriend. Does Lucas popularity will go down that easily. Zeus was spotted in the even where Lucas is. Does the one Lucas talking is Zeus…"

Jungwoo continues to read the articles. The more he reads the news and articles the more worried he is.

He doesn't know what Yukhei will feel when he reads this article.

_"Maybe he already read it? How is he right now? Is he okay?"_

"All of this won't happen if I didn't go to Seoul if Yukhei doesn't know me at all."

Jungwoo was in pain by just thinking not having Yukhei in his life. He felt so dumb and weak. He can't do anything for Yukhei. If he just doesn't have this anxiety maybe he can defend Yukhei in front of the camera, of everyone.

Maybe the braveness and confidence he showed at the event was the result of him being greedy for love. What happened earlier indicates that he was still a coward and useless. The situation made him panic and look like a  dumb by shuddering in fear and now he can't do anything for Yukhei, he can't even face the media.

_"Maybe staying out of his life is all I can do."_

It pains him. He really loves Yukhei but it's all he can do for Yukhei to be okay again and escaped this horrible situation. He won't let Yukhei experience what he experiences.

Jungwoo left his phone in the bed. He goes in the door and peeked if there is anyone in the living room, to his relief, no one is there.

He slowly leaves the room and quietly leaves the dorm. Jungwoo instantly goes to the bus station and leave Seoul.  



	39. Chapter 39

Lucas barely sleeps last night. He was worried at Jungwoo. He knows what cameras and a situation like that fears Jungwoo. He clearly saw how Jungwoo can't move at all, his eyes told how afraid Jungwoo is. Lucas blames himself on what happened maybe if he just tells Jungwoo everything in private. But he does it for everyone to know and specially Jungwoo that he really loves him and he doesn't care what everyone says.

He checked his phone again to see if there is some updates regarding Jungwoo. Jaehyun texted him last night that Jungwoo was with him and he was relieved to know that Jungwoo was somewhere safe but Jaehyun also told him that Jungwoo kept on crying on the way home and locked himself in the room.

Lucas instantly opened the message when heard his phone. It was from Jaehyun.

When he read it, he doesn't know what to do anymore. Jaehyun has said that Jungwoo is nowhere to be found in the dorm or near them. He instantly called Jaehyun.

"Hyung. What do you mean you can't find Jungwoo?" He hurriedly asked.

"I was about to check up on him and ask if he needed something but he is not answering and when I opened the door, he was not there. I just found his phone in his bed. I checked every room but he was not there also. I asked the other members to roam around the area but he can't find him also." Jaehyun said. He can hear the Jaehyun was on panic also.

"Where did he go. Fck it. Just wait there maybe he will go back. I will find him." He instantly ended the call.

Lucas didn't even bother to change what he was wearing nor fix his hair. He just picked up the cap and wear it.

He hurriedly goes down, "Ge, Jungwoo is missing." He announced to Kun.

"What? How?" Kun panicked.

"127 and Jaehyun can't find him. I'm going now. I'm gonna find him." Lucas said.

"You can't go now, Xuxi.",Kun said.

Lucas has stopped from walking in the door when he heard it. He just looked at his brother confusedly.

"It was your schedule to file the lawsuit. You need to go into court yourself. It won't be file if you the complaint won't show up. I'm sorry." Kun said to him.

Lucas threw his cap somewhere because of the frustration. He can't do something for Jungwoo last night and now he can't even find him.

"I will go to Sanusyu right now to find him there. Don't worry." Kun said and approached him.

"We are almost there. After this, you can do whatever you want. You can be with Jungwoo finally." Kun said and hugged him.

"Please if you ever find him, made him feel that everything is fine, that I love him and I will come to him soon and also tell him that I'm sorry for everything.",Lucas mumbled while leaning his forehead in Kun's shoulder.

"I will. Do well today. You can do it." Kun said and patted his back.

 

 

Lucas arrived at the court early. He was accompanied by Taeyong to testify everything. They were about to file a lawsuit against the management for overworking them as a punishment and discrimination in work because of sexual preference.

Taeyong was with him because they also experienced it. They were forced to lock themselves and hide who they are because the management said so and they were asked to work extra if they defy it.

"We will be free after this," Taeyong said to him.

"I hope so. It needs to end." Lucas said.

Mr. Lee was on their side and he supports them. They were about to file against the management, not the entire company. They list down the names who implemented such things and especially those ones forcing them.

Lucas and Taeyong were patiently waiting to be called inside when someone approached them.

"I'm the lawyer of the management. They were asking that everything can be fixed not undergoing legal processes. They are willing to talk and made an agreement with you."

Lucas smiled in triumph. That was the original plan. Made the management come to them and made some agreement with them but if the management will be stubborn, they have no choice but to file for real the lawsuit.

Lucas and Taeyong agreed. They go to the company with their lawyer to solve the issues.

The management didn't face them but their lawyer was the one who talked to them. Both Lucas and Taeyong doesn't want anything but they want to be free. No overworking when they disobey some rules that not in the part of the contract especially a dating ban. They also want the discrimination and the hate towards them with a different sexual preference must be gone in the company. They want the company to be discrimination free.

The lawyer understands them and assures them that their concerns will be addressed. Before the meeting has ended the secretary of the President announced to them that the names that they listed will be replaced to make sure that the same incident again won't happen.

The good news above all is the President makes sure that they will protect Lucas and Jungwoo from the harassment of media. They promise to take down all the articles and report all the malicious news, they even extend it to the protection of Jungwoo's name.

After the success in the agreement, Lucas and Taeyong went straight to the practice room. They wanted to rest and the only place in the company that feels like home and their comfort zone is the practice room.

They were sitting in the middle and perpend what happened.

"We made it!" Taeyong shouts and it echoed in the four four-sided room.

"Yes! No worries anymore and we can do everything now!" Lucas also shouted and celebrate with Taeyong.

"Wait! Wait! I gotta tell Jaehyun this!" Taeyong said excitedly.

Lucas knew that there is something going on with Jaehyun and Taeyong. That is the reason why he is not jealous anymore with Jaehyun.

He just smiled looking at Taeyong. Lucas can clearly see how Taeyong changed when he was talking to Jaehyun.

 _"Am I like that when I'm talking to woo?"_ He asked himself. Then he remembered when Ten and Kun teased him that he acted differently when he was talking to Jungwoo.

He can't deny that he forgot the world when he heard Jungwoo's voice and he can't focus on anything but Jungwoo.

"Okay, I'm going to tell him. See you at the dorm." Taeyong said and ended the call.

"Lucas. Jae already found Jungwoo." Taeyong said.

Lucas' eyes went wide and he can finally breathe now. At least Jungwoo is safe.

"Where is he? I need to tell him this. I want to tell him that finally, I could be with him." Lucas excitedly said.

"He was at Jaehyun's mom house but Jaehyun's mother said that Jungwoo doesn't want to talk to anyone and even requested that to don't tell it to anyone.",Taeyong said and mouthed sorry.

"Why… Is he mad at me because I didn't tell him about me being an idol or he doesn't want to be with me?" Lucas asked.

He doesn't know what to think nor to feel. Lucas can't understand why Jungwoo doesn't want to tell where he is.

Taeyong held his hand.

"Sush. Jungwoo can be like that. He tends to lock himself a lot or stays away from others to contemplate. Just give him time and trust me when it gets longer and he gets really dumb and stubborn again. I will be the one who will drag you to get him. Just be prepared when that day comes, you need to be handsome and give all you can do to him." Taeyong comforted him.

Jungwoo needs time and he will wait till Jungwoo will be okay. In the meantime, he will prepare so that when the time comes he will present himself well in front of Jungwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't have a lot of information how lawsuit works, I'm sorry. Correct me if I'm write something wrong.


	40. Chapter 40

Jungwoo was staying in Jaehyun's mother house in Sansuyu for almost a week. He once comes back to his house to get his things. He was sure that everyone will search for him and he knows that they will check his flower shop and his house.

He decided already. Jungwoo will stay away from Yukhei. He knows it's a dumb thing to do and he made a promise that he will not run away this time but he can't do anything. He can't even go back to Seoul to defend or protect Yukhei. He will just be a burden to Yukhei and his friends, dealing with his inner issues.

If he is just brave enough maybe everything will be fine. If he can just go to Seoul, if he doesn't have his anxiety and fears maybe everything about him and Yukhei will work but he is just a coward.

He doesn't deserve someone Yukhei. All the things that Yukhei did to him- He can't even do anything in return. He doesn't deserve it all.

"What are you thinking again?"

Jungwoo just smiled at Mrs. Jung who sat beside him.

"Nothing, Mrs. Jung." He answered.

"How many times should I told you to stop calling me like that. You can call me mom. I'm not someone. You are not just someone for me. I treat you as my son already." Jaehyun's mother said to him.

Jaehyun's mother was the one who took care of him when he first moved here in Sansuyu. It's Jaehyun who suggested that he must stay in Sansuyu. Those time when 127 wanted to make sure that he was not lonely and someone can keep his company.

Jungwoo leaned his head to Mrs. Jung's shoulder and his tears start to pool in his eyes when he felt the touch of her hand, combing his hair.

"It's about him again?" Mrs. Jung asked.

Jungwoo just nodded and let the tears flow down in his cheeks.

"Like what I keep on saying, it's not your fault if his career will be ruined. It can be like that and I'm sure before he decides to announce it, he already knew what the consequences are. But you know what, despite knowing what will happen he still choose to do it, for you." Mrs. Jung said to him again.

He keeps on hearing it from Mrs. Jung. Jungwoo knows it but he can't really bear that Yukhei will face a situation like that. He knows how hard it is. He can't let it happen.

"If you walk away. Nothing will change because he already did it and I'm sure he is already facing all the problem by himself and you know what will pain him more?"

Jungwoo faced Jaehyun's mom while sniffing and drying his cheeks.

"The only reason why he did it was gone, The only person who is fighting for is not by his side. Think of it, all of the sacrifices he made is now worthless because by the end of it he didn't have you," Mrs. Jung holds both cheeks and helped him to dry his cheeks.

"I believe, that person became brave because of you but what will happen to him now if his Jungwoo was not in his embrace. Everything will become worse if you are not by his side but when you are with him I'm sure he can do everything."

Jungwoo can't help but nod on every word that Mrs. Jung has said.

"You can do something for him. You still can't be on the battlefield with him, but it's alright you can make him smile, make him feel your support and love in every fight that he will face in that way he will know that it's all worth fighting for, he needs to win because he knows that you are there waiting for him."

Jungwoo realizes it now. Jaehyun's mom was right. He knows he can't face the media yet but he can help Yukhei by being his side, cheering him up and shower him with his love. Support and love is something he can give to him. He was a fool thinking that running away again is the solution.

He hugged Mrs.Jung, "I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you sorry?" Mrs. Jung said while caressing his back.

"I was sorry for leaving him, for thinking to run away from him. I'm sorry that I let him be alone when he is on a fight now because of me. I'm sorry for being an idiot." Jungwoo said while sobbing.

"You shouldn't be saying this to me. Say that to him. Go to him. Can you do it?" Mrs. Jung asked him.

Jungwoo nodded and faced Jaehyun's mom again, "But I don't think I can go to Seoul. I'm still afraid." He said looking down.

"You don't have to go to Seoul. He is just around, waiting for you. Just find him and you will see him." Mrs. Jung assured him.

"He is here? Do you know him?" Jungwoo asked confusedly.

Mrs. Jung nodded, "He always pass by every morning. Saying hi to me. Jaehyun said to me that he is the one you are talking to."

"Does he know I'm here?" He asked.

"No. I don't think so but I think he is doing something while you are gone. Go to your flower shop for you to see." Mrs. Jung said.

Jungwoo kissed the cheeks of Jaehyun's mother and immediately ran to his flower shop.

He can't wait on what's been waiting for him there. He knows that he is being greedy again to accept what he will see despite leaving Yukhei hanging.

Mrs. Jung's house was not that far away in his shop so he arrived on it instantly.

Jungwoo's tears start to flow again when he saw a lot of bouquet place in a vase. All of them were still beautiful indicating that they were taken care of.

He approached each flower and looked at the cards.

 

White Clovers,  _"I miss you already my flower."_

Chrysanthemums, _"I hope you are okay. I'm waiting for you."_

Yellow Tulips, _"I hope you are smiling right now. I hope I can see it again."_

Lily of the Valley, _"I hope we can be happy together but I'm more hoping that you are happy."_

Zinnias, _"When will I see you again? I miss you so much."_

 

And the last bouquet was a rose, _"I Love You."_

Jungwoo doesn't know where Yukhei found all the flowers since some of it was rarely seen in Korea but his heart skipped a beat by the thought that Yukhei finds all of it just to relay his message to him. Jungwoo realizes how Yukhei really loves him and how foolish of him to leave such a guy.

"I Love you too and I miss you too," Jungwoo said.

"Jungwoo?"

Jungwoo can't help but burst into tears when he heard Yukhei's voice. He immediately faced Yukhei while being a sobbing mess.

Yukhei runs to him and starts to wipe his tears.

"Hey. Stop crying. Why are you crying?" Yukhei said panicking and keep on drying his tears.

Jungwoo just hugged Yukhei, "I'm sorry. I miss you too. I love you." He said between his sobs.

"I know. I know. I love you too. I've been wanting to see you but I don't want  to see a crying Jungwoo." Yukhei said while caressing his back, trying to calm him down.

Jungwoo faced Yukhei and try to restrain his tears.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for being dumb and let you be alone. I'm sorry for giving you worries and pain. I'm sorry." Jungwoo hurriedly said.

Yukhei held both of his hands, "I will forgive you if you will stop from crying."

Jungwoo keeps on sniffing and he even bites his lower lip to keep his sobs.

"You are cute." Yukhei giggled.

Jungwoo was shocked by Yukhei's fingers in his lips, "Don't do that. You will hurt yourself."

He just stared at Yukhei. He was amazed at how Yukhei maintains his concern and love for him after all that he has done.

"Don't be sorry. I understand and even you will stay away from me for days, weeks or months. I will wait and find you eventually because I know how hard everything for you. I already know you. You are Zeus and I already heard your story and I know that what happened will do harm your feelings. I should be the one saying sorry, I'm sorry for putting you in that situation again." Yukhei explained.

Jungwoo didn't expect that he will hear it. Yukhei thinks that he hurt him but in fact, he is the one who gives pain to Yukhei.

"No. I should be the one saying sorry, despite on all the things you did for me. I choose to leave you. I'm such a coward for leaving you behind and what I did to your career, I ruined it. I'm the one who put you in a difficult situation." Jungwoo looked down. He was embarrassed for all the things he has done.

Yukhei holds his chin and made him look at him. "It's okay now. You ruined nothing. You didn't put me in a difficult situation."

Jungwoo's eyebrows met, "What do you mean? I saw on the articles and comments."

"It's all gone. It's been taken care of my company. Many of my fans leave but many have come to support me, us. My career is stable don't worry." Yukhei assured him.

Jungwoo can't help but cry again. He was happy. His main worry is now gone.

"Why are you crying again?" Yukhei asked him, laughing.

"I'm just happy. I don't have a worry now. I'm fine right now, knowing that  you are fine. I'm relieved and grateful." He said.

"I'm glad that you are happy that's all I want," Yukhei confessed.

Jungwoo comprehends what is happening right now. Everything is fine. He has his Yukhei in front of him. Both of them can be together now, happily.

He did what he wants. He cupped Yukhei's cheeks, "I love you." He said before he kisses Yukhei's lips.

Jungwoo felt the smile that creeps on Yukhei's lips. He was shocked when Yukhei's arms were wrapped tightly in his waist and kiss him passionately. Jungwoo is the one who smiles in return and kisses Yukhei back with the same intensity. He wrapped his arms around Yukhei's neck before breaking the kiss.

Jungwoo leaned his forehead to Yukhei's and keep his eyes close, "I love you." He mouthed again.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear it. I love you too by the way." Yukhei said and laughed.

Jungwoo looked straight into Yukhei's eyes.

"I can't promise to be on the battlefield with you but I promise that I will try. I can only promise that I will be beside you no matter what. I will support and love you." He said.

Yukhei nodded, "and do promise that you will always smile beautifully. That's all I want to see. That's enough for me."

Jungwoo gives a quick kiss to Yukhei's lips, "I promise." He said and smiled like what Yukhei asked for.


	41. Epilouge

"I already told you woo, you shouldn't have accepted that modeling schedule for today. You should have rescheduled it."  

Jungwoo rolled his eyes when he heard Yukhei nagged him. He has his phone stuck between his ear and shoulder while his both hands were busy carrying four strings of flowers.

"I know. Can stop being mad at me and at least hang up now so I can finally go to your event?" He said annoyingly.

Lucas keeps on calling him even Kun in the photoshoot. Spending his  four years and almost five years of being in a relationship with Yukhei, he knows Lucas won't stop calling them until one of them answers but Jungwoo still manages to end the shoot and he finally answered his annoying boyfriend.

"I still can't believe it! You still push it even though you know that this photo exhibit is very important to me and you're late for how many hours and my set is still not complete because you are not here yet," Lucas said without breaking his word.

He just let Lucas keep on talking because he keeps on hearing Lucas complain since last night and ever before they parted ways this morning. Jungwoo opens the trunk in his car in the most possible way he can do and finally, he put his flowers or should he say Yukhei's flowers for his photo exhibit.

He closed the trunk and properly hold the phone, "I know. I'm sorry, okay?You know it's been scheduled first and I did my best to make the shoot near in Busan so I can easily go in Oedo, in your photo exhibit." He said apologetically.

Jungwoo heard Lucas sighed and he knows that Lucas was not mad at him anymore. It made him smile, he knows how much Yukhei loves him.

"Cas?" He called Lucas name lovingly.

"What?" Lucas tried to stay being mad and it made him smile more.

"I love you," Jungwoo said softly.

"You play dirty Kim Jungwoo. I love you too. Now, come here already. I miss you already." Lucas said.

"Yes, sir! I'm going now!" Jungwoo said and opened the driver seat of his car.

"Drive safely, I'm still going to marry you." Lucas jokingly said.

"Okay," Jungwoo said and hung up the call.

He happily starts the engine of his car and drives his way to Lucas photo exhibit. 

 

•

 

 

Lucas was not mad at all. He understands Jungwoo. He knows how important it is to Jungwoo every modeling schedule he has. He thinks that it's an opportunity that has come to his life again and he must not waste it, to not let go of it like the last time. Lucas was proud of how Jungwoo still has the modeling skills and on how his boyfriend looks perfect in front of the camera.

When Lucas pursue his degree in photography, Mostly Jungwoo and his flowers is his muse. He always posts his picture on social media and it caught the attention of some fashion brands. They contacted both of them and asked if Jungwoo can model for them. At first, Jungwoo was afraid and hesitant but Lucas suggested that if Jungwoo wants to try it he can be his personal photographer so he can be comfortable.

Everything went fine. Jungwoo becomes nonchalant in front of cameras, it slowly helps Jungwoo to overcome his fears and it also helped Lucas to gain an image in the photography industry. He was so proud when Jungwoo starts to accept many projects even if he was not the photographer, his Jungwoo finally overcomes his fears and he was more than happy to know it.

They become the hottest couple. Cameras follow them everywhere, Lucas was okay with it and Jungwoo becomes casual about it. They even become successful in their own field, Jungwoo being a model and expanding his flower shop and him he enjoys his life being an idol once a year and  being a photographer.

Lucas has held many photo exhibit and this one is the most special. He was not mad instead he was nervous.

"Drive safely, I'm still going to marry you." He said.

It's been a year since he started joking around getting married but he meant it. He really wants to marry Jungwoo, he wants to spend his every day with Jungwoo witnessing the beautiful smile of Jungwoo once he wakes up and kisses Jungwoo's forehead, cheeks, and lips before they went to sleep.

"Okay."

That was the last word he heard before the call ended. Jungwoo doesn't get the hint and he still takes it as a joke but Lucas was being serious about it and this day he will properly propose to Jungwoo.

He wanted Jungwoo to come any time soon in the botanical garden, where his photo exhibit of Jungwoo is, so that his nervousness will end soon.

Lucas starts to run down in the botanical garden to check every frame that he put alongside the pathway.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. I checked everything. I will be the one managing from here, you go up there and prepare your proposal." Ten said to him and pushed him.

That's it. It made him nervous more but he is excited to spend the rest of his days with Jungwoo.

When he was in the middle of running, his phone rings. It was Jungwoo. He stopped running and answered it immediately.

"Hey, Cas! I'm already at the entrance and I'm ugly crying. Everything about it. The flowers, I love them all." He heard Jungwoo almost shouting.

"Perfect. Now take your time to roam and when you are ready, take the right path. I miss you already. Come here soon." 

 

•

 

 

Jungwoo can't help but to squeal and jump even he was struggling to carry the four bouquets of flowers in his arm when he saw how beautiful this botanical garden in Geoje. He doesn't know that this garden exists and he regretted it.

He didn't notice the absence of people because all the plants and flowers around him are all he can see. He wanted to roam and checked all the flowers but he remembered Lucas. He also misses Lucas and it will be more fun and lovely if he will go around in this garden with his Yukhei.

Jungwoo took the right pathway like what Yukhei has said and he can see from afar all the easel stands. He guessed that Yukhei's photograph was all ready and he felt sorry because Lucas was right that he and his flowers are the only ones missing.

He was about to run all the way up when he noticed that the first photograph was his flower shop in Sansuyu. Jungwoo looked closely and he saw himself inside the shop. His eyebrows met. He didn't know what Yukhei's concept for this exhibit because Yukhei won't let him know.

Jungwoo moved to the next photograph and his heart skipped a beat. It's a picture of them dancing in the middle of Ten and Kun's wedding aisle.

"We have a picture of this? Wow…"

Jungwoo doesn't know when he became nervous but he was afraid of what he will see on the next photographs and what Yukhei have at the end of this pathway.

He continued to look at each photograph and each of it was all of him. All of the pictures doesn't come from a photoshoot but it was him on a daily basis. Him sleeping in their bed and even in the car. It was him walking showing his back. Him making a bouquet and what made him smile is when he saw a photograph of him eating a cake and a bunch of icing in his mouth.

"I'm a messy eater like what he said." He said and shook his head.

The last frame he saw was him going inside their house in Sansuyu. He doesn't know what to feel or think of what he is happening right now. So he did find Yukhei to enlighten him.

Jungwoo walked a little more and he saw a group of easel stands with an empty frame with it.

"Cas? Yukhei?" He called

and a smile crept into his face when he saw his Yukhei.

"What are you wearing?" Jungwoo said almost laughing.

Lucas was wearing a burgundy suit and white polo inside it. Jungwoo clearly remembered it is Yukhei's outfit when they picked up Ten's azalea. 

"Look who 's talking?" Yukhei said and looked at him down to his toes and up to his orange hair.

Jungwoo is still wearing his outfit from the photoshoot. He was wearing a black suit and white polo inside it.

"Fair argument but mine looks more decent-", He said but he instantly peaked behind Lucas and point out the empty frame w"ith his mouth, "What happened? Are you not done yet? Wait. Wait. What's all this about? Why it's full of me?"

Lucas goes to the side of the frames, "It is not yet done because I'm not yet done taking pictures of you and It will never end."

Jungwoo just listened on what Yukhei's saying. Lucas being sweet and cheesy is not new from him because it was his boyfriend on a daily basis but he doesn't know why the words that come out from the mouth of Yukhei meant more, something deep and meaningful.

"When I first met you, I want to spend the rest of my days with you because I want to know you more but the next reason why I want to spend my days with you was to see your genuine smile and I wanted that I'm the one who will be doing it. Then days and months have passed I want to stay with you because I want to protect and love you but right now I want to spend my life with you because I don't want to be apart from you. I want that every morning, once I wake up, my flower is the first thing I will see and by the end of the day, I want to lay by your side, kissing your cheeks, forehead, and lips saying goodnight."

Lucas said each word with love and not even breaking the eye contact with him. He felt tears streaming down on his cheeks because the warm love that Yukhei was giving to him.

Jungwoo followed every step that Yukhei has made and he becomes a sobbing mess when Yukhei knelt down on his one knee and offered him a velvet box. Yukhei opened it for him and it shows a ring, it's not a diamond ring like what he always see instead there is a red azalea that serves as a gem of the ring.

"Kim Jungwoo. Zeus. My flower. Will you let me stay by your side, let me wake up by your side and end the day embracing, shower with your love and be the one who will put a beautiful smile in your face, Will you let me? Will you marry me?"

There is nothing he can ask for. What Lucas offered to him is all that he wants. He can't imagine his day without a Lucas.

"Who am I to reject Wong Yukhei the one and only Lucas. My cas. Of course, I will-" Jungwoo wanted to give his hand but he was still holding bouquets of flowers. "-Ahm. Can you help me with my flowers so I can wear my ring?" He said between his sobs.

"I asked you to bring your favorite flower. I thought you will only bring an azalea but why did you have four bouquets with a different kind of flower?" Lucas complained. He stands up from kneeling and didn't bother to dust off his pants instead he takes the bouquet of flowers in Jungwoo's arm.

"Azalea is my favorite but they are my favorites as of now. I expect that you will use those flowers as a design or props in your exhibit that's why I bring a bunch of flowers!" He also complained. He brought all of these flowers and yet he will just hear Yukhei complained.

"You assumed not my fault," Yukhei argued.

"Because  you didn't tell me!" Junwoo exhaled.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you!" Yukhei shouted back.

"Okay soon to be married couple. Jungwoo just wear the ring already and Xuxi? kiss him already so this agenda will end before the two of you fight and the before the engagement will cancel." Ten interrupted the fight of them.

Both of them looked at Ten. Jungwoo was shocked when he saw the others. Ten has his arm around Kun's arm. Taeyong was hugging Jaehyun in the waist while Jaehyun has its arm around Taeyong's shoulder. Doyoung was there who was laughing and drying his cheeks at the same time. The rest of 127 of being loud, shouting that they need to kiss already.

Jungwoo offered his hand, "Give me my ring already." He said.

"So bossy." Yukhei jokingly said and shook his head before putting the ring in his index finger.

"and you will be boss around for the rest-", Jungwoo didn't finish what he said when Yukhei shut his mouth with his lips.

He can hear all the cheers of their friend but the moment he closes his eyes and kisses back Yukhei. All he can hear is their heartbeat and his mind and heart were full of thoughts having Yukhei for the rest of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Lucas and Jungwoo looks like in this chapter. 
> 
>  https://twitter.com/geyyya/status/1140282424334548993?s=19
> 
> and where they are. Oedo Botana, Geoje
> 
> https://twitter.com/geyyya/status/1140283442233401344?s=19
> 
> Okay huhu There here it is. I finally gave it an ending. I hope you will like it from the start until the end. 
> 
> Thank you for those who anticipates and read this till the end. 
> 
> Also I wanted to say sorry if I'm not that good at narrating and describing situations. and sorry for my english. 
> 
> Again, Thank you. Thank you that you made all the way here, reading this note. 
> 
> I won't promise but maybe I will make a one shot of LuWoo (again) or maybe a social media au. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/geyyya

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by LuWoo ofc but the florist and celebrity couple concept is actually from Lee HwiJae and his wife Moon Jeong-Woon. (They are the parents of Twins from the return of superman) ^^


End file.
